El quinto elemento
by Curum
Summary: Elsa siente que algo va mal. Y algo va mal. Origan, una ambiciosa y poderosa chica que controla el Aire, quiere deshacerse de ella y ocupar su lugar como el quinto elemento... ¿o tal vez no?
1. Origan

ORIGAN

Amanecía sobre las nubes, de nuevo. La luz purificadora se alzaba sobre los vientos y las tierras, cubriendo todas las vidas mortales que se enfrentaban a un nuevo día allá en sus recónditos lugares. Desde los altos vientos se veían insignificantes las vidas de los simples humanos. Pero Origan ya se había acostumbrado. El Aire era su elemento. El aire la había llevado hasta las más altas montañas y hasta los lugares más lejanos desde su infancia, desde que descubriera que podía controlarlo. Pero esa necesidad de control se fue convirtiendo en obsesión, y la obsesión en ambición, hasta que la ambición la había llevado a querer conquistar lo que más anhelaba: el control de todo. El control de todos los elementos. Conquistar el Atohallan.

Ahora, ahí arriba donde se encontraba, en lo alto de una pequeña nube, podía vislumbrarlo todo, y lo que no podía, no pasaba nada, se acercaba ella en un momento, meciendo el viento. Casi sonaba hasta romántico, pensó, torciendo la boca perversamente. Pero en ese momento sólo había una cosa que quería vislumbrar en aquellas tierras norteñas, y brillaba mucho, brillaba en medio de la maleza y de los ríos, brillaba en medio del océano, brillaba allá donde iba, como un rayo de luz en un día lluvioso.

Como un copo de nieve en pleno otoño.

Su sonrisa perversa se acentuó. Conquistar todos los elementos requería quitar de en medio al quinto elemento.

"Al fin y al cabo, yo soy una mejor candidata." Pensó.

Pero ya había observado bastante a esa pequeña mota blanquecina. Un año exactamente. Un año en el que la había visto deambular por el bosque encantado como una northuldra más, la había visto cruzar el mar oscuro al galope sin ningún miramiento, y la había visto bajar a sus tierras arendellianas asiduamente para apoyar a su hermana pequeña.

Conocía bien a Elsa de Arendelle, pero a todas luces, esta no la conocía a ella. Lo cual era la mar de interesante. Se dio media vuelta con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda, caminando lentamente por aquel pequeño tumulto de nubes que hacía las veces de suelo, sin realmente serlo.

-¿No te cansas de mirar ahí abajo?

La voz aguda de Nigari le reprochó desde las escaleras de mármol blanco que adornaban la subida al trono plateado al otro lado de la nube. Por suerte, el poder de Origan era tan fuerte a estas alturas que no tenía que hacer esfuerzo ni que concentrarse en mantener su salón del trono flotante. Prácticamente lo hacía solo.

-Es bastante más interesante lo que sucede ahí abajo que lo que sucede aquí arriba, sin ser interesante en absoluto.

El ave de negro plumaje torció la cabeza, intentando desentrañar la frase enrevesada que había soltado su dueña.

-Y si ni esto ni aquello es interesante, ¿qué sentido tiene todo esto?

-Probablemente no lo tiene, pero algo hay que hacer con la vida, ¿no? - Dijo la chica, alzando la cabeza para mirar por fin al tordo mientras se retiraba un mechón castaño oscuro de la cara.

Este sacudió las alas en señal de no entender a su ama pero también de no importarle. Soltó un graznido.

-¿Y cuándo vas a descender para atacar?

La dueña chistó, abriendo su larga y gruesa capa de plumas negras para abrirse paso y subir las escaleras.

-Las cosas hay que tenerlas bien pensadas antes de actuar, Nigari, todo a su tiempo – se sentó ceremoniosamente en su trono plateado desde el que podía ver todo el cielo -. Pero como tú eres un pajarraco no tienes ni idea de cómo funciona esto – le hizo un guiño insolente.

Sacó de dentro de su capa un pequeño frasco de cristal que contenía una especie de humo púrpura que giraba como si tuviese vida propia en el interior. Origan lo acarició con una devoción maliciosa, como si fuese su pequeña mascota. El ave soltó otro graznido más aterrador que el anterior.

-Dentro de poco estaremos listos, tranquilo.

-Sí, mi señora.

-Bah, Nigari no me trates de señora, por favor, aún me queda para eso – protestó la chica con desdén, alzando elegantemente una mano -. Ahora, centrémonos – carraspeó teatralmente -. Localicemos a mi ex reina favorita.

Su malévola mirada perdida en el horizonte arrancó un graznido despavorido del ave, que salió volando en picado hacia el mundo humano.

ELSA

Nokk la dejó bajar gentilmente de su grupa a orillas del fiordo. Arendelle lucía tan resplandeciente y bullicioso como siempre. Elsa sonrió como cada vez que llegaba a su tierra natal, con nostalgia y júbilo por pertenecer a aquel reino tan honorable y majestuoso. Y al parecer, Anna lo estaba llevando bien. No había, por el momento, carritos ambulantes de chocolate que inundasen las calles, ni una jauría de renos, ni una plaga de flores decorando cada esquina. Su hermana pequeña se estaba comidiendo, y ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír todavía más a la hermana mayor. Las gentes de la ciudad se abrían paso boquiabiertos y la saludaban noblemente a medida que avanzaba con firmeza y seguridad por las calles. Se fijaban en el esplendoroso vestido plateado que llevaba puesto para la ocasión. En el fondo, se sentía como si siguiese siendo la monarca del reino, la gente todavía la respetaba como tal y algunos incluso se atrevían a llamarla "Reina Elsa".

El puente que llevaba al castillo estaba decorado con los adornos de ceremonias especiales, los que sólo usaban cuando un acontecimiento importante y feliz sucedía. Solo que esta vez se notaba el toque detallista de Anna. Al entrar al castillo lo primero que percibió fue un intenso olor a chocolate.

"Aquí empiezan los dominios de Anna"

-¡Elsa! ¡Ya has llegado! Pero cómo… - Anna se interrumpió al mirar de arriba abajo a su hermana – Wow, o sea, estás espectacular.

Elsa sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Anna ya tenemos todo listo en el...wow – Kristoff llegó atropelladamente hasta su prometida y se interrumpió justo al mirar a la visita que deslumbraba en la puerta de entrada del palacio -. Elsa, estás increíble, vamos que estás siempre increíble, pero creo que hoy especialmente – dijo echándose una mano a la cabeza torpemente.

Anna se abalanzó escaleras abajo y se dejó caer en los brazos de la rubia cuatro escaleras antes de llegar al final. Por suerte, Elsa tenía suficiente fuerza para sostener el ímpetu de su hermana.

-Has llegado a una hora perfecta, tenemos al General Mattias muerto de los nervios en los salones, ultimando los detalles de su ropa. ¡En nada tenemos que partir a la ceremonia!

Se oyó la voz de Olaf al fondo del corredor. Apareció cantando y cargado de una cesta de caramelos que enseguida tiró por los aires al ver a Elsa. Esta se agachó para abrazarlo y recibió con cariño todas las pequeñas anécdotas que el muñeco de nieve disparó en menos de un minuto.

La mañana transcurrió jovial y festiva, con la solemne ceremonia del General Mattias y su bondadosa esposa Halima. Las hermanas, Kristoff, Olaf y Sven pasaron todo el rato que pudieron juntos, sumidos en risas e historias que tenían todos que contar. Kristoff se interesó mucho por la vida del bosque y los Northuldra, si habían desarrollado sus costumbres o si algo había cambiado desde que el bosque se había liberado. Olaf preguntó por Galerna, como si fuese su amante perdida. Claramente estaba entrando en la adolescencia de los muñecos de nieve.

-Hace tanto que no viene por aquí...- se lamentó dramáticamente – que casi no me acuerdo de como huele.

-No es verdad Olaf - señaló Anna -, estuvo aquí ayer y nos acompañó en el paseo matutino.

-Pues eso, tanto tiempo hace…

Todos rieron al unísono. Tan alto y con tanta sinceridad que hasta los pájaros que rondaban el castillo pudieron oírlos, especialmente uno, que estaba muy atento. Ya en el Gran Comedor, donde les aguardaban el banquete y la fiesta tras la ceremonia, se tuvieron que dispersar, pues los aristócratas y la nobleza de otros reinos y condados reclamaban la atención de las hermanas. Unos para tratar asuntos políticos y comerciales con Anna, y otros para curiosear a Elsa, aunque seguía sin librarse de los asuntos políticos. Elsa no era la más amiga de las celebraciones, pero esta vez se sentía bien, se sentía a gusto consigo misma. Era la primera vez que de verdad estaba tranquila y en armonía con quien era realmente. ¿Podría decir mucha gente lo mismo? Probablemente no. Lo que sí podía decir la mayoría de la gente que la rodeaba en ese momento era que tenían a alguien que les acompañaba, a un compañero o compañera de vida. Un amor romántico. ¿Pero estarían enamorados de verdad? Miró a su alrededor y vio el Gran Salón repleto de parejas de todas las edades y etnias, cogiéndose de las manos y profiriéndose bellas palabras, o simplemente estando uno al lado del otro. Era una cuestión que Elsa se había empezado a replantear en el último año, desde que abrió su corazón por completo a la naturaleza. Conocía el amor fraternal, conocía el profundo amor de la amistad, conocía muchos tipos de cariño. Pero, ¿alguna vez había conocido el amor romántico? Estaba bastante segura de que no. No era ni el mejor ni el peor de los amores, era simplemente uno más, pero uno que jamás la había sorprendido. Al menos, por ahora. Y siendo honesta consigo misma, tampoco se moría de ganas de conocerlo.

-¡Alteza!

La armoniosa voz del General Mattias la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Oh, General. Qué bien verlo libre de tanto bullicio - Elsa le dio un tierno apretón en el brazo -. ¿Cómo se presenta la primera noche de casado?

-Bueno, alteza, no se lo podré decir hasta que no pase tiempo de calidad como hombre casado. Así que mañana hablamos.

Ambos rieron.

-Vamos, ya no soy reina. No merezco tal titulo ya, esa carga recae ahora sobre los hombros de mi hermana – dijo la rubia desviando la mirada hacia Anna, la cual se hallaba haciendo aspavientos ante algún dirigente de algún reino cercano.

El general se acercó lentamente y se puso una mano en la boca cubriéndosela escénicamente.

-Si me permite, es más que eso, vos sois ahora...una semi diosa.

El hombre rió ante su propia idea, pero Elsa sacudió el brazo como borrandola del aire.

La tarde dio paso al anochecer, y Elsa salió a uno de los balcones a tomar un poco el aire. Su vaporosa melena platino ondeó tras ella. La algarabía se iba apagando poco a poco, la gente se iba a sus casas a descansar del alborotado día, el cual había transcurrido magníficamente, pensó Elsa.

"Todo marcha bien, es una sensación rara..."

Vio una corriente de hojas secas flotando sin un patrón común alrededor del palacio.

-¡Eh, Galerna! - Elsa la llamó con entusiasmo.

El espíritu del Aire se revolvió un poco, pero ignoró a Elsa. Esta se extrañó sobremanera, estaba segura de que la había visto. Volvió a llamar, pero el espíritu se alejó.

"Qué raro" Pensó, frunciendo el ceño.

En algún lugar en las alturas, una sonrisa perversa percibió la decepción.


	2. Reunión clandestina

Mil gracias a los lectores yyy a los que comentan!

Disclaimer: los personajes de Disney no me pertenecen.

2\. REUNIÓN CLANDESTINA

ELSA

Volvió a entrar al castillo dándole vueltas a la actitud de Galerna. La mayoría de invitados ya se habían marchado, sólo quedaba su familia y los más allegados de los recién casados. Se oía la estruendosa risa del General Mattias y la voz alegre de Olaf. De pronto, se percató de que una pequeña bolita de luz rosácea serpenteaba a toda velocidad entre los invitados restantes. En un momento, esa pequeña llama dio un salto y se adhirió al vestido de Elsa, trepando por ella hasta su brazo izquierdo.

Era Bruni.

-Hey, pequeño amiguito, ¿qué te pasa para estar tan alterado? ¿Y cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

La azulada salamandra se revolvió inquietamente en la palma de la mano de la rubia, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro y moviendo las pupilas de los ojos. Elsa había desarrollado una especie de conexión con los elementos desde que estuvo en el Ahtohallan por primera vez, algo que le había permitido entenderlos mejor aunque fuese casi imposible entenderles desde el punto de vista humano. Como en este caso. Anna se había abierto paso entre la gente y miraba la escena con una mezcla de curiosidad e incredulidad.

-Espero que nunca formen equipo en las sesiones de mímica de los viernes – murmuró hacia Kristoff.

Elsa asentía con el ceño fruncido, hasta que al fin, se irguió y miró vigilante a la ventana.

-Está bien. Iremos.

-¿Que iremos adonde? - Preguntó Anna confundida.

Pero Elsa ya se había puesto en marcha hacia la salida del castillo con su característica galantería solitaria.

Bruni corría con sus patitas por los adoquines de Arendelle con la fiereza de un semental. Las hermanas, Kristoff y Olaf lo seguían. Paró frente al fiordo y le hizo un gesto a Elsa. Esta asintió y miró las calmas aguas, se puso las manos alrededor de la boca y entonó la armoniosa melodía del Ahtohallan y el Bosque Encantado. Pero no sucedía nada. Esperó un minuto, volvió a cantar la melodía y nada.

-No lo entiendo, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no aparece? - Se quejó, abrazándose el cuerpo.

-Antes de eso a mí me gustaría preguntar también qué demonios pretendes con esta carrera que acabamos de hacer desde el castillo – resopló la pelirroja.

-Chicos – empezó Elsa -, no tiene nada que ver con vosotros, y puede que ni siquiera conmigo, pero debo ir a comprobar algo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto que no. Iremos.

-Ya me imaginaba esa respuesta…

-¡Iremos! - Añadió Olaf con entusiasmo - ¿Adonde iremos? - Se lo cuestionó mejor.

Elsa se puso un dedo en la frente, como si estuviese meditando qué hacer con ellos.

-Mira, vamos a ahorrarnos el discurso pre aventura – soltó Anna altivamente y con decisión -. Kristoff, Sven y tú os quedáis a cargo de Arendelle, yo me voy con Elsa. Olaf, elige lo que prefieres hacer.

-¡Iremos!

-Anna yo...no sé exactamente adonde vamos, sólo sé que hay una especie de...reunión clandestina y tiene que ver con los poderes de la naturaleza, con la magia. Algo está inquietando a los espíritus. Bruni me guiará. Puede ser peligroso y…

-Iremos. Ahora llama a tu amigo. - Se cruzó de brazos y esperó en la orilla.

Elsa resopló, dando la situación por zanjada. Esperaron unos minutos más, pero Nokk no apareció.

"¿Qué le pasa al espíritu del agua?"

-Me temo que tendremos que usar caballos.

Mientras Kristoff les buscaba un par de caballos, ellas se prepararon para el viaje inmediato. Anna se forró de capas y de comida mientras que Elsa se cambió el atavío por uno algo más discreto. Algo. Cuando estaban a punto de subirse a los caballos, llegó Anna y la miró con incredulidad.

-Emmm, ¿pretendes ir a una reunión secreta con un vestido de diva de la realeza? ¿No tenías algo más discreto en tu repertorio?

-Me cubriré con una capa.

-Aun así no tengo muy claro que no vayas a llamar la atención… - alzó las cejas y se montó en su caballo marrón.

Emprendieron el viaje guiadas por Bruni sin perder tiempo.

Llegaron a una pequeña aldea al cabo de poco más de dos horas. La noche era cerrada y hacía un frío helador, según informaba Anna, la única que lo padecía de la comitiva. Bruni les guió hasta un viejo edificio de dos plantas con una taberna en la planta baja. Había luz y parecía un sitio acogedor, pero pensaron que era un sitio totalmente aleatorio para una reunión de gente con poderes. Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa a la entrada del local. Desde allí pudieron distinguir, al fondo del todo, semi ocultos por la tenue luz de unas pocas velas, un grupo de gente sentados en una mesa redonda. Parloteaban y hacían aspavientos. Ambas hermanas se medio ocultaron en sus capas para no llamar la atención.

De repente, Bruni encendió su llamarada en la espalda y puso sus pequeños ojos en modo rendija.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Anna y Elsa miraron hacia donde Bruni dirigía su atención. Allí, en un rincón al fondo de la taberna, se encontraba una figura delgada y cubierta por una capucha y una capa negras. No parecía hacer otra cosa que beber una gran jarra, pero había alterado a Bruni inmensamente. Ninguna de las dos hermanas pudo reconocer a la figura. Elsa se centró en la mesa redonda y aguzó el oído para intentar captar lo que decían. Algo le llegó.

\- A mí la información me llega del sur, de las Islas – decía un hombre en la adultez avanzada con mucho énfasis -, ya sabéis, allí hay gente que está algo familiarizada con la magia, y tienen sus hipótesis de quién puede ir tras el quinto elemento.

-Tonterías – rebatió otro hombre más joven -, en el sur no se enteran de nada. Si queremos saber quién anda tras el quinto elemento, debemos mirar más al norte. Allí por las tierras alrededor del Bosque Encantado saben de qué va todo esto, ¡seguro!

Anna y Elsa se miraron alarmadas, pero siguieron escuchando atentamente.

-Y, ¿qué me decís de la mujer de negro? Ya sabéis…esa tan arrogante - la mujer que hablaba bajó la voz y fingió un teatral escalofrío –, ella siempre se ha codeado de cerca con los espíritus de la naturaleza, especialmente con el suyo, el Aire.

-¡Oh, ella tiene una terrible hambre de poder! - Le interrumpió el hombre mayor – Si alguien tuviese la intención de apartar al quinto elemento, muy probablemente podría ser ella.

Unos cuantos asintieron. Mientras tanto, Elsa y Anna aguardaban muy quietas en su rincón, alarmadas y algo alteradas por lo que acababan de escuchar. Decidieron ir a la barra a pedir algo e beber y así estar más cerca de la conversación.

ORIGAN

Sabía que acabaría allí, verla asomarse "discreta y camuflada" en la oscura taberna fue como recibir la visita esperada desde hacía meses de un lejano ser querido, solo que en este caso, no era querido.

"Tan predecible..."

De alguna forma, se imaginaba que Elsa de Arendelle acabaría en el meollo del asunto sin quererlo. No lo podía evitar. Sin duda alguna alguien le había dado chivatazo del encuentro, y a juzgar por el rosado resplandor que salía del rincón en el que se encontraban, había sido el minúsculo bicho de fuego. Vio como las hermanas y su polvoriento hijastro nevado se acercaban a la barra a pedir algo. Discutieron sobre qué pedir, si algo con alcohol o algo sin, si caliente o frío, o si dos o tres vasos. Sólo con eso ya montaron un pequeño escándalo del que todo el mundo se hizo eco menos ellas. Origan chascó la lengua.

"Ay, copito de nieve, serás mucho espíritu para la naturaleza pero no dejas de ser una tierna humana". Su malévola risotada interna se volvió a ver reflejada en una mueca en su cara, oculta bajo una gruesa capucha negra.

Se bajó la capucha y el silencio reinó en la taberna, a excepción del rincón en el que se encontraban las hermanas de Arendelle, que seguían cuchicheando. Los hechiceros que conformaban la reunión se quedaron de piedra contemplando a la maga del Aire de la que ya habían estado conspirando. Todos la conocían bien. Esta, por su parte, hizo caso omiso a sus aturdidas miradas y salió de las sombras del rincón en el que había estado para acercarse elegantemente a la mesa circular.

-Compañeros, no quisiera interrumpir demasiado vuestra apasionante velada – dijo con fingida gentileza -, pero debo informaros de que el quinto espíritu o como queráis llamarlo, no anda muy lejos de aquí.

El grupo se sumió en un murmullo.

-Y no penséis que soy yo, porque no lo soy – rió para sí misma -. En fin, cuidado con lo que soltáis por vuestras bocazas miserables porque acabaréis arruinando la reputación de los afortunados con magia.

Se dio la vuelta con resolución para disponerse a abandonar la taberna.

-¡Eh, tú! La de negro, tienes que pagar tu bebida – gritó el tabernero mientras sacaba brillo a una jarra.

Origan detuvo sus pasos con gravedad, como si depositase algo pesado e importante en el suelo que pisaba. El grupo de hechiceros se volvió inmediatamente con cara de canguelo al ver la reacción de la castaña. Algo no les pintaba muy bien. Tan solo la presencia de la chica despertaba pavor en los presentes, sus acciones eran impredecibles, y aunque los presentes no estaban muy seguros de hasta donde podía llegar ella, lo que sí tenían claro es que tenía cara de malas pulgas y seguramente no le apetecía perder el tiempo con menudencias.

-Nimiedades – pronunció con casi voz de ultratumba.

-No me va a tomar el pelo, mujer, deme el oro que me debe por esas tres jarras de hidromiel.

Con un rápido giro de muñeca creó un aireo que pasó por detrás del tabernero y le empujó el cuello hasta pegar la frente contra la barra de madera en un ruido sordo. La chica chasqueó la lengua y movió la cabeza hacia los dos lados.

-No, no, tabernero, así no se hacen las cosas. No puede ir coaccionando a clientes en su negocio, o los perderá – dijo mientras se acercaba al hombre y le retenía la cabeza con fuerza pegada a la barra -. Es bien sabido en este negocio que a los clientes hay que tratarlos con cariño. Por lo menos a algunos - le soltó la cabeza y al fin el hombre se liberó, respirando con agitación -. pensaba que erais vos un hombre versado en este oficio. Ya veo que no.

Origan cruzó la taberna a grandes y estilosas zancadas que retumbaban bajo el techo de madera y hacían volar su capa negra tras ella. Sin molestarse en elevar el brazo, movió la muñeca casi imperceptiblemente y de su mano salió un soplido de aire que hizo girar el picaporte, abriendo la puerta ante ella para dejarla salir a la calle. Se disponía a salir cuando se detuvo una milésima de segundo a la altura de las hermanas, se giró levemente hacia Elsa y la miró fijamente. Clavó su mirada en ella como si fuese lo único que hubiese en la taberna, buscando intimidarla.

Pero la rubia le sostuvo la penetrante mirada con firmeza.

-_No vayas lejos, te ahogarás_

Origan lo pronunció casi inaudible, casi sin mover los labios, pero aunque fuese muy bajito, supo que Elsa lo había captado. Pero para cuando la rubia se lanzó vertiginosamente tras aquella desconocida, la negra capa aplumada ya había escondido a su dueña y había cruzado el umbral de la puerta. Cuando Elsa y Anna salieron, sólo pudieron ver que la capa negra se había alzado por el cielo, uniéndose a los vientos nocturnos.


	3. La Noble

Hola! Nuevo capítulo por aquí. Una vez más, muchas gracias a todos los que leéis y comentáis, se agradece! :)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Disney obviamente no me pertenecen.

3\. La Noble

ELSA

Habían pasado dos días desde la reunión clandestina y el extraño encuentro con aquella chica de negro. Elsa se encontraba algo desconcertada. Sabía que el lugar que ocupa el quinto elemento es un lugar codiciado, pero ella no lo había elegido, el Ahtohallan la había llamado a ella. Pero aun así no paraban de asaltarle las dudas. Además, estaba el hecho de que ni Galerna ni Nokk acudiesen a su llamada.

-¿Estás dándole vueltas a lo de los espíritus? - Preguntó Anna, apareciendo por la puerta de la biblioteca – No debes preocuparte, ellos están de tu lado, te protegerán.

-Siento que no está bien, algo no está bien con ellos. Tal vez ellos tampoco me acepten como el quinto espíritu, como la conexión entre naturaleza y humanos.

-Elsa, eres la persona indicada. Tarde o temprano lo verás con seguridad, ellos te lo harán ver.

La reunión le estaba dando a Elsa muchos quebraderos de cabeza, pero por otra parte le había gustado ver que hubiese otros con poderes. La reunión clandestina le había hecho ver que había personas que trataban la magia con naturalidad. Supuso que aquel grupo que se reunió en la taberna eran mágicos, y simplemente estaban tratando el tema del momento dentro de su círculo: que alguien le quería quitar el puesto al quinto elemento. A ella.

¿Estaban los espíritus, o algunos de ellos, enfadados con ella, o a favor de la ocupación de otra persona?

-Pero eso no puede ser, Elsa, ¡tú lo llevas dentro! - le rebatía Anna.

Aparte de todo aquel misterioso asunto, lo que más la inquietaba aunque tratase de suprimirlo de su mente era el sombrío susurro de aquella mujer vestida de negro, de hecho, su sola presencia la inquietó. No paraba de pensar en qué sabría ella de su familia, ¿por qué sabía la nana que le cantó su madre? ¿Y por qué cantársela a ella? Le daba muy mala espina. Los otros magos presentes en la reunión ya habían advertido de la oscuridad de aquella chica, e incluso Bruni la había captado nada más entrar en la taberna.

"Tal vez sea realmente esa persona la que anda tras de mí".

Desde luego, era una buena candidata. Tendría que estar alerta.

-Oh, eh, Elsa – llamó Anna atolondradamente -, creo que no te lo había comentado, pero el Duque de Weselton vendrá hoy por aquí.

Lo soltó como si hubiese hecho una trastada. Elsa abrió los ojos como platos. ¿De verdad iba a retomar relaciones con aquel despojo humano? Elsa se echó una mano a la frente antes de protestar, pero Anna se adelantó, moviendo las manos rápidamente.

-Sabía que no te parecería buena idea, pero Elsa, lo necesitamos como socio comercial, al menos un tiempo. Démosle una oportunidad. Sabes que ha intentado redimirse de sus pecados durante unos años. Vamos a probar.

Elsa suspiró con paciencia.

-Tú eres la regente ahora Anna, todo lo que esté bien bajo tu juicio, estará bien para mí también – asintió con una sonrisa benevolente -. Démosle una oportunidad.

Aquella misma tarde atracó el barco con los colores negro y granate del Ducado de Weselton en el puerto de Arendelle. A pesar de que Elsa había pensado volver al Bosque Encantado, decidió quedarse en Arendelle unos días más para ver como transcurría este encuentro. Las dos hermanas aguardaron estoicamente en el salón del trono para recibir a su invitado. Pero no venía solo. Lo acompañaban, como siempre, sus dos guardas, y un pequeño grupo de personas distinguidas, lo que Anna y Elsa consideraron como sus vasallos más allegados, los Nobles de su Ducado. Lo que tardaron en observar y que cuando lo hicieron, las dejó mudas, fue que una de esas Nobles era la mujer de negro que había estado en la reunión clandestina. Anna y Elsa murmuraron mientras veían a la comitiva acercarse hasta ellas para rendir sus honores.

-¿Qué clase de provocación es esta? -refunfuñó Elsa con exasperación.

-Ay, madre. Ahora me doy cuenta. ¡Ella es una de las Nobles más importantes del Ducado! ¡Ahora la reconozco! - Medio gritó Anna tratando de amortiguar su voz -. Estuvo en mi coronación, probablemente hasta en la tuya, Elsa.

Esta vez no apareció con la pomposa capa de plumas negras que llevaba en la reunión clandestina, sino con una capa granate que le cubría los hombros y le caía hasta las rodillas, dejando entrever un distinguido uniforme negro con botones y otros ribetes dorados. Los colores del Ducado de Weselton, al estilo de Weselton. No había duda. El pelo suelto castaño y un pintalabios escarlata resaltaban su mandíbula marcada y su expresión firme y altiva.

Elsa resopló con cierta repulsa, pero mantuvo su cordial compostura.

-Oh, Majestad. Majestades, debería decir – empezó el viejo Duque -. No me desharé en elogios, al menos no del todo – rió para sí mismo -, pero es un honor estar de nuevo en este magnífico salón.

-El placer es nuestro, supongo – respondió Anna con formalidad.

Elsa sabía que tras su diplomacia se escondía cierta parafernalia, pero era parte de su oficio.

-Me he tomado la libertad de traer conmigo a varios de los más distinguidos Nobles de mis tierras, ellos son los que me ayudan a gestionar el Ducado y a mejorar los tratados comerciales.

Uno tras otro los fue presentando con bastante suntuosidad. Pero la última fue la que más esperaban escrutar las hermanas.

-Origan de Weselton. Mi consejera y diplomática más cercana, también exploradora de las tierras circundantes.

La chica se acercó con parsimonia y profirió una desenvuelta reverencia a Anna, para acto seguido posicionarse frente a Elsa, que la estudiaba con recelo en cada movimiento y palabra que hacía.

-Un placer, Elsa de Arendelle, o de Ahtohallan, debería decir -. Se inclinó sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos en la reverencia más exquisita que Elsa jamás hubiese recibido y le dio el protocolario beso en la mano más sensual que le hubiesen dado en sus años de reinado.

Elsa quedó tan sorprendida que casi se estremeció, y se acarició levemente la mano tras el contacto. Sacudió la cabeza, esto no tenía ningún sentido. Esa misma tarde organizaron un recibimiento con comida y bebida para los recién llegados, dejando los asuntos serios a tratar para el día siguiente. Fue ahí cuando la inquietante noble con poderes se acercó sigilosamente a las hermanas de Arendelle, suficientemente despacio como para no asustarlas, pero suficientemente intimidante como para impartir respeto.

-Muchas gracias por el recibimiento, Majestades – dijo con cordialidad, alzando ligeramente la copa de vino hacia ellas mientras la otra la mantenía en la espalda -. No hay por qué asustarse, Alteza – le hizo un gesto conciliador a Elsa, al ver que estaba muy atenta a lo que hacía con su mano oculta tras la espalda -, no es este un buen lugar ni un buen momento para dar rienda suelta a la magia. ¿O sí lo es?

Penetró la mirada de ojos negros como la noche en la rubia. Por un momento, Elsa creyó que con ese comentario estaba haciendo una vaga referencia al día de su propia coronación, la noche en la que, sin querer, dejó escapar sus poderes en aquel mismo salón, en una fiesta parecida a esta. O tal vez sólo fue su propia inseguridad.

-Desde luego que no lo es – respondió con suma frialdad.

-De todas formas, al Duque no le agradaría – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, quitándole importancia a lo anterior.

A Elsa casi se le había olvidado que esa persona poseía control sobre el aire, igual que ella sobre el hielo, pero lo camuflaba muy bien tras su trabajo de consejera en el Ducado de Weselton, donde parecía hacer una labor impecable.

"¿Qué trama esta chica?"

-¿Acaso el Duque no sabe que tienes...bueno, poderes? - Preguntó Anna abruptamente, como si no hubiese podido contenerse.

Origan bebió un trago.

-Por supuesto que no. No se entera de nada. Yo lo mantengo ignorante. Aunque poco a poco le van llegando rumores, y eso sólo hace que su respeto hacia mí crezca…

-Adoras que te teman – soltó Elsa sin bajar la guardia ni una pizca.

Origan la miró con curiosidad.

-No lo adoro, pero es útil – torció el gesto dubitativamente -. O tal vez sí que lo adoro. En fin, ¿qué os pareció lo que oísteis en aquella reunión de la taberna?

Dio otro elegante trago a su copa.

-Pues, raro – contestó Anna.

-Claramente no nos podemos fiar de nadie – dijo Elsa más firmemente, escrutando sus ojos negros.

-Supongo que es parte de lo que conlleva tener magia – dijo la chica -. Un mundo más místico te rodea, te guste o no. Los seres como nosotras no podemos perder tanto tiempo con estos...menesteres terrenales.

-No sé qué te consideras tú, pero yo soy un ser humano, y pertenezco a este mundo terrenal – dijo Elsa alzando el mentón con dignidad.

-¿No me digas? - La otra alzó una ceja con fingida sorpresa – Debe de ser por eso por lo que no dudaste en abdicar y cederle el trono a tu hermana, la cuál es...una humana corriente – soltó con indiferencia haciendo un movimiento de mano hacia Anna -, mientras tú te dedicas a pasearte por las tierras encantadas.

Elsa frunció el ceño. De hecho, estaba teniendo mucho más desgaste físico desde que había dejado el trono y se dedicaba a trabajar en el equilibrio entre los pueblos y entre el mundo natural y humano, además de ayudar a su hermana cuando lo necesitaba en Arendelle. Sin contar las múltiples fiestas y celebraciones reales y reuniones a las que debía acudir, por voluntad propia, y por hacer unión entre Arendelle y otros territorios.

Se podía palpar en el ambiente el poder de Elsa crecer. Origan alzó la comisura del labio al darse cuenta, y Elsa vio que se había dado cuenta, lo que la puso más nerviosa todavía.

En ese momento, llegó Kristoff para llevarse a Anna a que conociese a unos invitados. Anna se despidió insegura, mirando hacia atrás a las dos mujeres que creaban una tensión inaudita en el lugar.

-Yo también me voy – anunció Elsa, sin apartar la áspera mirada de la invitada de Weselton.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta del Gran Salón. Necesitaba mantener la compostura, bajar su nivel de inquietud y volver a un estado equilibrado. Así que decidió salir al corredor a alejarse de esa fiesta absurda. Pero enseguida notó que su invitada más detestable caminaba tras ella.


	4. Primer choque

La historia va tomando forma poco a poco, no tardaré tanto en actualizar la próxima vez, ¿vale? Espero que os divirtáis.

¡Gracias por leer! :D

4\. Primer choque

ELSA

Elsa sintió una corriente de aire a su alrededor que no debería estar ahí, pues las ventanas del rojizo corredor estaban todas cerradas. Oía las voces de la fiesta de fondo al cerrarse la puerta por detrás. Notó sus propios poderes alterarse bajo su piel.

-Yo que tú mantendría esas manos tan delicadas y elegantes a resguardo. No querrás enfrentarte a mí – dijo aquella rasposa voz justo detrás de ella -. Siempre te ha funcionado bien lo de apartarte de la gente y aislarte en tus aposentos.

Elsa se giró ariscamente.

-¿Y qué sabes tú de mí? No tienes ni idea.

Origan la miró con descaro, como aquella que ya la conoce de sobra. La tensión entre ellas era insana, horrible.

-Sé lo suficiente. Por ejemplo, cómo viviste atormentada dentro de tu cuarto, y como te atormentaba todavía más el ver tus propias ventanas triangulares congeladas ante tus propias emociones. Sé que cuando te alejabas de Arendelle para dar tus "paseos rutinarios", como tú los llamabas, en realidad te ibas a tu rincón favorito del fiordo a aliviar tu magia y dejarla salir libremente, antes de que te comiese. Y sé, que en el fondo estás terriblemente asustada del efecto que pueda tener el amor romántico en ti.

Elsa la miraba horrorizada.

-No es posible que hayas tenido espías…

-Elsa, querida, a mí no me hacen falta esa clase de triquiñuelas ordinarias. Yo misma te he estado observando.

Elsa se quedo mirándola con incredulidad, tratando de no bajar la guardia.

-Desde las alturas, por supuesto - añadió la castaña -. La verdad es que he pasado muchas horas observándote desde las nubes que flotaban sobre ti, es una de las ventajas de controlar el viento. ¿Qué te parece? Es romántico, ¿verdad?

Elsa bajó la cabeza ante su propia impotencia, y la irguió con renovado odio. De repente, esa mujer que había aparecido casi de la nada en su vida, resulta que había estado en ella prácticamente desde siempre, ya fuese como una dignataria del Ducado de Weselton, o como un ser mágico que controla el viento. Pero, ¿qué la había llevado a rondar su vida tan de cerca?

-Largo de mi Reino.

-Ah, ah. Ya no es TU Reino – sonrió maliciosamente.

Fue Elsa la primera en atacar. Un proyectil afilado salió de la palma derecha de Elsa directo al pecho de Origan, pero esta lo apartó con un movimiento de muñeca, sin necesidad de mover el cuerpo.

-Predecible – dijo con desdén.

Acto seguido empezó a avanzar lentamente hacia Elsa, recreándose en la tensión del momento para intimidarla. Pero la Reina de Hielo no se amedrentó.

"Espera que la ataque de frente"

De repente, el techo del corredor se congeló, y de él empezaron a desprenderse decenas de picos helados que caían a toda velocidad sobre la chica de Weselton. Esta tuvo que girar rápidamente sobre su capa granate para crear una corriente de aire que se llevase los picos helados a un rincón del corredor y no la tocasen.

-No está mal.

Dijo tras recuperar la compostura. Tras un segundo de quietud, Elsa volvió a la carga congelando el suelo del corredor, lo que prácticamente dejó en el mismo lugar a la extranjera, que ya no podía avanzar sin caerse. Esta alzó los brazos para crear una especie de remolino de viento que tomaba fuerza cada segundo alrededor de Elsa. Elsa lo miraba crecer en torno a ella, empezaba a levantarle el vestido y a levantarle a ella los pies del suelo. La elevó un metro, envolviéndola cada vez más rápido y haciéndole perder la noción de donde estaba, pero hizo uso de sus poderes. Poco a poco el remolino se fue llenando de escarcha, y lo que era sólo aire empezó a convertirse en un tornado de nieve y escarcha que se inflaba por momentos, y al final, reventó, saliendo toda la escarcha disparada en todas direcciones y dejando caer a Elsa en el suelo de nuevo. Cuando se irguió de nuevo, vio a la castaña resbalando de espaldas sobre el hielo del suelo. La fuerza del estallido del remolino la había derribado.

-¡Basta! - Gritó Elsa – No pelearemos aquí, ¡no en Arendelle!

-No te preocupes, quinto espíritu, no vamos a destruir tu querido castillo.

Pero desde donde estaba en el suelo, no perdió tiempo en lanzar un fuerte disparo de aire potente dirigido a Elsa, que esta contuvo como pudo con un torrente de hielo que salía de su mano. De repente, había dos chorros de poder enfrentándose en el centro del pasillo, luchando por abarcar el lado de la otra y llegar hasta su contrincante. Elsa gimió, sentía que su poder la iba abandonando por momentos y cedía poco a poco terreno al fuerte viento. Vio como Origan se ponía de pie manteniendo la fuerza de su disparo, y al tomar una posición más cómoda, la potencia de su chorro se acrecentó. Elsa la vio sonreír.

Justo en ese instante de lucha de fuerzas, la puerta del Gran Salón que quedaba tras Origan, se abrió. Elsa temió que las viesen, pero más temió herir a quien hubiese entrado.

-¡Elsa! - Olaf se llevó las ramas de sus bracitos a la cara, mirando a Elsa y Origan sin comprender.

-¡Olaf, vuelve dentro!

-Me gustaría unirme pero no tengo claro que esto sea un juego – dijo el muñeco de nieve corriendo hacia la rubia instintivamente.

-¡No, Olaf!

Elsa notó sus fuerzas flaquear al ver al muñeco de nieve agarrarse a su pierna. Entonces, Origan aprovechó ese momento de desconcentración para empujar más fuerte la corriente y hacer caer a la heredera de Arendelle. Olaf cayó junto a ella. Los chorros de magia cesaron, y Origan avanzó lentamente hasta la rubia y su amigo.

-Vaya, tus amiguitos no pueden separarse de ti. Qué pena que eso sea a veces tu mayor debilidad – chascó la lengua y se agachó junto a ellos -. Hola, Olaf, soy Origan, encantada.

El muñeco de nieve miró primero a Elsa con desconcierto y luego a la extranjera con inseguridad, pero acto seguido le dio la manita. Elsa jadeaba por el esfuerzo.

-Ahora, necesito algo de vosotros. En realidad, sólo de ti, Elsa.

Con un movimiento del brazo apartó a Olaf de su creadora flotando por el aire hasta el otro lado del corredor, para que no incordiase.

-Nigari, mantenlo ahí – dijo, hablándole al aire.

Un ave negra entró a toda velocidad por una ventana que acababa de abrir la castaña con el otro brazo. El pájaro se posó sobre Olaf y empezó a picotearle para molestarlo. Rápidamente y antes de que nadie pudiese quejarse, Origan puso a Elsa bajo control en el suelo, aferrando sus muñecas y sus tobillos al suelo mientras ella protestaba, ejerciendo una fuerza invisible, que por supuesto, era aire.

Origan se inclinó sugestivamente sobre su presa, examinándola de arriba abajo y chascó la lengua.

-Estás hasta algo atractiva, así, como un animalillo rabioso – soltó una risa impertinente y volvió a erguir el cuerpo, ahí donde estaba, agachada junto a Elsa.

-Eres despreciable, ¡suéltame!

Aunque la situación era ciertamente aterradora, Elsa sentía algo de curiosidad, algo que no sabía lo que era, que le instaba a observar y seguir los pasos de aquella extranjera.

Origan no la escuchó y se acercó más a la cara de Elsa, cogiéndole la cabeza gentilmente y apoyándola sobre sus piernas en una postura cómoda.

-¿Más cómoda así, Alteza?

Elsa no entendía nada, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Podía oír a Olaf al fondo del pasillo quejarse del pájaro y sus picotazos. Sentía una intensa rabia hacia esa mujer y hacia la situación que estaba viviendo. Se atrevía a inmiscuirse en su Reino, a faltarles el respeto a ella y a su hermana, ¡y a atacarla! ¿Y ella era el quinto elemento? Sentía que la ira le salía por los poros, y que seguramente, se podía ver reflejada en su cara.

Vio a Origan abrir un pequeño frasco de cristal sobre ella que contenía un humo púrpura, y lo acercó a los labios de Elsa.

-No te preocupes, no tienes que bebértelo.

Elsa no entendió como, pero de alguna manera, el aliento que ella soltaba se iba metiendo en el frasco y hacía crecer el humo púrpura.

-Lo que estás haciendo es vertir todo el odio que desbordas ahora mismo en este pequeño frasquito - Lo tapó cuidadosamente -. ¿Ves? No ha pasado nada.

Origan le dio un beso en la frente como agradecimiento, lo cuál desconcertó a Elsa todavía más en su aturdimiento, depositó la cabeza de Elsa con cuidado en el suelo, y acto seguido se puso de pie de un salto.

-Muchas gracias, Alteza.

Saltó al alféizar de la ventana, el pájaro que atormentaba a Olaf se posó en su hombro, y ambos saltaron a la fría noche. Ya no los volvieron a ver. El aire que frenaba sus muñecas y sus tobillos desapareció, y Olaf llegó corriendo junto a ella. Los dos estaban bien. ¿Qué había significado todo eso?

Elsa sentía infinidad de emociones en ese momento, y ninguna le agradaba.

Veía en Origan a una gran amenaza, pero de alguna forma, también como una igual, que entendía a la perfección lo que implicaba poseer magia y estar dentro de ese juego. En su aturdimiento, decidió que ir al Ahtohallan a buscar alguna explicación podría ser lo más sensato, pues allí solía encontrar siempre las respuestas que buscaba. Las dudas sobre sí misma se agolpaban en su pecho, ¿debería ella realmente ser el quinto Espíritu? ¿Podría llegar a apartar a esa amenaza hecha persona de su vida? Y lo que más le preocupaba, ¿estarán los espíritus de su parte?


	5. Memorias

¡Hola! Seguimos adelante con esta bonita historia. Una vez más, mil gracias a todos los que leéis este fanfic y por supuestísimo a los que dejáis tiempo para comentar :D

Disclaimer: los personajes de Disney no me pertenece.

5\. Memorias

ELSA

Cabalgaba a lomos del Nokk llena de dudas. ¿Acaso no debería ser ella el quinto elemento? ¿Habría candidatos mejores? Desde luego, la chica de Weselton había demostrado que tenía buen dominio de sus poderes, tanto como para vencer a Elsa. ¿Y qué era ese frasco púrpura? ¿Qué demonios había salido de su aliento? Sentía la necesidad inmediata de llegar al Ahtohallan para hallar respuestas, respuestas que no sabía si le podía dar. Pero era un buen sitio para empezar.

A medida que se acercaba al gran río de hielo, sentía su interior más inquieto, el ambiente estaba revuelto. Los espíritus estaban alterados y fuera de todo equilibrio. Acarició al caballo de agua para intentar calmar la agitación que sentía en él, pero él respondió con un bufido seco. Elsa frunció el ceño, pero se concentró en llegar a su destino.

Entró en el Ahtohallan a grandes zancadas, no sabiendo cómo preguntar eso, pues se sentía estúpida hablándole a las paredes de hielo. Pero el Ahtohallan la sintió nada más entrar, iluminando las paredes con los colores de los elementos. Elsa se situó en el centro, donde una vez se revelase a sí misma y se jurase ser completamente fiel a su propio ser. Fue el propio Ahtohallan el que empezó a lanzarle imágenes. Primero apareció el Nokk, dando vueltas sobre la superficie del fiordo, como solía hacer cuando estaba desasosegado por algo. Seguido apareció Galerna, moviendo las últimas hojas del otoño en lo que parecía una danza desenfrenada.

Elsa prestó mucha atención porque era el elemento más distante ahora mismo con ella. El movimiento de Galerna se dirigió, cambiando de imagen, hacia una humana. Una niña. Su pelo castaño oscuro se movía al ritmo del espíritu del viento, corriendo por lo que parecía la cubierta de un barco, atracado en lo que Elsa reconoció como el puerto de Arendelle. La niña jugaba con el viento, moviéndolo a su antojo. La niña se giró y Elsa pudo examinar mejor su cara. Era una cara redonda, con esponjosos mofletes y ojos oscuros y risueños. Era Origan sin duda.

"Ya desde pequeña tenía un gran dominio sobre el viento" Pensó Elsa con curiosidad. "¿Pero por qué me muestra esto?"

La niña saltaba tranquilamente hasta que un visiblemente más joven Duque de Weselton apareció en escena y le advirtió que tuviese cuidado, que con esa actitud saltarina nunca se convertiría en nadie de provecho ni en el Ducado ni fuera. Que todo el mundo la pisotearía. La pequeña Origan arrugó la frente, y cuando él se dio la vuelta, ella le sacó la lengua con burla.

Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

El cielo se oscureció y cambió la imagen de nuevo. Ya era de noche en ese mismo puerto, y se podían distinguir ya pocas luces tintineantes en las calles de Arendelle y en el castillo. Una enorme aurora boreal resplandecía en el cielo aquella noche. La niña volvió a salir a la cubierta, parecía alarmada. Se acercó a la barandilla de un lado del barco para clavar su mirada en el castillo de Arendelle. Una fuerte y abrupta brisa acompañada de un sonido agudo movieron fuertemente el pelo y las ropas de la niña, lo que quería decir que Galerna estaba ahí. Repentinamente, con un rápido movimiento de brazo, alzó esa especie de vuelo que le hacía flotar por el aire y que le hizo atravesar la ciudad hasta llegar hábilmente a una ventana del palacio.

"¡Mi ventana!"

La pequeña Origan se quedó agachada en el alféizar de la ventana, mirando con curiosidad lo que ocurría dentro. Elsa pudo distinguir que ella misma de niña se encontraba dentro, sentada en el borde de la cama y mirándose las manos, muerta de miedo. Lo recordaba bien. Se dio cuenta, con horror, de que era la noche en la que casi mata a Anna. Pudo ver la carita de ternura que ponía la niña castaña al ver a la propia Elsa tan asustada y medio llorando.

"Origan debió de sentir una especie de despertar de la magia aquella noche, casualmente, su Ducado la había traído hasta allí y andaba cerca, y había notado algo en ella, algo que conectaba toda la magia".

Elsa intentó hacer memoria, pero estaba segura de que nunca la había visto, no la vio aquella noche en su ventana.

"Esa debió de ser la primera vez que me espió...luego lo tendría como un hobby" Pensó Elsa con fastidio.

La imagen volvió a cambiar. Esta vez le mostró a Origan madura, con esa sonrisa detestable de superioridad, en lo alto de ¿una nube? Y mirando hacia abajo, hacia la tierra. Claramente habían pasado muchas cosas entre medio para hacer cambiar a esa tierna niña en esa horrible mujer. Vio como descendía a toda velocidad y frenaba antes de llegar al suelo, escondiéndose, para observar a lo lejos algo que a Elsa le impactó sumamente. ¡Era ella misma! Justo en el momento en el que volvía de salvar Arendelle montada en el Nokk, hacía un año, más o menos, y cruzaba sonriente las aguas del fiordo a galope, dando sus primeros pasos tras ser revelada como el quinto espíritu.

"Ese debió de ser un punto de inflexión para Origan. Ahí empezó su plan, entonces."

Lo siguiente que apareció ante sus ojos fue la Origan que Elsa conocía, no la Origan niña. Estaba discutiendo con un hombre mayor que ella que tenía los mismos ojos redondeados y oscuros y la misma mandíbula marcada. Parecía su padre. Y parecía que estaban en una casa bastante lujosa, debía de ser su casa en el Ducado de Weselton. El hombre le reprochaba a voz en grito que fuese una egoísta y que no prestase atención a su familia, mientras la joven, con el atuendo de Weselton, permanecía ante él con los brazos cruzados y la mirada indiferente. La furia del hombre se fue acrecentando de tal manera ante la fastidiosa chica que levantó el puño y se acercó a ella bruscamente. Pero Origan respondió rápido, y cambiando su mirada a una totalmente desafiante, sacó el mismo frasco de cristal, que contenía todavía poco humo púrpura, y se lo puso en la boca a su padre. Este hecho lo dejó tan estupefacto que frenó en seco, y acto seguido, tras verter su aliento en él, se agachó y se puso a llorar, volviendo a recriminar a su hija que fuese tan fría. Esta vez fue Origan la que habló, y sólo dijo que él había ayudado mucho a crear aquella frialdad.

Seguido, una escena muy parecida, pero en lo que Elsa conocía como el Palacio de Weselton, y con el mismísimo Duque de Weselton como protagonista. Origan aparecía igual, escuchando un sermón de él, al que no parecía estar haciendo mucho caso. Esta vez parecía no ir dirigido hacia ella, sino hacia alguien más, aunque el rencor y la malicia se reflejaban en su cara claramente. El Duque parecía alterado, y Elsa captó su cara de estar tramando algo malicioso. Elsa suspiró, recordando los momentos vividos el día de su coronación. En el recuerdo que el Ahtohallan le mostraba, Origan había aprovechado unos segundos en los que el Duque había cerrado los ojos para enfatizar sus palabras, para acercar el frasco a su boca. El humo púrpura iba creciendo mientras el hombre dejaba caer en él, sin saberlo, toda su maldad.

Los siguientes recuerdos que lanzó el Ahtohallan fueron flashes en los que la chica castaña aparecía en diferentes lugares y situaciones, con gentes distintas. En todos ellos aparecía una Origan ya adulta, en un tiempo probablemente reciente, acercando el frasco púrpura a la boca de distintas personas. Elsa se dio cuenta de que todas las situaciones tenían algo en común: había maldad y odio. El tipo de odio que sintió ella cuando pelearon en los pasillos del palacio de Arendelle, y Origan le puso el frasco de humo púrpura en los labios para que vertiese su aliento.

Definitivamente, era ella la persona que quería apartarla del Ahtohallan y de la magia de la naturaleza. Y había estado siguiéndole los pasos desde el mismo momento en el que se convirtió, o más bien se dio cuenta, de que era el quinto espíritu.

Elsa sintió la voz ancestral del Ahtohallan hablando como un eco dentro de ella, como si le estuviese transmitiendo esos pensamientos.

"_**Pero los elementos no están con ella. No todos.**_"

De alguna forma sintió cierto alivio al sentir que la magia estaba con ella, porque era parte de ella misma.

Salió meditabunda del Ahtohallan y se dirigió al Bosque Encantado, donde varios Northuldra acudieron a su llegada, como solían hacer. Ryder y Honeymaren dejaron un momento apartados a sus renos para saludar a la rubia. Ryder sonrió de oreja a oreja, como solía hacer, mientras que Honeymaren torció el gesto al ver en Elsa una expresión contrariada.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Elsa?

Honeymaren siempre había sido muy atenta con ella, desde el primer minuto, y jamás daba prioridad a otra cosa si Elsa andaba cerca, ella era siempre su prioridad. Lo cual agradaba a la princesa, aunque de alguna forma la inquietaba, haciéndola sentir como si tuviese que dar algo a cambio de tanta consideración.

Elsa meneó la cabeza en señal de negación y se sentó en una roca. Decidió preguntar directamente.

-¿Habéis visto por aquí a una mujer ataviada de negro que controla el viento?

Las miradas entre sí de desconcierto de Ryder y Honeymaren le respondieron a su pregunta. No había pasado por ellí.

ORIGAN

Hacía frío en las alturas de su nube. Se notaba que le faltaba poco al invierno para hacer su aparición. Paseaba de un lado a otro llena de euforia, había sido una bonita gran victoria sobre Elsa de Arendelle.

-Ni siquiera pensaba enfrentarme a ella todavía y fíjate, me dejó ganar así tan fácilmente… - comentó la castaña con sorna.

-Grraaa – graznó el pájaro negro volando hacia el hombro de su dueña -. Tuviste suerte. Es muy poderosa.

-Es muy poderosa, es verdad – admitió Origan en un susurro imperceptible -. La ventaja que tenemos es que ni ella misma sabe lo poderosa que es.

-Lo es. Por eso es el quinto espíritu.

-Y por eso tenemos un plan – le cortó la chica girando la cabeza para mirarlo con una ceja levantada amenazadoramente -. ¿De qué lado estás tú, si puede saberse? Sabía que sentías cierta admiración por Elsa de Arendelle, pero más vale que tengas claras tus lealtades.

-Por supuesto, siempre. Aunque la rubia tiene mejor humor que tú. Tal vez debería replantearme mis lealtades.

-Pero yo soy más graciosa, ella es más taciturna.

-Pero tienes peor corazón – apuntó el ave.

-Ya hay demasiada gente con buen corazón -. Respondió ella, quitándole importancia.

-Además, ella huele mejor.

Origan torció la boca.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? Eso puedo confirmarlo yo, que la he tenido cerca, ¿pero tú?

-Elsa deja un rastro muy particular – Nigari alzó el vuelo y planeó a un metro sobre la cabeza de su dueña, que lo observaba con escepticismo.

-Así que Elsa, ¿eh? Tu amiguita Elsa, vaya, vaya.

Origan empezó a dar manotazos al aire persiguiendo juguetonamente a su amigo alado, que la esquivaba divertido.

Elsa era, sin duda, muy poderosa, pensó Origan cuando paró de atormentar al pájaro negro. Por eso había decidido desde el principio deshacerse de ella de otra forma que no fuese en una batalla. Porque cabía la posibilidad de perder y eso era algo que de ninguna manera entraba en sus planes. Acarició el frasco de cristal con humo púrpura que siempre llevaba guardado en su cinto.

-Ya se acerca el momento, copito de nieve.


	6. Segundo choque

¡Ahí va nuevo capítulo! Gracias por seguir leyendo (aunque no comentando ¬¬) pero gracias igualmente :P

Disclaimer: por desgracia todos estos personajes no me pertenecen, salvo Origan, pero a Disney sí

6\. Segundo choque

ELSA

-¡Sorpresa!

La risueña cara de Anna apareció ante la atónita mirada de Elsa.

-¡Anna! No sabía que venías – Elsa se levantó de la roca en la que estaba y abrazó fuertemente a su hermana.

-Es que no pensaba venir, pero después de lo que pasó los últimos días que estuviste en Arendelle pensé que te vendría bien una visita. Y así, ya sabes, te echo un vistazo – Anna se irguió sonriente frente a ella, con las manos alegremente entrelazadas en la espalda -. Además, tenemos que hablar de como preparar la fiesta del Solsticio de Invierno, ¡y va a ser tu segundo cumpleaños como el quinto espíritu!

Elsa se llevó una mano al pecho mientras se acicalaba el vestido blanco.

-Así es – afirmó la hermana mayor -. Creo que deberíamos repetir la cena en las calles de Arendelle, a la gente le gusta ver a su maravillosa Reina integrada con el pueblo.

Anna le sonrió amablemente.

Se encontraban un poco alejadas del campamento Northuldra. Elsa había ido a parar en uno de sus largos paseos a una roca a la orilla del riachuelo que circundaba la zona de acampada, meditando sobre su situación y sobre su rol como quinto espíritu. ¿Qué era ella ahora? Parecía que nunca terminaría de encontrar su lugar en el mundo, era frustrante. Por otro lado, ya no se sentía tan perdida como anteriormente en su vida. Sabía donde estaba y por qué estaba, sabía que tenía el apoyo de Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, y de todo el Reino de Arendelle, y eso la hacía sentir segura, además del beneplácito de su madre, que la había llamado desde el propio Ahtohallan. No tenía nada que temer. Y aun así, esa amenazante mujer la intranquilizaba constantemente.

Anna se agachó junto a ella y le puso una mano sobre el brazo con suavidad.

-Te noto algo triste, como si te perturbase algo todo el rato. ¿Es por el lío que tuviste con la chica de negro?

Elsa suspiró y asintió.

-Origan, sí. No te voy a negar que me desconcierta. Pero sé que os tengo a todos vosotros, y que pase lo que pase estaréis ahí.

-Claro que sí – respondió Anna con la expresión más relajada -. Además, no se puede convertir en quinto espíritu cualquiera, es decir, a ver, no es una cosa para la que puedas prepararte, o lo eres o no lo eres. ¡Y tú lo eres!

Esta vez fue Elsa la que la miró más calmada. En ese momento se acercó Honeymaren por detrás de ellas, rascándose nerviosamente una mano.

-¡Hola, Anna! No te había visto llegar – la saludó alegremente -. Uhm...me preguntaba si te gustaría unirte Elsa a...bueno, si os gustaría uniros a las dos, a probar una especie de postre que hemos preparado mi hermano y yo. No os puedo asegurar que esté muy rico, ¡pero al menos es sano!

A Anna se le iluminaron los ojos, Elsa rió con una mano en la boca al verlo. Se levantaron para seguir a la Northuldra, pero Anna se quedó atrás con Elsa para cuchichearle algo.

-Menudas atenciones te procura Honeymaren – Anna abrió los ojos teatralmente y la señaló como un viejo de taberna.

Elsa rechazó su comentario con un gesto de la mano, quitándole importancia. Honeymaren era absolutamente adorable y divertida, Elsa la adoraba, pero nunca le había despertado ningún sentimiento más allá de eso. Estaban ya casi en el campamento cuando un fuerte viento se levantó alrededor de ellas.

-Uy, ¿Galerna? - Preguntó la pelirroja.

Elsa miró alrededor sombríamente.

-No, no es Galerna – se separó unos metros de las otras dos chicas, buscando con la mirada -. Conozco este viento…

Anna y Honeymaren la siguieron. Seguían a Elsa entre los árboles de las afueras del campamento cuando oyeron algo detrás.

-¿Vienes con las ropas de Reina hasta este bosque del norte? - La voz profunda de Origan resonó en la espesura del bosque - ¿Y dónde has dejado a tu reno y su mascota rubia?

Anna se quedó paralizada del susto y de esa especie de chiste que le costó entender.

-¿A qué has venido ahora? - Fue Elsa la que se adelantó y se plantó delante, desafiante.

Su expresión amenazante aparecía pocas veces en su rostro, pero cuando lo hacía era por una buena razón, y esta razón llevaba capa de plumas negras y era una insufrible molestia para ella.

-No quería perturbar vuestro paseo matutino, pero no he podido resistir la tentación de unirme a vosotras – miró a las tres chicas que esperaban en posición defensiva ante ella.

-Esta no es la guerra de los Espíritus del Bosque, ni siquiera de Arendelle. Esta guerra es entre tú y yo – le espetó Elsa.

-Tienes razón. Ellas pueden largarse.

Movió la mano izquierda y una corriente de aire se llevó a Anna y Honeymaren que salieron disparadas hasta la copa de uno de los árboles entre berridos agudos.

Elsa miró lo alto del árbol y seguido a ella.

-Me encanta el caos – aclaró la castaña -. Pero no me gusta herir a la gente sin un buen motivo. Claro que tú no eres gente cualquiera – avanzó unos parsimoniosos pasos hacia la rubia -. Tú has llevado una vida muy peculiar, extremadamente sola, contenida – la miró directamente a los ojos azules mientras se acercaba -, triste – ladeó la cabeza para mirarla como quien mira a un animalillo herido -. Y aun así reuniste el coraje para escapar de esa frustración, lo que sólo hizo que aumentara tu frustración, porque nadie te entendía. Y probablemente nadie te entiende.

-¡Oye! - Gritó Anna desde lo alto del árbol – ¡Yo le entiendo perfectamente! ¡Es mi hermana!

-Ya, ya nos ha quedado claro que es tu hermana – respondió Origan sin gritar, pero alzando el mentón ligeramente hacia el árbol -. O lo que queda de ella – volvió a bajar la astuta mirada hacia Elsa -. Porque ahora parte de ella convive con el mundo espiritual, ya no es tan fácil ni entenderla, ni alcanzarla.

Elsa se dio cuenta de que había mantenido la postura sin moverse ni un milímetro, totalmente absorta en las palabras que le llegaban de ella misma. A Elsa le mareaban muchas cosas de esa chica, le mareaban sus juegos de palabras, sus giros en el humor, poniéndola a prueba tan repentinamente como la apaciguaba. Hacía lo que quería con ella y Elsa apenas podía seguirla, ni darse cuenta. Pero sobre todo, tenía la sensación de que Origan la comprendía.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Cómo quieres ocupar mi lugar como quinto espíritu? - Dijo con enfado.

-Oh, verás – explicó mirándose las uñas -, tú me lo vas a conceder sin querer.

En ese momento Elsa atacó sin pensar. Un disparo helado fue directo hacia la mujer de capa negra, que lo esquivó por muy poco.

-Eso es, ¡saca tu rabia, Elsa!

Elsa apretó los dientes y se maldijo por no haber sido más rápida. La siguió con la mirada, y pensó en cómo adelantarse a los movimientos de la otra, que estaba empezando a originar un pequeño torbellino delante de ella que le servía de escudo. Pero un golpe seco hizo que parase el torbellino cuando Honeymaren se dejó caer desde las alturas. Había conseguido descender silenciosamente para interponerse entre Origan y Elsa sujetando una rama en forma de lanza que había improvisado en lo alto del árbol. Pero Elsa corrió y se puso junto a ella, cogiéndola del brazo levemente e instándole a que se quedase atrás para protegerla.

-Oh, lo que faltaba, vaya, vaya. Precioso – sonrió Origan con esa prepotente sonrisa de carmín -. ¿Acaso los Espíritus pueden tener novia?

Honeymaren se quedó tan blanca que se olvidó de que su plan era atacar. Elsa no se amedrentó y lo pensó mejor, haciendo caso omiso a su comentario. Actuando rápido, lanzó una placa de hielo al tronco de uno de los árboles tras Origan, y seguido lanzó un disparo de hielo que rebotó en la placa y, bien calculado, fue a parar a la espalda de la chica de Viento. El escudo de torbellino cesó súbitamente y la chica se derrumbó tras él.

Anna bajó finalmente de la copa del árbol y se unió a las otras dos.

Elsa se acercó cautelosamente al cuerpo inmóvil de la chica, que se hallaba en posición casi fetal, con los ojos cerrados. Preparó los puños en posición de ataque, ya el polvo helado crepitando entre sus dedos listo para salir disparado hacia el corazón de aquella extranjera. Elsa apretó los dientes con rabia, ya estaba prácticamente sobre el cuerpo de Origan.

-¡Elsa! ¿No pensarás matarla?

La voz asustada y dulce de Anna rompió su decisión tras ella.

-Anna, sólo nos ha traído mal, ¡es una amenaza!

-Elsa, tú no eres así. ¿De verdad quieres arrebatar una vida? Eso es algo que es para siempre. Ni siquiera ella ha querido arrebatártela a ti.

-Por ahora, Anna, pero no sabemos…

En ese momento, el cuerpo inmóvil se replegó, hizo un movimiento rápido y hábil y cambió posiciones con Elsa, que acabó, de nuevo, bajo la mujer de negro. Y todo en cuestión de tres segundos.

-¡Elsa!

Anna y Honeymaren corrieron para socorrer a la hermana mayor, pero Origan las apartó con bastante suavidad de allí con una corriente de aire, que las mantuvo flotando cerca de ellas y refunfuñando a grito pelado.

-Sabía que no podía confiar en ti, debería haberme dejado llevar por mi instinto y haberte destruido cuando he podido – pronunció Elsa con todo el rencor que su cuerpo podía asimilar.

Origan se inclinó sobre ella, acercando los labios hasta rozar la oreja de Elsa y sus mechones rubios. Elsa se estremeció ante esa cercanía tan sutil.

-Tienes toda la razón, Alteza, deberías haberlo hecho – le ronroneó suavemente.

Elsa apretó los labios, intentando sacar fuerzas para darle una patada y apartarla de ella. Pero no pudo moverse. Origan la tenía sujeta por las muñecas contra el suelo, sus brazos delgados pero fuertes la retenían de manera que no pudiese moverse ni usar sus poderes. Pasó a sujetarla con sus propios poderes para que se le quedasen las manos libres, sacó el frasco púrpura con el que Elsa ya estaba familiarizada.

-Elsa de Arendelle, esto es para ti.

Abrió el frasco y lo acercó a la nariz de la rubia. Esta lo miró con horror, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa sino aspirar el aroma púrpura contra su voluntad. Elsa se sintió mareada, había aspirado absolutamente todo el frasco. Oía la risa grave de Origan encima de ella, y las súplicas de Anna un poco más allá. No supo qué le ocurría, pero sabía que algo estaba empezando a recorrer sus venas, algo que no podía palpar, una emoción, una actitud.

Cedió a la terrible somnolencia y perdió la consciencia.


	7. La otra Elsa

¡Nuevo capítulo! Gracias lectoras/es :) ¡Espero que disfrutéis!

7\. La otra Elsa

La despertó una inmensa rabia. Una rabia que no había sentido nunca. Al levantarse se vio entre los brazos de Anna, que la abanicaba con su falda.

-Uff, Elsa menos mal, pensábamos que te había envenenado o algo peor, tiene una ca...ay, madre.

Elsa se levantó ágilmente y buscó a su alrededor.

-Soltadme – refunfuñó.

Sentía dentro de ella un odio y rencor tan grandes que sentía que apenas le pertenecían, pero los sentía. Vio a los Northuldra acercarse para contemplar el espectáculo.

-¿Qué miráis? ¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer? - Soltó.

Los miembros de la tribu se miraron desconcertados unos a otros.

Pero Elsa posó la mirada en la llegada del Espíritu de Fuego, que corría con la mecha de su espalda encendida y los ojos como una rendija y se plantó frente a ella plantándole cara, como si de repente fuese una enemiga. Elsa sonrió con desaire, ignorando al pequeño animal.

Una vibración en la tierra la hizo clavarse en ella con fuerza. Zancadas largas y sólidas se acercaban rebotando en el bosque como una tormenta, y Elsa las sintió acercarse y esperó estoicamente su llegada. Era un Gigante de Tierra, que se paró detrás de los árboles, al otro lado de Bruni. Acto seguido las aguas del Nokk salpicaron en el riachuelo a unos metros de distancia, relinchando y moviéndose bruscamente en señal de disgusto y rechazo. Los tres Espíritus rodeaban a Elsa. Sólo faltaba Galerna, pero no tardó en aparecer. El Espíritu del Viento llegó en la lejanía, pero primero rodeó amablemente a esa chica ataviada con capa negra, que esperaba con la mirada atenta a un lado del espectáculo, cerca de la orilla del río en el que danzaba el Nokk. Elsa la miró con desprecio, y luego miró a Galerna, que finalmente se unió a sus compañeros Espíritus, rodeando a Elsa para molestarla.

-¿Qué está pasando? - Preguntó Anna a unos metros de Elsa - ¿Qué les pasa a los espíritus? ¿Qué te pasa a ti, Elsa?

Elsa no le respondió e interpuso un bloque de hielo entre ella y su hermana para que no se interpusiese en sus asuntos, mientras no dejaba de mirar a los Espíritus uno a uno.

"Así que estáis en mi contra, ¿eh? Mala elección." Pensó la rubia.

Bruni fue el primero en reptar en zigzag hasta las cercanías de Elsa y lanzarle una rápida bola de fuego sin amedrentarse.

Elsa lo rebatió con un simple haz de hielo. El siguiente también lo rebatió. Y los sucesivos. Se le unió el Nokk, que atrajo el agua del río y la expulsó hacia la rubia con fuerza. A esta le pilló por sorpresa y acabó empapada. Elsa se giró malhumorada y congeló al caballo de agua. Entonces Galerna se alejó para coger impulso y salió como un torpedo en dirección a Elsa.

-¡No, Aire! - La voz profunda y seca de Origan salió de algún lugar y detuvo instantáneamente al Espíritu del Viento.

La potente corriente de aire se desvió y evitó la figura de Elsa. Anna no aguantó más y siguió ese chorro de voz que había salido del amparo de los árboles circundantes. Corrió hacia la chica de negro, que a pesar de haber detenido el ataque del Espíritu del Viento, seguía observando con una sonrisa de suficiencia y expectación el espectáculo de magia ante ella. Apenas vio llegar a Anna, que la agarró con fuerza del cuello de la capa.

-¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana?!

Los ojos de la pelirroja chispeaban fervientemente por la rabia de no entender y por la preocupación por la rubia.

-¿No la ves? Ha sacado la maldad que llevaba escondiendo mucho tiempo.

-¡Claro que no! Esa de ahí no es Elsa, ¡es un engendro de persona que has creado tú! Para apartarla del mundo de los Espíritus y ocupar su lugar. – Anna frunció la boca y alzó un dedo que apuntaba a la castaña directamente -. Devuélveme a mi hermana.

-La verdad es que ya es tarde, el odio acumulado de la Humanidad ya está dentro de ella. No puedo hacer nada – explicó con suficiencia.

Entre el Nokk y Bruni molieron a disparos a Elsa. Galerna los rodeaba inquieta, sin actuar. Y Origan miraba atenta, pero Anna vio que le había cambiado la cara. El Gigante de Tierra dio un paso y elevó una de sus grandes piernas macizas, que empezó a hacer sombra amenazadoramente sobre Elsa. Anna oyó farfullar una palabrota a su lado, y acto seguido vio a la chica de Viento salir disparada hacia la pelea mágica. Esquivó los diferentes disparos de los elementos de unos y otros y se posicionó casi al lado de Elsa, justo a tiempo para hacer fuerza con su poder de Aire para evitar que el gigantesco pie del Gigante aplastara a la rubia. Cuando esta se dio cuenta, se unió a ella y sumaron fuerzas para empujar el enorme pie y que el Gigante cayera hacia atrás.

Por un momento, las dos chicas se miraron, resoplando por el esfuerzo de haber contenido semejante fuerza, y entonces Origan salió de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con la ayuda de Galerna, que no dejaba de circundar la zona. Elsa la siguió con la mirada y cuando reaccionó, no perdió oportunidad de lanzarle una especie de flecha de hielo, pero nunca la rozó. La castaña aterrizó a unos metros del cúmulo de Espíritus mágicos. Los tres Espíritus restantes la miraron, abandonaron su ataque a Elsa y se posicionaron decididamente a los costados de Origan, que se alzaba triunfante frente a la Reina del Hielo.

Había conseguido lo que quería, tenía a los Espíritus de su parte al fin.

Esta vez fue Honeymaren la que se acercó con la presteza de un ave de caza con su lanza en mano apuntando a Origan. Le rechinaban los dientes al mirarla con odio profundo mientras avanzaba y se posicionaba por delante de Elsa para protegerla.

Origan soltó un bufido divertido y cruzó los brazos mientras esperaba almidonadamente a la Northuldra.

-No tienes ningún derecho sobre este bosque, ni sobre los Espíritus, ¡y mucho menos sobre Elsa!

El grito feroz de Honeymaren dio paso a una fuerte estocada hacia la chica de viento. Esta la esquivó hábilmente, y acto seguido revolvió el aire a su alrededor de forma grácil y envolvió a la chica de los bosques en su ligero remolino, atrayendola hacia sí para tenerla controlada. Honeymaren intentaba pelearse inútilmente con la corriente de aire que la elevaba y la mantenía inmóvil flotando en el aire, pero sólo conseguía acrecentar la sonrisa maliciosa de la castaña.

-¡Maldita seas! ¡Suéltame!

Origan apretó los labios y se acercó con parsimonia al cuerpo flotante.

-Ya sabías que no debías meterte aquí, lugareña – chasqueó la lengua con fingido disgusto -, pero supongo que te pudo el...¿amor?

Origan rompió en una sonora carcajada. Honeymaren se puso roja, pero no dejó de forcejear.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? Al menos me lleva a actos buenos y honorables, al contrario que a ti, que la falta de amor te lleva a actos repugnantes, como este.

-Mis actos me llevan a conseguir mis objetivos, sin el entorpecimiento del amor, claro.

-¿Y tus objetivos son destrozar vidas? ¿Qué le has hecho a Elsa? - Rugió la Northuldra desde el aire a un metro de Origan.

Esta se sacudió elegantemente la capa por el hombro y empezó a hablar con tranquilidad.

-Te lo explicaré resumidamente para que lo entiendas, lugareña, ese humo púrpura que ha absorbido tu amada rubia se componía básicamente de suspiros de odio que he ido recolectando de otras personas, entre ellas, la propia Elsa – continuó ante la atónita mirada de Honeymaren -. Todo ese odio y desprecio humano ha sido deliciosamente suspirado por tu chica, en su contra, por supuesto, y ha hecho que su corazón deje de ser tan puro y cristalino como era antes. Así que, como puedes ver, los propios Espíritus la rechazan y la condenan, porque sienten toda esa maldad en ella.

-Y así dejarte vía libre para ser el quinto espíritu, ¿eh?

-Exactamente.

-Eres despreciable – casi escupió la Northuldra mientras seguía flotando.

Honeymaren giró la cabeza en el aire para mirar a Elsa, que se encontraba a unos metros tras ella con los brazos rígidos dispuestos para la acción y las manos crepitantes de hielo, mientras observaba la escena con desdén.

-Chs chs – pronunció la chica de viento en dirección a Honeymaren -. Ya no tiene el corazón tan lleno de amor que tenía. Lo siento, lugareña, si antes no le interesabas, ahora menos.

Honeymaren se revolvió, pero un bufido enérgico apareció en escena. Elsa se había acercado con paso imponente, hastiada de esa conversación que acontecía sobre ella delante de ella misma.

-Esta cháchara incansable me satura...es hora de terminar con todo esto.

Cargó sus brazos hacia atrás dispuesta a disparar hacia algún objetivo que no estaba muy claro.

-¡Elsa, no!

Anna apareció corriendo e irrumpió resuelta en el enfrentamiento. Honeymaren cayó de repente del aire flotante, quedando junto a Anna en medio del enfrentamiento entre Elsa y los Espíritus. Elsa se detuvo al ver a las dos chicas interponerse en su disparo.

-Oh, no penséis que me voy a detener por vuestra presencia ahí en medio. Tengo que deshacerme de ese grupo de bichos y su dueña. Así que, por favor, ¡apartad!

-No, Elsa, tú no eres así. ¡Esta no eres tú!

-¿Ah no? ¿Y quién soy si no? Aparta Anna, esto no te concierne, no quiero verme obligada a…

-¿A qué? ¿Acaso serías capaz de herirnos? ¿De herir a tu hermana?

Elsa resopló y bajó la cabeza, pensando en como proceder.

-¡Elsa, te ha envenenado con odio! ¡Por eso los Espíritus te sienten distinta y amenazadora, porque estás contaminada! - Gritó Honeymaren, tras reponerse de su caída.

Lo que llegaba a los oídos de Elsa no parecía tener ningún efecto en ella. Le daba igual. Volvió a cargar los brazos con ganas, y apuntó de nuevo al frente.

-No digáis que no os lo he advertido… - masculló.

Los pequeños copos crepitantes volvieron a tomar fuerza en las palmas de sus manos, y con un pequeño gemido de esfuerzo, soltó dos flechas puntiagudas de hielo, en dirección a las dos chicas. Y sólo pudo ver como los ojos azules de Anna y los avellana de Honeymaren se sumían en el horror y la sorpresa al ver que el disparo era para ellas.


	8. Deshielo

¡Buenas! Siguiente capítulo recién salido, bastante más largo que os anteriores, por cierto. Gracias infinitas a los nuevos suscriptores/as :) Y por supuesto, ¡a los lectores!

Disclaimer: Disney y sus personajes no me pertenecen!

**8\. Deshielo**

ELSA

Cuando los feroces picos helados atravesaban el aire inmutablemente y los ojos de Anna no daban crédito a lo que se le venía encima, de repente, los picos desviaron drásticamente su ruta y se alzaron al cielo, perdiéndose en algún lugar de las nubes grises que se cernían sobre ellas. El shock de ese cambio repentino se vio reflejado en los rostros de Anna y Honeymaren, y en la actitud de la propia Elsa.

"¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?"

El zumbido de las dos flechas puntiagudas se oyó en la lejanía, dando lugar a un silencio ensordecedor en aquel campo de batalla improvisado y cargado de tensión y rencores ocultos.

-Vamos, Elsa, no hace falta que destruyas a tu hermana y a tu amiguita, vuelve a tu casa de Arendelle que es donde perteneces y deja este Bosque y al Ahtohallan. Tu labor aquí ha terminado.

La voz de Origan resonó por detrás de las dos chicas, acompañada por los cuatro Espíritus, que aguardaban tensos e inquietos para actuar de una forma o de otra.

-Lo estarás diciendo en broma – soltó la malévola Elsa con rabia -. Nadie pertenece aquí más que yo.

-Eso es cierto – murmuró Anna desde el centro de la pelea -, pero es que no eres...tú realmente.

-Volved a casa, hermanas de Arendelle, como Reina y Princesa, abandonad este lugar y no os volveré a perturbar jamás - insistió la chica de Weselton.

-Ya te gustaría – pronunció Elsa bajando la ferviente mirada.

Dio dos pasos elegantes de forma lateral para ver mejor a la chica de negro, alzó de nuevo un brazo y disparó. Esta vez no fallaría.

Pero Origan estaba más que preparada y lo desvió sin mucho esfuerzo.

Elsa soltó un gruñido grave, estiró los brazos como descargando la tensión de su cuerpo y se giró airosa. Se acercó con pocos miramientos a un gran reno de la manada de Ryder y lo montó, haciéndole arrancar a la carrera con fuerza, mientras Anna, Honeymare, Origan y los Elementos la observaban desde su mismo lugar.

\- ¡Elsa! - Anna hizo un amago se seguirla, pero nunca lo lograría.

Elsa siguió adelante sin mirar atrás, a sabiendas de que bien podrían ir tras ella.

"Por mucho que me sigan siempre irán un paso por detrás, y yo debo llegar como sea. El Ahtohallan me devolverá lo que es mío."

Atizó todavía más al reno, que respondía impecablemente a sus ordenes.

No tardó en encontrarse a orillas del Mar Oscuro. Ni siquiera ordenó al reno frenar, cuando de sus manos salió un potente rugido de hielo, tan rabioso como se encontrara ella en ese mismo instante, que fue congelando el mar a su paso. Tan feroz era la ira de Elsa que el camino de hielo que pretendía hacer de puente para ella y el reno hasta el Ahtohallan empezaba a ancharse tanto que parecía estar cubriendo el mar entero con su magia, quedando una capa de hielo brillante y azulada que lo cubría como un enorme manto.

Cuando el pobre reno tuvo que ralentizar el paso debido al cansancio que ya inevitablemente lo consumía, Elsa empezó a oír los gritos de su hermana tras ella, que apareció montada en otro reno junto a Honeymaren. Elsa resopló, sin darle mucha importancia, pero volvió a clavar la mirada atrás cuando vio surgir de entre los pinos cercanos a la orilla a Origan, junto con el Nokk, Bruni, Galerna, y un poco más allá, el Gigante de Tierra. Elsa volvió a espoliar al reno, pero este no pudo responder más que yendo al paso.

\- Maldición.

Se bajó del reno y siguió su propio camino helado a paso ligero. Ya podía ver el Ahtohallan a lo lejos, con un poco de suerte llegaría antes y arreglaría aquel desbarajuste.

Pero Anna y Honeymaren se acercaban peligrosamente.

\- ¡Elsa, esta no eres tú!

\- ¿Y quién soy? ¡Toda la vida me han dicho quién tenía que ser!

Anna se quedó un poco perpleja ante aquella respuesta, pero pareció digerir el dardo de su hermana y continuó su tarea, acercándose cada vez más a la rubia.

\- Tal vez te formaran un poco demasiado estrictamente como a una reina, pero definitivamente tu corazón no es así.

Pero Elsa avanzaba con decisión hacia el norte. De pronto sintió los pasos del reno de Anna y Honeymaren a pocos metros de ella, y oyó como Anna desmontaba y echaba a correr hacia ella. Pero otro sonido apareció tras ella, era el sonido del viento. Elsa se giró, Origan acababa de llegar y se plantó justo detrás de Elsa.

\- Princesa de Arendelle – dijo con sorna, dirigiéndose a Elsa -, creo que no lo has entendido bien. Ya no perteneces a este lugar, eres impura. Estás llena de maldad.

\- Ahora lo veremos – respondió la rubia disponiéndose a seguir su camino al Ahtohallan.

\- No, no lo veremos.

Elsa, ya encaminada al gran río helado, sintió como Origan se disponía a frenarle de alguna forma, cuando las pisadas y el grito de guerra de su hermana Anna intercedieron. Entonces se giró, y pudo ver como Anna se abalanzaba con el puño en alto hacia la chica de negro, mientras que esta la esperaba tranquilamente. Pero era la de Weselton la que abría disparo y descargaba sin piedad un potente chorro sobre Anna. El chorro la expulsó tan fuerte que salió disparada haciéndola deslizar metros y metros por el hielo hasta casi perderla de vista, casi hasta rozar el borde de la placa muy cerca del agua, un agua que Elsa sabía por experiencia que estaba congelada.

\- ¡Aaaaahhhh!

Finalmente cayó a las frías aguas todavía impulsada por el ataque de aire.

Elsa, reaccionó automáticamente. Sin acercarse si quiera, e instintivamente, creó una plataforma de hielo bajo el agua y alzó a Anna en ella, evitándole un largo chapuzón en el mar helado. No tuvo tiempo para pensar, había sido una reacción salida de lo más profundo de su ser. Salida del amor. Anna jadeaba al tocar de nuevo el hielo firme, ayudada por Honeymaren. Elsa las contempló, estupefacta consigo misma, procesando que aquello había sido culpa suya y que había sido también ella la que había salvado instantáneamente a Anna.

Percibió la atónita mirada de su hermana pequeña mirarla en la distancia, asegurándose de que había pasado lo que creía que había pasado. Y vio a Anna sonreír. Fue esa sonrisa la que hizo a Elsa afianzar esa verdad que acababa de emerger en su interior como un pequeño punto de luz. Su verdadera esencia luchando contra los monstruos que habían sido vertidos contra su voluntad en su propio ser, y esta lucha interna la hizo sentir inestable y fatigada de repente. Podía sentir como su verdadera bondad batallaba contra el mal que Origan le había instaurado para convertirla en un ser maligno, y veía que tampoco podía hacer mucho contra eso, ya que sus pensamientos estaban confusos, simplemente esperar que su esencia ganase la batalla.

Pero un movimiento llamó su atención. Una ráfaga negra pasó cerca de ella en dirección al Ahtohallan.

"Ni de broma".

Elsa la siguió con la mirada al alzar el vuelo y lanzó un preciso disparo helado hacia ella, tratando de alcanzarla en su vuelo. El disparo le rozó, y la hizo ralentizar e incluso desviar momentáneamente su ruta.

Elsa se dio cuenta de quién estaba ganando su batalla interior, el efecto de la maldad estaba empezando a revertir. Al final, era más fuerte de lo que ella misma creía, y posiblemente de lo que todos creían. Esta renovada sensación se acrecentó al ver llegar a Anna junto a Honeymaren.

-Una vez más, me has hecho recobrar el amor y a mi verdadero ser, que ha resultado ser más fuerte que todo el mal y el odio del mundo.

Las hermanas se sonrieron y abrazaron.

-Pues claro, Elsa, nunca lo dudé – afirmó la pelirroja apretando más contra sí a su hermana mayor -. Por eso mereces ser y estás destinada a ser el quinto Espíritu, porque tu corazón es tan grande y tan puro que debe tener un lugar representativo en la naturaleza. Y que todos los seres lo vean.

Elsa miró a su hermana y se sintió llena.

-El amor es un objetivo en sí mismo, es un todo, es eterno.

Y de pronto, teniendo absolutamente todo claro, Elsa clavó su mirada en Origan.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en la cara de la chica de negro a lo lejos, que planeaba como podía con la pierna medio congelada por el disparo de Elsa. Pero algo había cambiado. Los Elementos ya no la custodiaban tranquilamente, volvían a estar inquietos, Elsa los volvía a sentir, los sentía dentro de ella como viejos amigos que acabasen de regresar de un largo viaje.

Bruni fue el primero en arrancar la carrera hacia Origan con la llama de la espalda encendida y brillante como nunca.

"No sois muy buena combinación" Pensó Elsa al ver a la pequeña salamandra lanzar una potente llamarada a la chica de Weselton.

Si la chica respondía con sus poderes de aire no harían sino que avivar las llamas de Bruni, a no ser que fuesen realmente fuertes, lo cual dudaba siendo su contrincante el mismísimo Espíritu de Fuego. Así que, como ella misma parece que también pensó, se afanó en esquivar los fogonazos dando bandazos en el aire.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? - Preguntó Ryder con la respiración entrecortada, escrutando la batalla en la lejanía.

-Es esa chica, la que controla el Aire – explicó Honeymaren, apoyando una cálida mano en el hombro de su hermano -, los Espíritus al fin se han rebelado contra ella.

Se encogió de hombros en un estremecimiento.

El Gigante de Tierra dio varios pasos para alcanzar el encuentro del Espíritu del Fuego y la castaña, y enseguida colaboró alargando uno de sus toscos brazos para agarrar a la chica

Por un momento a Elsa se le encogió el corazón, ¿serían capaces de matarla? Pero Origan no le dio opción de averiguarlo, porque respondió ante la rocosa mano que se cernía sobre ella apoyándose valientemente en ella y haciendo fuerza con todas sus energías para derribar al Gigante. Más o menos como había hecho junto a Elsa previamente, pero esta vez, sola. Aprovechó uno de los disparos ardientes de Bruni y se cubrió con la mano del Gigante, que recibió todo el fuego y se vio obligado a apartar la mano de Origan. Esta ganó tiempo para coger algo de aire, hasta que el peso del Gigante resquebrajó en esa zona la capa de hielo que Elsa había formado y el Nokk se pudo unir a la pelea, surgiendo del agua de la grieta.

-Estaba siendo inteligente al permanecer lejos de los bordes de la placa de hielo, lejos del agua. Así podía mantener al Nokk lejos de su hábitat natural, pero ahora se complica... – explicó Ryder, como si estuviese comentando algún tipo de deporte con Kristoff.

"Está manteniendo la pelea en el centro del bloque de hielo porque Origan sabe que jamás podría ganarle cerca del mar" Pensó Elsa.

El Nokk empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella, intranquilo, por no saber como acometer a su presa. Origan aguantó en el círculo, pero enseguida se vio obligada a volver a esquivar los disparos incansables de Bruni. Para ello, se puso a correr justo al lado de Nokk, amortiguando las bolas de fuego que se fundían en el agua que componía el cuerpo del caballo acuático. Al fin, Bruni tuvo que desistir en sus disparos, al menos de momento.

Elsa estudió la situación. Bruni había hecho un alto al fuego tras agredir sin querer a dos de sus compañeros Espíritus, Nokk cabalgaba desesperado a través de la grieta y el Gigante parecía volver a la carga. Oyó maldecir a la castaña. Parecía que intentaba alzar el vuelo pero no podía, el disparo de Elsa le estaba pasando factura. Galerna planeaba cerca de la batalla, indecisa, probablemente. Entonces el Gigante volvió al ataque con su enorme mano, pero esta vez la estampó contra el hielo, lo cual lo resquebrajó todavía más y permitió más campo de movimiento al Nokk. Las energías de la Noble de Weselton parecían más limitadas ya, y no pudo hacer nada cuando el gran Espíritu de Agua arremetió contra ella, envolviéndola en un enorme manto de agua y sumergiéndola en una especie de bola acuática que flotaba en el aire. El caballo acuático rebuznó airado y acto seguido arrastró la bola de agua con la chica dentro haciéndola chocar tan fuerte contra la superficie de la capa de hielo que la rompió y la atravesó hasta acabar bajo las aguas del Mar Oscuro.

Elsa y Anna suspiraron del susto y se taparon la boca ante el asombro de ver desaparecer al Nokk y a la chica bajo el hielo, dejando un silencio misterioso tras ellos.

-¿De...deberíamos hacer algo? - Preguntó Anna, escrutando el agujero por el que se habían metido – Ese agua está helada…

Tiritó de frío ante su propia afirmación.

-Cuidado, aparta, pueden volver a salir en cualquier momento – advirtió Honeymaren.

"Al fin y al cabo eres humana, Origan, no puedes ganar a un Espíritu de la Naturaleza"

El pensamiento se le pasó a Elsa fugazmente por la cabeza, casi con satisfacción, como si ese fuese el final que estaba esperando de esa batalla. Pero algo incómodo se anidó en su pecho. ¿Acaso podía dejar que le pasase algo a esa chica irreverente? Cierto era que era una persona detestable, que sus intenciones eran rastreras a más no poder, y que, para colmo, lo único que quería en la vida era deshacerse de Elsa y ocupar su lugar. Pero, ¿sería capaz de dejar morir a una persona, a conciencia? Elsa se horrorizó ante sus propios pensamientos. Pero pasaban los segundos, minutos, y el Nokk y Origan no volvían a la superficie.

-El golpe contra el hielo ha podido dejarla aturdida, o puede que sigan con la pelea bajo nuestros pies – dijo Ryder mirando hacia sus propios pies.

De repente, el Nokk surgió del agujero en el hielo, sin su presa. Parecía tranquilo, se giró hacia Elsa, haciéndole un respetuoso y gentil saludo con la cabeza y una pata. Elsa se lo devolvió, pero enseguida dirigió la mirada al punto donde había desaparecido la maga del Aire. Elsa lo observó alarmada.

-¡Origan!

Gritó con poca esperanza de respuesta. Cuando instó al Nokk para que la trajese de vuelta a la superficie, este se deshizo y se esfumó. Elsa suspiró.

"Está bien. Voy a por ti".

Tomó aire y se lanzó de cabeza al agua, como la primera vez que trató de alcanzar el Ahtohallan. No aguantaba mucho debajo del agua, así que tuvo que salir varias veces a tomar aire. Empezaba a asustarse. En su tercera incursión, logró visualizar, varios metros bajo el agua, a Origan, peleándose con una potente corriente marina que la envolvía. Pero se notaba que la chica se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, pues apenas le podía hacer frente a esa corriente que tiraba irremediablemente de ella hacia el fondo. Sabía que esa chica se merecía eso y más, pero aquello era una verdadera tortura, y muy probablemente, ese juego del Espíritu del Agua acabaría ahogándola. Mientras buceaba a toda prisa, Elsa pudo ver como Origan cerraba los ojos suavemente, cediendo al fin a la batalla y dejándose hundir hacia las profundidades del Mar Oscuro. Elsa aceleró, y sin dudarlo, se metió de lleno en la corriente e hizo una barrera de hielo envolviéndola a ella y a la chica de negro. La corriente cesó, tal vez intimidada por la presencia del quinto elemento ante ella. Elsa sujetó el cuerpo quieto de Origan con un brazo, y empezó a aletear hacia la superficie de la capa de hielo. Con un movimiento de la mano, aún bajo el agua, derritió unos pocos metros de la capa de hielo, lo justo para poder salir a la superficie y subirse ella para después subir el cuerpo inerte de la chica.

-Vale, respira, vamos respira. No te mueras ahora – le decía a la chica, palpándole el pecho.

Le quitó la pesada capa de plumas que ahora chorreaba litros de agua, y le dejó las ropas negras de cuero. Preparó las palmas de sus manos sobre el esternón de Origan, apretó según le habían enseñado en sus clases reales. Se acercó a su cara, le apretó la nariz con una mano y acercó su boca a los labios de la chica. Justo cuando rozó su piel, Origan reaccionó.

Tosió durante un minuto y pronto se estabilizó. Miró alrededor y fijó su mirada en Elsa, incrédula.

-Agggg – su gruñido se pudo oír desde la orilla.

De alguna forma Elsa se alegraba de haberla salvado a pesar de su impertinencia. Se imaginaba que debía de sentirse derrotada y humillada, dada su actitud altiva e insolente. Pero a la rubia casi le hacía hasta gracia y le daba cierta ternura esa obstinación por parecer muy fuerte, casi una semi-Diosa, cuando en el fondo era una humana con su fragilidad y debilidades como el resto.

-¿Cómo estás?

Pero no pudo contestar. El Nokk salió como un rayo del agua, cargado de furia. Las pesadas pisadas del Gigante de Tierra se oyeron acercándose de nuevo. Bruni, encendido, venía sobre él. Elsa sintió de pronto un súbito temor y un mal presentimiento, pues a pesar de que no temía a los Espíritus, sí que temía que pudieran proseguir con su ataque contra la castaña.

Origan estaba completamente tumbada sobre el hielo, con los brazos en cruz, incapaz de incorporarse. Su mirada errática divagaba por el cielo grisáceo sobre ella, como si estuviese perdida en él, y respiraba fuertemente, como si sólo tuviese fuerzas para eso. De repente, a los tres elementos que ya se habían reunido junto a la placa de hielo, se les unió Galerna. Los cuatro elementos unidos empezaron a correr alrededor de las dos chicas en círculos, tan rápido que empezaron a difuminarse a los ojos humanos, formando una especie de remolino encabezado por Galerna, claramente. Los cuatro colores se entremezclaban a su alrededor, y el remolino las envolvió, aislándolas del exterior. Elsa se cubrió la cara con el brazo para poder observarlo mejor, sabía que los elementos no le harían daño, pero no dejaba de ser un espectáculo temible.

De repente cogieron altura, se estrechó el remolino y se posicionó a unos pocos metros de altura, justo encima de Origan. El remolino se estrechó y encogió tanto que casi se hizo una bola. Esta miraba la bola arremolinada casi sin parpadear sobre ella, pero no se movió. Tampoco se movió cuando vio el chorro de colores descender a toda velocidad sobre ella. El pequeño remolino compuesto por los espíritus mágicos de la naturaleza descendió en picado y atravesó el pecho de Origan como una flecha. Fueron dos segundos, pero tiempo suficiente para sobresaltar a Elsa. El impacto arrancó un alarido de la chica del Viento. Los Espíritus salieron de su pecho y volvieron a sus formas normales.

Elsa observó el evento atónita, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de suceder ante sus ojos, lo cual no acababa de entender.

Un graznido se oyó a lo lejos. El pájaro negro que casualmente siempre aparecía cuando la chica de negro estaba por allí, llegó volando a toda velocidad. Antes de que ni los Espíritus ni Elsa pudiesen hacer ni decir nada, Galerna se abalanzó a toda velocidad, junto con el ave que acababa de llegar, sobre el cuerpo abatido de Origan, la levantó, flotando, y se la llevó de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, alejándola de aquel lugar.

Elsa vio al ave, a su dueña y a su Espíritu alejarse hacia algún lugar en el cielo.

Los Espíritus restantes, el Nokk, Bruni y el Gigante, hicieron una especie de despedida mostrando de nuevo sus respetos a Elsa y se retiraron tranquilamente.

No supo qué le hicieron en el pecho, pero notó que lo que fuera que le hicieran la dejó intacta. Por lo menos aparentemente. Antes de tener tiempo de empezar a asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, vio a Anna, Honeymaren y Ryder correr hacia ella. Todo había vuelto repentinamente y casi de forma inverosímil a la calma.


	9. Calma tras la batalla

¡Nueva entrega ya disponible! ¡JA!

Gracias, como siempre, por leer (y no comentar) :D Creo que el siguiente capítulo no tardará tanto en salir, pero este es algo más largo de todas maneras.

¡A leer!

**9\. Calma tras la batalla**

ELSA

El cielo grisáceo y plomizo que cubría Arendelle aquella mañana convertía en pesadumbre cualquier intento de avivar un poco el día. Ni siquiera el suculento desayuno que le habían preparado en las cocinas con motivo de su vuelta había conseguido levantar el invisible manto lánguido que cubría su ánimo. Ese cielo ceniciento le hacía recordar nítidamente la pelea sobre el hielo en el Mar Oscuro, y aquel lado maligno que surgió de ella debido al líquido maldito que Origan le había hecho beber a la fuerza. A pesar de que no le preocupaba demasiado, pues ella sabía que su lado bondadoso era superior a cualquier nivel de maldad que pudiera tener, sí le hacía meditar sobre el hecho de que cierta maldad habitaba en ella.

"Y en todos los humanos, Elsa" Se decía a sí misma.

Era algo que Anna le había estado tratando de recordar los últimos días, desde que viviesen aquel espeluznante momento en las tierras encantadas del norte. Pero era algo que ya había experimentado antes, cuando se reveló su secreto de albergar poderes y todo el Reino de Arendelle la vio escapar congelando el fiordo a su paso. Ahí pudo sentir lo que era la sensación de creer que la maldad habita en ti, que tienes el corazón tan oscuro como para ser capaz de hacer daño a otros y aguantar esa pesada carga sin pestañear, sin recriminartelo, porque asumes que es así. Y aunque esta vez la "maldad" se la habían instaurado en su interior, no la había sentido tan ajena a ella misma, sino que su cuerpo y su mente la habían adoptado de una forma estremecedoramente cómoda. Lo que no dejaba de inquietarla.

"Tal vez debería asumir que no soy todo pureza y bondad, que tengo un lado temible...incluso para mí misma."

Se hallaba en estas cavilaciones cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Soy yo!

La cristalina voz de Anna se coló por los resquicios de la puerta. Entró con una bandeja de plata en las manos sosteniendo sendas tazas de té humeante. Elsa ya casi podía olerlo desde la ventana de la biblioteca.

-Vengo a calentarte la mañana, ya que el tiempo exterior no está muy por la labor. Aunque ya sé que a ti el frío no te molesta pero bueno, ya sabes, a los demás sí.

Anna rió y dejó la bandeja en la mesa, sentándose en uno de los sillones dispuesta a prepararse su propia taza de té.

-Gracias, Anna, algo caliente siempre nos sienta bien a todos – le agradeció afablemente.

Sin sentarse, Elsa cogió su taza de té y se la puso entre los dedos, rodeándola para que el calor abarcase toda la superficie posible de su mano. Ya que ella no conseguía calentar su propio corazón, al menos el calor de la bebida calentaría parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué meditabas tan solitariamente frente a la ventana? - Preguntó Anna distraídamente mientras se sacaba una galleta del bolsillo oculto de su falda.

Elsa escrutó intencionadamente esa furtiva galleta antes de responder.

\- Nada. Solo que no dejo de pensar en lo que hubiese sido de mí, de todos nosotros si no llegas a estar allí para salvarme...por tercera vez.

Anna hizo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia.

-Lo combatiste tú sola, Elsa, al final siempre acabas encontrando la fuerza y el amor dentro de ti, ¿o no es verdad?

Elsa ladeó la cabeza, pensándolo.

-Pero siempre con tu ayuda, yo sólo complico más las cosas.

\- Machacarte a ti misma siempre fue lo tuyo – comentó la pelirroja distraídamente mientras mordisqueaba su galleta.

Entonces paró un momento, entrecerrando los ojos, y añadió:

\- ¿Qué crees que le hicieron?

Elsa fijó la mirada en el humo vaporoso que desprendía su taza de té. Claramente las dos habían estado dándole vueltas a lo que había ocurrido entre los Espíritus y Origan allí sobre el hielo, y al parecer ninguna tenía ni idea.

\- No tengo ni idea, los Espíritus no parecen haber cambiado en nada, y obviamente, no han dado señales de que aquella cosa que le hicieron a Origan haya tenido ninguna repercusión.

"¿Cómo estará ella? ¿Seguirá con algún plan en mente? ¿Habrá desistido?" Las preguntas asaltaban la mente de Elsa como un bombardeo pero, sin embargo, no las dejaba salir a viva voz.

\- ¿Piensas en ella? - Preguntó Anna de repente.

Elsa se sobresaltó.

\- ¿En quién?

\- Pues en Origan, está claro, ¡si estamos hablando de ella!

\- Ah...eh...no. Solo que me resulta inquietante que no hayamos sabido nada de ella desde entonces, ¿no te parece? Han pasado casi dos semanas. Espero que no nos salga con otra desbaratada idea.

\- No lo creo. Ya tuvo bastante, y además ya sabe que no puede gestarse ningún mal en ti, eres pura y buena como una flor – Anna le sonrió divertidamente -. Aun así, piensas en ella.

\- Es inevitable, ¿no?

\- A mí lo que me parece curioso es que en momentos de extrema tensión y odio, os salvasteis la una a la otra…¿no es desconcertante?

Elsa miró de soslayo a su hermana para inspeccionar su gesto, y como era de esperar, descubrió a la pelirroja con una ceja arqueada.

\- Somos humanas – explicó Elsa con paciencia -, aunque ella no lo termine de admitir – añadió -, pero ver a otro ser humano al borde del peligro o de la muerte te pone al límite, lo sabes. Podría ser una vida imposible de recuperar.

\- Ya, es cierto. Pero esa vida intentó arrebatártelo todo.

\- Supongo que tengo algo de empatía…

\- Ella debe de tenerla también, porque evitó hacerte daño físico a toda costa. Curioso.

La expresión detectivesca de Anna acariciándose la barbilla dio a Elsa pie a seguir meditando sobre aquello. Ella ya había pensado en eso, ya había cavilado el asunto de su supuesta enemiga saliendo en su ayuda contra algo que ella misma había originado para acabar con ella. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Le hubiese gustado preguntárselo. Su conclusión era que realmente no quería que hubiese muertes en su camino a conseguir su propósito, hubiese sido mucho más atroz y funesto. Y ella probablemente no quería dejar tantos desperfectos a su paso hacia el Ahtohallan en su camino a ser el quinto Espíritu. No le convenía para nada.

-Oye, Anna – trató de cambiar de tema - ¿ya tienes todo listo para la fiesta del Solsticio de Invierno mañana?

ORIGAN

Algo en su interior ardía, y estaba segura de que no tenía nada que ver con aquel impacto que tuvieron los Espíritus en su pecho, sino con algo mucho más carnal. Era su orgullo absurdamente herido por el hecho de que Elsa la hubiese rescatado, delante de todas las fuerzas de la Naturaleza, delante del mundo, inmersas en su propio plan. Era devastador para su ego.

"Estúpida". Se decía constantemente a sí misma. "Maldita estúpida".

Se lo repetía constantemente hasta que cortaba el bucle de sus propios insultos con una calada a su pequeña pipa de madera de brezo y aspiraba su humo afrutado. Lo sentía recorrer los recovecos de su cuerpo cansado y acto seguido lo escupía con la rabia que se alojaba en su corazón. Trataba de que ese humo turbulento disipase el gran fracaso de su vida que había vivido días atrás. Su plan de hacía tiempo había sido desarticulado y destruido y además había gastado la gran baza en la que tanta confianza había depositado: el humo púrpura. El mal que había logrado reunir y acumular de varias personas que la rodeaban. De la propia Elsa.

Pero como ya le habían prevenido los rumores de su propia tierra, Weselton, Elsa era un ser mucho más poderoso de lo que parecía, en todos los sentidos. No, no era el ser más puro de la tierra, ni el más bondadoso. Probablemente la misma Anna le ganase en eso. Pero Elsa albergaba una energía inmensa, que se materializaba en su magia, en su carácter, e incluso en su actitud hacia los demás, a veces para bien, y a veces para mal. Pero no dejaba de ser un ser extremadamente portentoso e incluso mítico, legendario. Era un halo especial el que la cubría. Y lo que aún le otorgaba más poder, era que ella misma no se daba cuenta. Y ese pequeño detalle enternecía a Origan terriblemente.

"Tal vez por eso ni siquiera fui capaz de hacerle un jodido rasguño"

Las recriminaciones hacia sí misma no paraban de llegar. Suspiró e hizo una mueca de burla para sí misma ante su propio pensamiento estúpido y desencajado.

-Maldita seas, Origan, ¡esto es absurdo! - Se gritó a sí misma.

Miró alrededor y se recordó a sí misma que se encontraba en sus aposentos de su mansión de Weselton. Se recostó en el sillón donde se hundía poco a poco aquella mañana, e instintivamente, como había estado haciendo en las dos últimas semanas, se llevó una mano al pecho, justo al lugar del impacto de los Espíritus. Origan no supo qué le había pasado en el pecho, sólo recordaba el ardiente y acuoso impacto contra sus costillas, que luego se transformó en una fina y suave corriente abrasadora que había penetrado por todo su ser, y la había sentido asentarse a la altura de sus pulmones, en el corazón. No había visto a Galerna en las últimas semanas, desde la pelea. Sabía que había estado ahí y que había sido parte del dichoso remolino, pero nunca supo qué pasó. Aunque se sentía como siempre, quería preguntarle al Espíritu qué era lo que le habían hecho, si es que le habían hecho algo, o simplemente le habían golpeado. Ella se sentía bien, que era lo importante.

No había nadie en casa aquella mañana, sólo ella, lo cuál había aprovechado para disfrutar de su soledad y recomponerse, y decidir si trazaría un nuevo plan o se dejaría vencer. Pero su soledad no duró mucho. Sin picar a la ventana como solía hacer, Nigari entró revoloteando por la chimenea y, cuando se estabilizó, cogió fuerza en su vuelo y dirigió su afilado pico hacia el pecho de Origan, que lo observaba llegar con cara de aborrecimiento.

-¡Au! Pajarraco del infierno, ¿qué te crees que haces? - Se frotó el pecho cuando el pico del pájaro chocó contra su esternón.

-Nada, estaba emulando lo que te hicieron los Espíritus – rió con divertida malicia -. Vale, igual no ha sido de buen gusto. En realidad debería ser yo el indignado, llevas días y días sin abrir un dichoso resquicio en ninguna ventana para no dejarme entrar. Eso no se les hace a los amigos, ¿sabes?

Origan apartó la mirada y la centró en su pequeña pipa, que de repente le parecía la única buena compañía en el mundo.

-Creo que estaba demasiado a gusto con mi pipa, no te ofendas Nigari, pero ella no me da la matraca ni me juzga.

-Ni te dice nada sobre tu reciente chasco en el Mar Oscuro, ¿verdad?

Origan lo miró con una rendija en los ojos.

-Puede que ese sea su mayor punto a favor, no es un ser viviente, y por tanto no tiene nada que ver con las estupideces que hacemos los seres vivientes, ni con nuestros fracasos, ni si quiera con nuestros pensamientos ridículos de seres vivos. Esta preciosa pipa es un ser inerte y es todo lo que necesito a mi lado.

Nigari la ignoró por completo y se posó en una de sus piernas estiradas.

-No parece que te esté viniendo muy bien su compañía, estás demacrada. Cara blancucha, ojeras, mandíbula huesuda...mi compañía hubiese sido mucho más agradable. ¡Grrrr! - Graznó – Pero ahora ya estoy aquí, por suerte para ti. Origan, debes saber, porque parece que algún ser vivo te lo tiene que decir, que no fue un fracaso aquello que pasó de camino al Ahtohallan. Cierto es que te salió el tiro por la culata, pero al menos has podido aprender algo de aquello.

-Que tengo que hacerme más fuerte, Elsa es muy fuerte. Si no, nunca podré hacerme con el lugar del quinto Espíritu.

-Sabes, y si no lo sabes rebusca en tu mente ahora mismo, que no quieres hacer eso. Puede que antes sí, pero ahora no. Acéptalo. Algo ha cambiado en ti.

Las sólidas palabras del ave cayeron en golpe seco en su cabeza, rebotando y haciendo un eco terrible que arrasaba como un tsunami todas las estructuras de pensamientos que había ido construyendo en los últimos años. Siempre había ansiado algún tipo de poder sobrenatural, algo que la alzase sobre el resto de humanos, convirtiéndola en algún tipo de ser superior, y había visto la oportunidad perfecta con los Espíritus del Bosque Encantado. Hasta que llegó Elsa. Desde entonces, un año atrás, su obsesión había sido apartarla de su camino y hacerse con su lugar. Ahora que había fallado en el intento, tenía dos opciones, o volver a intentarlo, o desistir y aceptar su derrota ante la Reina del Hielo.

Dio una honda calada a las hierbas de su pipa y expulsó el aire con parsimonia.

-A lo mejor...y sólo a lo mejor, algo de razón tienes.

Nigari asintió con satisfacción sobre la pierna de la chica.

-No sé si ahora mismo tengo fuerzas ni ganas de seguir persiguiendo lo mismo de siempre – añadió.

El pájaro subió por el muslo de Origan hasta casi su ingle.

-Deberíamos darnos el lujo de desfogar un poco y acudir a una fiesta, ¿no crees? A mí me apetece, ¡Grrrr! Eso despejará tus ideas y podremos pensar con más claridad en nuestro siguiente paso en la vida. ¿Qué me dices?

Origan ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y torció la boca en una mueca teatral.

-Igual tienes razón, depuraría nuestras ideas.

-¿Sabes dónde hay una fiesta pronto? - Preguntó el pájaro con mucho interés.

-¿Dónde?

\- En Arendelle. Mañana.

Origan alzó una ceja temiblemente y escudriñó a su pájaro con mirada suspicaz.

-No creo que pintemos nada allí.

-A priori no pintamos nada. Pero podemos dar un...paseo por allí, y así te enfrentas a tus miedos y a tus propios pensamientos de tu fracaso y esas cosas, ya sabes. Te vendrá bien volver a ver a Elsa, aunque sea de lejos.

\- No tiene ningún sentido.

-Puede que las Reinas de Arendelle estén encantadas de verte, de vernos.

-Creo que sólo hay una y es pelirroja…

-Ya me has entendido estúpida Noble.

Origan extendió el brazo torpemente para espantar a su pájaro y a ser posible su osadía con él.

Origan resopló a regañadientes.

El día era frío en Arendelle. El recién llegado invierno hacía permanente acto de presencia con la temperatura que estaba dejando. Origan y Nigari aterrizaron en la muralla de Arendelle, en una parte donde pudiesen pasar inadvertidos.

-Vaya una vigilancia, cualquiera con algo de magia se puede colar por aquí – comentó la mujer.

Se sacudió el polvo del trayecto y se pasó la capa por los hombros. Tanteó el Reino que se extendía ante ellos y localizó la plaza en la que se celebraría la fiesta con toda seguridad, pues se veía una gran muchedumbre agrupándose en torno a hogueras y grandes mesas con comida. Decidió que les convendría ir caminando como seres civilizados y no llamar la atención, por lo menos, por el bien de las dirigentes de Arendelle. Las calles eran tranquilas y acogedoras, con distintos colores adornando las casas y cálidas lámparas iluminando cada esquina. Era sin duda un lugar apacible para vivir, y sus gentes, por algún motivo, rebosaban bienestar y satisfacción.

-Deberíamos mudarnos a Arendelle, grrrr, Weselton huele a pescado podrido y es más peligroso – apuntó el ave, volando a un metro de la cabeza de su dueña.

-Parece un Reino muy próspero, sí – coincidió -. No creo que haya muchos dispuestos a generar criminalidad en un lugar en el que la propia Reina te puede machacar en un segundo con un trozo de hielo.

Llegaron a la plaza, pero Origan pensó que sería mejor observar la situación desde el tejado de una casa cercana, al fin y al cabo, no había sido invitada, y probablemente no sería bien recibida. El sol, que no había llegado a subir muy alto, empezaba a caer en el horizonte, se acercaba el atardecer. Claramente llevaban ya unas horas de celebración. Se acercó al borde del tejado y se apoyó en la chimenea. Observó como los arendellianos reían y se movían con brío de unas mesas a otras, hablando entre ellos y bebiendo bebidas calientes junto a las fogatas para mantener el calor. Una gran pista de hielo perfectamente pulida se extendía cerca de la zona de bebida y comida, en la que había tanto niños como adultos patinando. Le pareció curioso observar como la mayoría de ellos llevaban una lija ¡directamente hecha de hielo! Se imaginó quién había tenido esa idea. Rastreó entre la multitud y vio a Anna. La pelirroja no llevaba la corona, igual que hiciera su hermana antes que ella, y se mezclaba con su pueblo como si de una más se tratase. Era graciosa de mirar, con sus aspavientos y sus gesticulaciones adornando cualquier cosa que explicase. Una señora mayor y su nieto la escuchaban atentamente, hasta que Anna les cedió el turno. No muy lejos de ella estaba el rubio, su ¿novio? ¿Marido? Ni lo sabía ni le importaba. Hablaba con un grupo de hombres mientras señalaba de vez en cuando a su reno, así que supuso que hablaba del cuidado de los renos o algo relacionado con ellos.

-Aburrido – dijo sin más -. A ver, ¿dónde estás, copito de nieve?

En ese momento vio y oyó al muñeco de nieve parlante saludar a un grupo de niños.

-No, tú no.

Pero vio que el muñeco de nieve señalaba en una dirección. Siguiendo su rama en forma de brazo, Origan finalmente la encontró. Elsa estaba de pie gallardamente cerca de una hoguera y rodeada de niños, que formaban una fila frente a ella. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro que parecía vestimenta de invierno.

"Aunque no sienta el frío, lo aparenta" Pensó la castaña desde el tejado.

-Seguramente se ha puesto ahí junto al fuego para que los niños no pasen frío, qué considerada. Ella debe de estar abrasándose.

-Es muy amable esta Reina – repuso el pájaro, posándose ahora en el hombro de Origan.

Pudieron observar como los niños se iban acercando uno a uno a Elsa, esta se agachaba pacientemente y le decían algo al oído. Seguido, la rubia les diseñaba al momento con su magia lo que fuese que habían pedido. Algún valiente incluso se atrevía a robarle a Elsa un beso en la mejilla, que esta recibía con sorpresa. Claramente no estaba acostumbrada al tacto humano. Origan se quedó mirando la escena, sorprendida. Aquel simple acto de dulzura le despertó un calor en el pecho que sintió que había tenido en un largo letargo mucho tiempo. Elsa estaba dedicando su tiempo y su magia en su propio cumpleaños para arrancar sonrisas y hacer felices a los niños de su Reino, le pidiesen lo que le pidiesen. Vio como quedaba a completa disposición de los niños, que se maravillaban con su magia, y los hacía inmensamente felices usándola para ellos. Le pareció todavía más enternecedor ver como la sonrisa de los niños se ampliaba en su carita más si cabía cuando se alejaban con su juguete nevado entre las manos a enseñárselo a sus padres.

Origan se sorprendió a sí misma con una leve sonrisa, que no le dio tiempo de borrar antes de que su ave la interceptase.

-Pero, ¿qué veo? No te había visto esa expresión de paz desde que le partiste la cara a aquel estúpido en las Islas del Sur. ¡Te estás ablandando!

Origan carraspeó.

-Las habilidades de diseño de Elsa no están mal del todo.

"Son extraordinarias" Pensó para sí misma.

Ver como Elsa bajaba un poco sus defensas con su gente le parecía bastante conmovedor. Era especialmente cercana y amable con la gente de Arendelle, de su reino. Y eso era algo que la engrandecía enormemente.

-Veo que este golpe emocional te ha suavizado los arranques malévolos y hasta tu lengua ácida.

Y lo cierto era que se sentía tan abatida emocionalmente que se le hacía muy difícil sacar la fuerza necesaria que empujaba ciertos actos retorcidos, dejándola en un estado de letargo en el que sólo podía dejarse llevar y ser observadora de la vida.

-Me gustas más en este estado de desidia – añadió el pájaro.

-No es real.

-Sí que lo es, no te mientas tanto.

Siguieron contemplando el espectáculo desde las alturas un rato más.

-Tal vez deberíamos bajar a saludar – sugirió la castaña, dirigiendo una traviesa media sonrisa a su pájaro.

Esta vez fue él el que le devolvió una mirada de incredulidad.


	10. Solsticio de Invierno

¡Hola! Dejo capi por aquí. Espero que estéis bien tod s l s que leéis, y si no, una buena lectura siempre anima un poco el corazón :)

¡Gracias por leer!

10\. Solsticio de Invierno

ELSA

El tono púrpura del cielo empezaba a caer sobre los bellos adornos helados que Elsa había preparado especiales para la ocasión, como cada año. El atardecer resplandecía sobre la plaza de Arendelle y abría paso a una noche clara y fría que daba la bienvenida definitiva al invierno. Elsa contemplaba como los últimos niños jugueteaban por la plaza con Sven y con las figuras de hielo, mientras que Anna charlaba alegremente con varios vecinos, que la escuchaban atentamente y le seguían su atropellada conversación sin rechistar. Después de todo, ahora era su Reina. Elsa sonrió al escenario idílico que se extendía ante ella.

Pero aun así, algo no dejaba de inquietarla. Ese algo se había anidado como una zozobra permanente en su pecho, y permanecía agazapado hasta que le asaltaba la pregunta: ¿qué habrá sido de la mujer de negro?

En parte le angustiaba pensar que pudiese estar tramando alguna otra artimaña contra ella, pero por otra parte, la parte que más tiempo ocupaba su mente, se preguntaba si aquel ser humano que rescató de las profundidades del Mar Oscuro y que había dejado estampada contra el hielo, seguiría viva, seguiría bien, qué sería de ella. Sabía que Anna también se lo preguntaba en el fondo, la mera curiosidad la mataba. Y aunque sabía que probablemente podría encontrar su paradero a través del Ducado de Weselton, no le parecía pertinente ni razonable hurgar en la vida privada de la chica, aunque fuese una chica que había intentado destrozarle la vida.

-¡Mira, Elsa!

Olaf se acercaba a la que fuera Reina patinando sobre el hielo con Kristoff agarrado a él y siendo a su vez deslizado. El muñeco de nieve traía una bandeja con tarta de manzana para ofrecerle al pasar un trozo a la rubia, que lo cogió con rapidez mientras el muñeco de nieve giraba a su alrededor con el rubio riendo a carcajadas detrás. Elsa le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente cuando pasó a su lado, elevándole el vestido con la velocidad que estaban tomando.

-Olaf, la última vez que cogiste esta velocidad acabaste con la cabeza a treinta metros de ti – apuntó la rubia, alzando un dedo para enfatizar su dato.

Olaf y el rubio se alejaron riendo estruendosamente, y esta vez fue la pareja de herreras que tan bien se llevaban con las hermanas de Arendelle, la que se acercó hasta Elsa con una reverencia cada una.

-¡Majestad! ¿Cómo le va? Apenas hemos podido hablar desde que volvieses por última vez de esas tierras del norte – Preguntó la más risueña de las dos.

-Cierto, Ada, ha sido una especie de jornada de reflexión. Los últimos días allí fueron...truculentos, podemos decir – esbozó una tibia sonrisa a las mujeres.

-Desde luego se nota tu ausencia por aquí, ¿tan bien te tratan por allí? Se dice – explicó la otra poniéndose la mano alrededor de la boca y bajando la voz, imitando a las señoras mayores – que hay alguien por allí que te ha robado el corazón.

"El corazón no, pero mi personalidad...casi".

-No, no, nada de eso. Sabéis que mi corazón lo ocupan Anna y Arendelle, y por supuesto, ahora le he hecho hueco también a los Espíritus.

Rieron.

En ese momento, Elsa volvió a sentir una pequeña barrida de aire a su alrededor, una ligera brisa.

-¡Olaf! Te he dicho que no corras tanto o perderás la cabeza, ya te pas…

Pero al girarse, se dio cuenta de que Olaf se encontraba bastante lejos tranquilamente hablando con Oaken. Una de las herreras carraspeó.

-Em...Reina Elsa, bueno, Elsa, tu cabello está...¿flotando?

Sentía la mirada de las dos mujeres escrutando su pelo mientras ella misma sentía cómo lo mecía una especie de viento que no venía de ningún sitio.

"Maldición"

Se dio media vuelta y miró a su alrededor en busca de algo. Pero no había nada, ni nadie.

-Elsa, ¿te encuentras bien?

Anna llegó con los dedos entrelazados elegantemente pero con una expresión inquisitiva y divertida que se correspondía más con Anna. Elsa se volvió a girar para encontrarse con su hermana y las otras dos mujeres, que seguían expectantes.

-Sí. No te preocupes. Me había parecido sentir algo.

-Hay que apuntar que su pelo flotaba al viento hace un momento, un viento que no hay – señaló una de las herreras.

Elsa se quedó pensativa, pero volvió la atención a su hermana para preguntar si necesitaba algo.

-No, no, en realidad quería preguntarte de donde habías sacado ese pedazo de tarta de manzana – la pelirroja esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

Elsa casi podía ver cómo se le caía la baba mirando el trozo de tarta.

-Anna, pero ya has comido bastante, deberías…

-Perdone, se le ha caído esto.

Esa voz.

Al mirar a su derecha, donde se encontraban las herreras, la vio. Ahí se encontraba, agachada recogiendo algo del suelo y ofreciéndoselo a Ada.

-Oh, está hecho con hielo, debe de ser de la Reina, digo de la Señora Elsa, pero muy amable – respondió la herrera, examinando con curiosidad a Origan, que le estaba dedicando una de sus amplias y bellas sonrisas.

"No puede ser"

-Aquí tiene pues, Alteza.

Le tendió con delicadeza la mano. Origan no vestía con su usual vestimenta negra esta vez, sino con sus ropajes de Noble representante del Ducado de Weselton, oscuros con retoques granates y dorados. Elsa no podía negar que parecía otra persona vestida de alta dignataria, más decente, más cordial, aunque igual de embelesadora y elegante. Elsa miró, todavía sin resollar, lo que la Noble le ofrecía. Era uno de sus pequeños cordeles con hebras heladas que usaba para sujetar mechones de su pelo. Era raro, porque se los solía adosar casi a la perfección.

"Claro, la repentina "ventolera" ha debido de ser"

Puso lo ojos en rendija y miró a la extranjera, que alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa, fingida sin duda.

-¿Tal vez un gracias? - Sugirió la castaña con cierto tono burlón – Bueno, no esperaba grandes elogios. Pero qué tal un… "¿me alegro de volver a verte?"

Esta vez su mirada había adquirido un deje misterioso, como si estuviese tanteando el punto en el que se encontraba Elsa respecto a la situación que habían vivido dos semanas atrás. La rubia puso el cuerpo en tensión. Había sido una visita altamente inesperada que a priori no sabía como tomarse, aunque dependía bastante de la actitud que trajese la Noble de Weselton.

-Chsss – pronunció la Noble -, no te agobies, Alteza, vengo en son de paz, lo prometo – dijo, subiendo las manos abiertas y mostrándoselas a Elsa en señal de transparencia de intenciones.

Las dos mujeres herreras miraban a una y a otra cada medio segundo, como si hubiese una pelota en juego. Y Anna tenía los ojos abiertos como platos mientras se medio ocultaba tras su hermana mayor a la espera de saber qué iba a salir de aquella conversación.

-Perdonad, no me he presentado, soy Origan de Weselton, mucho gusto – dijo de forma encantadora, cogiendo la mano de las dos mujeres -. Ellas me tienen más vista, pero no tenía el placer de conocer a esta entrañable pareja.

Las dos herreras rieron y le devolvieron la presentación.

-No tengo la menor idea de qué puede traerte por aquí hoy, un día tan marcado, tras muchos días sin pronunciarte – cortó Elsa con voz contenidamente fría.

Anna se adosó con firmeza y el ceño fruncido junto a Elsa. Al ver que era una situación un tanto rara, las pareja de herreras se despidió y se marchó, no sin antes proferirle una cortés y agradable reverencia a la dignataria de Weselton que tan dulcemente se había presentado a ellas. Las miraron alejarse hacia la mesa con comida mientras comentaban algo entre ellas.

-Veréis, mis Señoras – empezó a explicar Origan, poniendo una mano en la espalda para adoptar una postura más formal -, sé que nuestro último encuentro fue algo torpe y un poco desafortunado.

-En realidad todos nuestros encuentros contigo han sido desafortunados, qué casualidad – apuntó Anna -. Debemos recordarte que el infortunio lo causaste tú, además.

-Sí que fui yo, una yo algo perdida, quizá – matizó la chica con un elegante tono de paciencia -. Sólo he venido para agradecer vuestra compasión en aquel momento de conmoción. No creo que vuelva a llegar a este nivel de sentimentalismo en mucho tiempo así que quería dejarme llevar por él para venir a mostrar mi gratitud. Y era un buen día hoy para hacerlo.

Miró alrededor con ojos risueños nunca antes vistos y pasó su mirada por la fiesta que tenía detrás y por los edificios coloridos de Arendelle que las rodeaban en aquella festiva plaza. Elsa pudo ver un atisbo de aquella niña pequeña que le mostró el Ahtohallan, que venía de acompañante de visita oficial a Arendelle y se paseaba saltarina por las calles y el puerto. Aquella niña que la observó a través de la ventana de su habitación mientras ella se compungía tras haber herido a su hermana pequeña.

Elsa miró inconscientemente al pecho de Origan, que llevaba el uniforme y la camisa blanca de debajo abiertos y dejando a la luz su cuello y unos centímetros más. Lo repasó con la mirada como queriendo encontrar alguna señal producto de aquel impacto vertiginoso de los Espíritus en su pecho. Pero Origan se dio cuenta en seguida, y le sonrió en señal de comprensión, lo que hizo florecer cierto rubor en las mejillas de Elsa.

-Perdona...no era mi intención incomodarte, ha sido un acto reflejo.

Origan soltó una carcajada mirando al cielo.

-Tranquila, la incómoda eres tú en todo caso. Pero es normal que te preguntes qué ha pasado en ese punto de mi cuerpo. Además, la respuesta es muy fácil: nada.

-Me pregunto en qué momento hemos alcanzado tanta confianza como para que me trates de "tú", casi desde el principio.

-Supongo que el haber compartido estatus social en el mundo de los Espíritus nos concede cierta cercanía, ¿no crees?

Por algún motivo, Elsa se sentía cercana a ella, se sentía...¿cómoda? Como si la comprendiera más allá de su posición o de su sangre real. Comprendía su magia, y no solo desde un punto de vista objetivo, como podía hacerlo Anna, sino desde un punto de vista subjetivo, en primera persona.

-En cualquier caso, me alegro de que no te causaran ningún daño. Debían de estar muy revueltos en aquel momento, pero por suerte ya han vuelto a su calma habitual – explicó la rubia, enmarcando una media sonrisa inocente.

-Uhm...¿y qué más te trae por aquí? - Preguntó Anna con curiosidad, acompañando la pregunta con un dedo en la barbilla.

-Lo que he dicho, Reina Anna, simplemente mostraos el agradecimiento y mis disculpas, por supuesto, por todo el mal que os he causado.

-¿Así de simple?

-Así de simple – confirmó la chica de Weselton con una sonrisa -. No escondo segundas intenciones ni he venido a estudiaros ni nada por el estilo, aunque entiendo que no me creáis ni queráis confiar en mí. Eso ya llegará algún día, si nos volvemos a ver.

Se giró dejando volar su capa granate de dignataria tras ella, como haría con su enigmática capa negra habitual. Alzó una mano en señal de adiós, y giró la cara para hacer una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y mirarlas por última vez antes de perseguir una corriente de aire que la alzó hasta un tejado cercano. Donde desapareció.

Las hermanas la siguieron con la mirada, quedando algo estupefactas con lo que acababa de pasar.

La luz del atardecer había dado paso ya a la noche temprana, y la plaza estaba prácticamente vacía, salvo por Kristoff, Olaf y Sven, y algún que otro vecino que ya se dirigían a sus respectivas casas. La pequeña Familia Real se dirigía al castillo con tranquilidad.

-A ver si lo entiendo – dijo Anna poniendo sus pensamientos en voz alta -, esta chica tenía unas ansias desmesuradas de adquirir poder y vio la oportunidad perfecta en la posición de Quinto Espíritu, pero como tal título lo ostentabas tú…

-No es ningún título, Anna – la interrumpió Elsa con paciencia.

-Bueno, como quieras llamarlo, el caso es que quiso arrebatarte ese...¿ese don? ¿Ese estatus? ¡Bah! Quiso ocupar tu lugar, y usó esa especie de magia maligna púrpura que se apoderó de tu persona y casi hace que los Espíritus acaben contigo. Y después de eso, hace una jornada de reflexión porque obviamente salió perdiendo frente a la Reina de Hielo – extendió los brazos hacia su hermana como si presentase un gran trofeo -, y se da cuenta de que se metió en un lío, y decide pedir perdón por vete a saber qué motivo, y no se le ocurre mejor idea que ¡presentarse frente a ti ni más ni menos!

-Resumes casi tan bien como yo – apuntó Olaf que caminaba tras ella junto a Kristoff.

-Algo así, gracias por hacerme revivir todo de nuevo, Anna – dijo Elsa.

-No tengo claro que sea de fiar.

-Yo tampoco.

Llegaron al castillo y se metieron cada uno en su alcoba, agotados por el día largo y ajetreado que habían tenido junto a su pueblo. Pero Elsa no se había puesto ni el pijama cuando un viento fuerte y repentino empujó los cristales de las ventanas, abriéndolas suavemente. No se hizo esperar una figura envuelta en una capa granate, que dio un paso y se quedó apoyada en el marco de la ventana. Elsa se giró, casi avergonzada, con una mano encogida pegada a su pecho.

-¿Tú otra vez? - Soltó Elsa con más tranquilidad de la que sentía.

-Casi había olvidado algo...es tu cumpleaños, Alteza.

-Te empeñas en llamarme Alteza y no lo soy, es Anna ahora.

-Ah, ah. Eres la Alteza de los espíritus del bosque, así que sigues siendo Alteza.

Elsa asintió, concediéndole ese permiso pues.

-Ya que es tu cumpleaños, Alteza – prosiguió dando un salto para bajar al suelo de la habitación -, y para ajustar aquel desbarajuste que causé, pienso que debería hacerte un regalo.

Elsa alzó una ceja, más que sorprendida.

-Creo que tu visita ha sido suficiente.

-Entre gente mágica deberíamos tratarnos bien – Arrugó la frente y miró a Elsa con extrañeza - ¿Qué te ocurre? Me miras como si fuese absolutamente absurdo lo que estoy diciendo.

-No me negarás que es un poquito raro que pases de querer destrozar mi vida a hacerme un regalo de cumpleaños. Y para más inri, por ser mágica como tú, lo cuál era la causa principal de haber querido destrozar mi vida.

Elsa se cruzó de brazos.

-No niego que es un poquito raro. Pero – alzó un dedo y sonrió socarronamente -, la intención lo cambia todo. Te va a gustar, ya verás.

Origan sacó de su cinto el frasco de cristal vacío en el que días antes había habido un humo púrpura que hizo aspirar a Elsa a la fuerza. Elsa se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva, alzando sin dudar las manos crepitantes de humo azulado y helado.

-Shhh, tranquila. Eso ya pasó – sonrió para calmarla -. Dame un momento.

La chica abrió la ventana y desapareció por ella en un momento. Elsa se asomó, pero no la vio por ningún sitio. Realmente esos poderes de viento tenían muchas ventajas. Al cabo de unos minutos que le dieron para plantearse lo ridícula y surrealista que resultaba aquella situación, Origan volvió a entrar por la ventana con el frasco entre las manos. Esta vez, lo inundaba una luz plateada, mucho más brillante y bonita que la púrpura. Se atusó la melena castaña antes de dar un salto para acercarse más a Elsa.

-Un último toque.

La rubia la miró con suspicacia, su desconfianza era aún palpable. A lo que Origan respondió ladeando la cabeza con paciencia y diversión. Acto seguido, abrió el pequeño tapón de corcho del frasco y puso la palma de la mano sobre la abertura. Una ligera brisa penetró en el frasco e hizo mover ese fulgor plateado y transparente en lentos círculos y curvas, como una reposada danza, dándole el aspecto de una tela mágica y sedosa que bailaba en la eternidad apaciblemente.

Elsa se quedó embrujada mirando el frasco, sin saber todavía lo que era.

-Es un rayo de luna – explicó Origan, mirándolo también -. Lo acabo de capturar, la luna creciente está potente hoy. Lo puedes guardar como un recuerdo del Solsticio de Invierno, o de tu cumpleaños.

-Pero, ¿cómo has podido retener un rayo de luna en un bote? - Elsa seguía embelesada mirando la sosegada danza.

Origan rió.

-Es un viejo truco. Pero sin nada de maldad, es inofensivo, lo prometo. Algo meramente decorativo.

El particular toque de Anna llamó a la puerta. La pelirroja asomó la cabeza.

-¡Hola! Uy, vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarte con visita, y menos esta visita, eh… - Anna sonaba totalmente sorprendida, pero sin ningún deje de reproche ni maldad en la voz -. He pensado que no te había dado las noches decentemente, y como he oído tus tacones a trvés de la puerta pues he pensado en pasarme por aquí. No quiero interrumpiros, así que, me puedo ir.

Hizo un gesto con el dedo indicando que se iría al pasillo de nuevo, pero Elsa la frenó.

-Tranquila, nuestra ambiciosa amiga del Viento me acaba de hacer un regalo.

Origan alzó una ceja mirando a Elsa con burlona incredulidad.

Elsa le mostró el rayo de luna enfrascado a su hermana, que lo miró con deslumbrante asombro.

-¡Hala! ¿Y esto? ¿Es, es humo? ¿Qué es?

Elsa y Origan rieron.

-Algo así. Humo de luna, podríamos decir.

-¡Es un rayo de luna! En algún cuento fantástico de los que leía en mi adolescencia hablaban de este tipo de magia. No sabía que existía de verdad...Es precioso.

-En fin. No os entretendré más. Muchas gracias por dejarme permanecer aquí esta tarde tan importante para el Reino. Sé que no es lo más habitual...

-Gracias a ti, por tener el valor de venir a presentar tus disculpas – dijo Elsa mirando a Anna, buscando su aprobación también.

Origan asintió, añadiendo una elegante reverencia.

-Me iré por la ventana. No sé en qué lugar te dejaría que me viesen salir del Castillo a estas horas, que claramente no son horas de trabajo.

-No te preocupes, te acompañaré a las puertas del Castillo.

No supo si la acompañaba por cortesía, porque no se fiaba aún de ella, o porque realmente quería despedirla con honores tras haber rebajado por completo su orgullo y haber ido a pedir disculpas por todo el dolor que les había causado a Anna y a ella. En cualquier caso, salió con ella hasta las puertas que daban al puente del Castillo.

Aun manteniendo su halo de frialdad y altivez, Origan se agachó ante Elsa en una bonita reverencia.

-Que tengas mucha prosperidad en este nuevo año para ti, Elsa.

Elsa se inclinó amablemente como respuesta. En ese momento se oyó un graznido acercarse. El pájaro negro que Elsa había visto otras veces se posó en el hombro de su dueña, que le acarició la barriga con cuidado. Esa pequeña muestra de cariño sorprendió a Elsa.

-Grrra. Felicidades, Elsa.

-Gracias – respondió esta, divertida.

-No podías faltar, ¿eh? - Le dijo la castaña a su pájaro – Este es Nigari. Es un fiel seguidor tuyo desde siempre, aunque intente ocultarlo, ¿verdad? - Le apretó una pata para molestarlo, a lo que él respondió con un fuerte graznido y un aleteo – Pero por algún motivo que desconozco se ha quedado siempre conmigo. Debe de ser porque a los dos nos gusta volar.

Se volvió hacia Elsa encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hacéis buen equipo, desde luego… - dijo Elsa, recordando la noche que peleó contra Origan por primera vez y Nigari atacó a Olaf.

-Eso sin duda. Agggg.

Origan se puso una mano en el pecho, a la altura del esternón, encogiéndose quejumbrosamente. El pájaro aleteó para dar espacio a su dueña para que recobrase la compostura.

-Maldita sea… - se le oyó musitar.

Cuando volvió a erguirse, Nigari volvió a su posición en el hombro.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó Elsa, acercándose cautelosamente.

-Nada, ya se me ha pasado, debe de ser este frío invernal. No todas somos la Reina del Hielo – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Elsa -. Venga, pájaro, despídete honorablemente.

-Grrrraa. ¡Nos vemos!

Origan le sonrió y se dio la vuelta, con la capa granate ondeando tras ella. Por un momento, a Elsa se le ocurrió preguntar que adonde se dirigían, pero le pareció excesivo para ser alguien a quien se había enfrentado, que apenas conocía, y que probablemente no fuese a ver mucho más en su vida. Al final del puente los vio alzar el vuelo hacia el cielo. Ya los había visto varias veces hacer eso, ¿adónde irían?

Realmente, le hacía sentir cómoda estar junto a otra persona que tuviese magia, se sentía arropada, protegida, comprendida. Y especialmente esa chica parecía mirar a través de ella, como si ya supiese de antemano todo lo que había vivido y todo lo que le preocupaba.

Elsa subió meditabunda las escaleras del Palacio, con el pequeño frasco protegido en sus manos. Llegó a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, mirando por la ventana la luna creciente que se alzaba en lo más alto del cielo. Esa sería la noche más larga del año, y también su cumpleaños. Siempre le habían gustado las noches, en ellas podía estar tranquila sabiendo que todo el mundo descansaba a su alrededor y ella misma podía descansar su mente. Y esa noche se iría a dormir habiendo vivido un día maravilloso, y con su querida luna más cerca que nunca.


	11. Rayo de luna

¡Continuamos con la historia! Está cambiando radicalmente, toma otro rumbo pero está destinada a ser así. Gracias por leer y por comentar :D

**11\. Rayo de luna**

ORIGAN

-Grrrrra, ¡te estás ablandando!

-Se me debe de estar pegando de ti, pajarraco.

Ambos amigos acababan de emprender el vuelo en su trayecto de vuelta a Weselton, les esperaban unas horas en el aire, sobrevolando reinos y fiordos. Había sido una visita curiosa, y contrariamente a la tensión que Origan esperaba entre las Princesas y ella, el ambiente había sido extrañamente discernido y no terminaba de entender por qué.

-¿Qué piensas? – Preguntó Nigari mientras volaba cerca de la cara de Origan – En realidad casi no hace falta que me lo digas, ya lo sé.

Origan chasqueó la lengua.

-Pensaba en que la Realeza Arendelliana sabe bien como guardar la compostura y evaluar las situaciones antes de actuar en caliente. Deberíamos aprender de ellas.

-¿Lo dices porque deberían haberte estrangulado y hecho pedacitos de hielo ahí mismo y no lo han hecho? Estoy de acuerdo, sí, tienen buen temple.

De pronto, algo detuvo a Origan.

-Aggg – se apretó el pecho a la altura del esternón -. Espera Nigari, bajemos un momento a ese claro.

Se encontraban todavía en el Arenfjord, y las luces de Arendelle crepitaban al fondo de la escena. Se posaron en la orilla del fiordo, donde los pinos los arropaban por un lado y por el otro las claras aguas del fiordo se mecían calmamente. Origan se sentó en una roca en la orilla, mirando las tintineantes luces al fondo y resoplando para apaciguar el dolor que emergía de las profundidades de su alma.

-Grrrr, ¡los Espíritus! – Gruñó el ave con un graznido.

-¿Qué? ¿Vienen?

-No, boba. Ellos te impactaron justo ahí, donde te estás tocando. Algo te hicieron.

-Ya...claramente algo hicieron. Aunque he tratado de pensar que no fue nada, que me dejaron intacta, claramente no fue así. Debería de ver a Galerna, pero está desaparecida.

-Ahora la llamas Galerna, ¿eh? Se te está pegando todo de las Arendellianas.

Origan miró al ave con los ojos como rendijas. La respiración entrecortada empezaba a apaciguarse.

-Tengo una idea. Iremos a visitar a alguien – propuso Nigari con entusiasmo, aunque su aleteo denotaba nerviosismo y Origan lo sabía -. Visitaremos al único ser que puede tener una solución o al menos una explicación a lo que sea que te esté pasando.

-Oh, no. No, no iremos.

-¡Gran Pabbie!

-No puedo ir a verle, Nigari, ¿te recuerdo que me odia? – Origan se miró las uñas de una mano fingiendo indignación mientras con la otra se seguía sujetando el pecho.

-Vamos, podemos intentarlo. Sé que fuiste terca y desconsiderada en la adolescencia con él pero vale la pena hacerle una visita, además, deberíamos aprovechar que estamos por estas tierras y estamos cerca.

Origan resopló y se puso en pie.

Las vidas de Origan y Gran Pabbie se cruzaron cuando ella era adolescente, y el uso de sus poderes llamó la atención del viejo troll. En ese momento Origan estaba muy revolucionada por el despertar hormonal y el crecimiento abrupto de sus poderes, lo de soplar a sus amigos con su magia había quedado atrás, y entonces esparcía vientos y movía objetos para ligar, o incluso para hacer daño a la gente. Esto último se fue haciendo más y más frecuente en su vida, a la vez que iba desarrollando ideas de poder y gloria que crecían a la vez que sus poderes. En una de sus visitas como proyecto de dignataria de Weselton durante su adolescencia, Gran Pabbie la interceptó con una de sus triquiñuelas mientras ella vagaba por las corrientes de aire de los valles arendellianos, justo el que habitaban los trolls. El jefe troll notó a distancia una magia emergente y le llamó la atención. No tardaron en chocar cuando se conocieron, las puras y pacíficas ideas de Gran Pabbie con el afán de gloria y renombre de Origan. Ella fue incapaz de afrontar los consejos del troll y de aceptar que se encaminaba hacia el camino equivocado, justo el que la había llevado hasta este punto. "Te malograrás", le dijo Gran Pabbie. Pero a ella no le importaba, pues la vida no tenía sentido si la pasabas siendo un don nadie sin aspiraciones. "Malograrás la naturaleza de tu alrededor". Probablemente él ya sabía que Origan tropezaría con los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza, incluso con el quinto.

Origan permaneció casi todo el camino hacia el valle de los trolls callada, meditando sobre lo que la había traído hasta este punto sin retorno en el que tenía que sucumbir a la humildad y la moderación, tras haber perdido la batalla contra su contrincante por ser el quinto espíritu, tras haberse quedado sin plan de acción para renacer de sus cenizas, y tras tener que recurrir a alguien que le advirtió que todo eso pasaría.

Llegaron por fin al claro donde creían recordar que encontrarían a estas criaturas mágicas. Origan caminaba con docilidad, algo fingida, pero necesaria para la situación que se avecinaba. Desde allí, entre los árboles se apreciaba el oscuro cielo estrellado, dando vida desde lo alto a la tierra y a todos los seres que habitaban en ella. De repente se sintió insignificante. Origan se acercó despacio, cubriéndose casi por completo con la capa de Weselton. Por suerte, el punzante dolor de pecho que había sentido en el lago y cuando aún estaba en el Palacio de Arendelle frente a Elsa ya había remitido, había desaparecido por completo y se sentía mucho mejor, pero valía la pena averiguar qué estaba pasando con eso. Se acercó al círculo y observó las rocas redondeadas y quietas. Tomó aire y se decidió a llamarles, reuniendo todo su valor en la única vez en su vida que había decidido pedir ayuda y no por la fuerza.

-Gran Pabbie, necesito hablar contigo – pronunció a la nada en la claridad de la noche, arrastrando las palabras.

Las rocas no tardaron en empezar a menearse y rodar por el claro, hasta que todos estuvieron espabilados y formando un círculo perfecto a su alrededor, dejando espacio para que el troll mayor hiciese su aparición estelar. Fue el último en rodar y aparecer justo ante ella. Se miraron un momento, el troll con curiosidad, y Origan con desesperanza.

-Han pasado años, Ainn – dijo Gran Pabbie con gravedad.

Origan se estremeció al oír aquel nombre. Hacía muchos años que nadie la llamaba así.

-De repente ha sonado como si no fuera yo – respondió, soltando una pequeña risa nostálgica.

-Te llamaron así en honor a la Diosa celta del amor, Aine. Pero tú decidiste en algún momento que iba más contigo un nombre relacionado con la guerra y la destrucción, el de la Diosa de la muerte celta: Morrigan – sus palabras pesaban como el hierro y las soltaba al aire con aplomo -. Puedes adoptar muchos nombres, pero siempre serás tú. Lo que no tengo claro es si tú sabes quién eres tú.

Origan abrió la boca para contestar pero no le salieron las palabras. Unas semanas atrás hubiese respondido vorazmente y tumbado su crítica, pero ahora mismo se sentía tan vulnerable y tan perdida consigo misma que no tenía armas para responder.

-Soy lo que soy ahora mismo, aunque lo que estás viendo ahora es una versión un tanto malograda, por muchos motivos. El que me ha traído aquí es que...creo que algo me está pasando, y puede que tenga que ver con los Espíritus de la Naturaleza.

-Humm.

La vieja roca dio un par de lentas vueltas alrededor de la chica mientras no le quitaba ojo.

-Así que no escapaste del caos al que te precipitabas, como hablamos aquella vez en tu adolescencia. Continuaste por ese camino de auto-destrucción, trataste de jugar a ser una Diosa, y finalmente la propia naturaleza te ha hecho reducirte a tu propia fragilidad. Y de la forma más irónica…

Origan lo miró con extrañeza, pensando en qué podía estar pensando exactamente el troll.

-Lo que me imaginaba… - volvió a susurrar el trol para sí mismo – los poderes de la naturaleza revolviéndose ante los matices humanos, tarde o temprano tenían que chocar, el puente entre los dos mundos, el espiritual y el mortal todavía es joven y frágil, y es justo ese puente lo que está intercediendo...

Origan escuchaba atentamente a su silencioso parloteo para tratar de entender lo que elucubraba.

-¿Te importa si me uno a tus reflexiones y aporto algo? O mejor, ¿me entero de algo? - Al no obtener respuesta, prosiguió – Por lo que yo sé, los elementos de la naturaleza están felices de tener a una conexión con el mundo de los humanos y el mundo espiritual. Pero es verdad, que el espíritu que surgió como quinto elemento… -paró para chistar con una mezcla de sorna y conformismo – no daba la talla. Había que poner a alguien en ese puesto que tuviese más experiencia con sus poderes y que tuviese un plan para el mundo. Y yo encajaba perfectamente con esa persona. Elsa de Arendelle no parecía la elección apropiada.

Su aire de superioridad rebotó en Gran Pabbie con disgusto, poniéndole cara de contrariedad.

-Tienes una maldición sobre ti, Ainn. Una letal y profunda. Una condena salida del fondo de la Naturaleza misma. Que está destinada a combatir todo aquello que siempre has rechazado.

La idea de tener una maldición la pilló por sorpresa. No era lo que esperaba, aunque tampoco era la primera vez que oía hablar de maldiciones, y de hecho, le extrañaba que esta fuese la primera que le lanzaban una.

-No sé si puedo combatirla, pero ya que estoy aquí, ¿me podrías decir de qué se trata? Me gustaría quitármela de encima.

Gran Pabbie la miró fijamente, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro despacio, como si pensase que la persona que tenía delante no tuviera remedio. Entonces se giró y extendió sus cortos brazos al cielo, extendiendo frente a él y frente a todos unas figuras coloridas que Origan no entendía. Una especie de nube rosácea era atravesada por una especie de espada azulada, y una figura humana de mujer se hallaba debajo, y entonces la figura de Origan, o lo que ella creyó que era ella misma, apareció y fue atravesada por el pecho por esa misma espada, que ahora había adoptado el color rosáceo.

**_ "Algo que rechazas como el amor, verdugo será de tu corazón"_**

Origan meditó las palabras que salieron de la boca del trol mientras leía las difuminadas sombras de colores en el aire. ¿Esa era la maldición? ¿Amor? ¿Corazón? ¿Verdugo? Todo sonaba distante y ajeno para ella, como si no pudiese tener ningún sentido para ella, y por tanto, no podía hacerle daño.

-Entiendo – entrelazó las manos en su espalda -. Parece que los cuatro Espíritus de la Naturaleza estaban muy melodramáticos aquel día. Por suerte, yo no soy la persona más romántica del mundo y el amor no me cogerá desprevenida - ajustó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Y qué me dices del quinto?

Mantuvo la sonrisa de suficiencia, pero su cuerpo se tensó.

-El quinto estaba allí mirando sin pestañear como sus cuatro compañeros me atravesaban el pecho.

-Algo me dice que ya ha empezado a hacer efecto. ¿Si no, qué te ha traído hasta aquí?

-Me ha traído el hecho de querer averiguar qué me hicieron. Simplemente - mintió.

-¿Quién te ha iluminado el corazón oscuro que tenías? – Soltó el troll sin inmutarse.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Sólo necesito que me ayudes a quitarme la maldición de encima y podré seguir tranquilamente con mi vida.

-¿Quién es esa persona que te está encendiendo el corazón de esa manera y por la cuál han tambaleado los objetivos de toda tu vida?

-No hay nadie – respondió Origan con sequedad.

Nigari revoloteaba nervioso un par de metros por encima de su dueña.

-Puede que todavía no lo sepas…pero lo intuyes.

Un alarido general recorrió las filas de los trolls que los rodeaban, seguido por un murmullo creciente. Las palabras que pronunció Gran Pabbie cayeron en la mente de Origan como una gran piedra fría y dura. Y ella la bloqueó, porque no quería saber nada de ella.

-Vaya, vaya – Gran Pabbie se quedó unos minutos completamente absorto mirando a las estrellas, con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda rocosa, y habló con su voz sabia y profunda – Da igual qué nombre adoptes, todos ellos te llevan al mismo camino. Eso no lo vi aquel día que nos conocimos hace casi diez años. Pero fíjate…- casi se le pudo percibir una leve, muy leve, media sonrisa - ¿sabías que para muchos la Diosa Morrigan es también la Diosa del amor? Está inevitablemente vinculada al amor, y de hecho, cuentan las leyendas mitológicas celtas que se acaba enamorando fatídicamente de un guerrero. Es curioso que todos los caminos te lleven al mismo punto, el amor, incluso tú queriendo evitarlo. Es inevitable.

Origan frunció el ceño y se giró sin decir nada, dispuesta a abandonar aquel lugar y las barbaridades fantasiosas de aquella vieja roca.

-Revisa bien todo lo que siempre has rechazado.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que murmuró el troll mientras veía a la Noble de Weselton alejarse por el valle con su pájaro negro en el hombro.

ELSA

No había terminado de caer en un sueño profundo cuando un "psss" muy familiar se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta de su alcoba.

-Pssss, ¡Elsa! ¿Sigues despierta? Dime que sí – Anna esperó dos segundos -, vale, voy a entrar igual.

Una despejada Anna con pijama apareció poco sigilosa por la puerta de la habitación de la antigua reina.

-¡Anna! Es tarde, ¿qué haces aquí? – Dijo Elsa frotándose un ojo e intentando volver al mundo de la vigilia.

-No podía quedarme dormida pensando en qué ha pasado aquí.

-¿Aquí donde? ¿Te refieres a la visita de nuestra archienemiga?

-O nuestra archiamiga…-sugirió Anna sentándose de golpe en la cama de su hermana – Porque de repente parece que os entendéis, cosa que no llego a entender yo.

-Bueno, es algo complicado. Es más bien algo cordial. Además, me gustaría dejarle el camino abierto a la redención por sus actos.

-Reconozco que me cuesta ver que esta vez eres tú la que está dispuesta a dar una oportunidad a alguien antes que yo – confesó Anna cruzándose de brazos.

Elsa se encogió de hombros mientras veía a su hermana ponerse en pie de un salto para acercarse al pequeño frasco de cristal con un interior plateado reluciente.

-Es un bonito gesto, pero no puede venir a intentar casi matarte, y poner todo en caos, y esperar que con un simple "perdón", lo va a solucionar todo.

-Nunca ha dicho perdón – dijo Elsa con resignación -¿Cómo puede un ser tan despreciable albergar en su interior ideas tan bellas? - Preguntó Elsa mirando desde su cama el frasco.

Los reflejos de plata tintineaban y se revolvían lentamente en círculos y curvas, como si descansase en ese frasco transparente apaciblemente. De vez en cuando, Elsa se descubría a sí misma mirando embelesada la hermosa danza del rayo de luna. No había visto nada más bello en toda su vida.

-Tal vez no sea tan despreciable, después de todo – reflexionó Anna con una humilde sonrisa, que en seguida cambió por un gesto repentinamente adusto -. ¡Pero no nos podemos fiar de ella!

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche y el armonioso movimiento del rayo de luna.

-¿Sabes? – Dijo Anna de repente - Tenemos una visita diplomática a un Ducado muuuy cercano a Weselton la próxima semana. ¿Te apuntas?

-Emm…¿qué quieres decir? ¿Quieres entrar por voluntad propia y sin ningún motivo a ver al Duque de Weselton?

-Bueno, no a él exactamente. Pero no sé, ya que vamos, visitamos a tu nueva amiga y echamos un vistazo a lo que sea que esté tramando, con la excusa de devolverle el detalle. ¿Qué te parece?

-Muy mala idea.


	12. Una duda en el vacío

**Capítulo nuevo para esta cuarentena. En realidad podrían haber sido dos porque este es algo más largo, pero bah, se queda todo juntito.**

**Gracias por leer! **

**12\. Una duda en el vacío**

ORIGAN

-¡Tenías asuntos importantes que atender en Weselton! Pero tú tenías cosas más urgentes que hacer, esta vez en Arendelle, disfrutando de su fiesta del Solsticio.

La voz de su padre no era tan dura como sus palabras, era más bien suave, por mucho que él se esmerase en endurecerla. Se giró para mirar directamente a su hija en el gran salón pomposo de su mansión en Weselton.

-Ya eres mayorcita para andar despendolada por ahí, tienes que centrarte. Por lo menos podías parecerte en algo a la Reina Elsa, misma edad y caminos tan distintos.

-En realidad ella es un año mayor – era la primera vez que intervenía en la perorata de su padre, pero le pareció importante puntualizarlo -. Puede que un año me de mucho de sí para estar a su altura…

La castaña se dejó caer en el sofá con desgana y cruzó las piernas. Se empezaba a sentir como una niña escuchando la riña de su padre. Su padre bufó y cerró los ojos con paciencia y desesperación a la vez.

-¿Crees que el título de Noble se ostenta y listo?

-Nunca he alardeado de tal título.

-Pues lo tienes, te pertenece, ha pertenecido a nuestra familia tres generaciones y ahora no vas a destruirlo por irte a vivir tus aventuras vayan los Dioses a saber donde y a dejar de lado tus obligaciones como dignataria de la tierra que te vio nacer.

Por suerte, su padre no estaba al tanto de las debacles que su única hija había llevado hasta las tierras del norte, mezclada con los mismísimos Espíritus de la Naturaleza. De haber estado al corriente, probablemente le hubiese dado un infarto. Una cosa era que su hija fuese ambiciosa y aspirase a llevar a lo más alto el noble linaje familiar, y otra muy distinta que usase la ventaja de su magia para destrozar las vidas de otras personas, de la mismísima Elsa, para alzarse más poderosa que los propios Espíritus y corromper todos los Reinos a su alcance. Lo que sí sabía con certeza era que su hija era temida, entre sus propios súbditos e incluso entre sus superiores, pero no sabía el alcance de su temperamento. Eso lo reservaba para cuando podía tener el control sin tener la sombra de su blandengue padre pegada a la nuca. Y a pesar de que él conocía sus poderes de Aire perfectamente, siempre había considerado que era mejor mantenerlos ocultos ante ciertas personas, como el Duque de Weselton, para que no sintiesen una amenaza a su estatus ni a su poder. Origan siempre había estado de acuerdo en eso, ya habría tiempo de mostrarlos al mundo al completo.

En realidad, no se cortaba a la hora de usarlos, sólo pasaban desapercibidos para las mentes cerradas y cegadas como la del Duque y sus estúpidos secuaces. Algo que siempre le recordaba que servía a uno de los Gobernantes más absurdos de la zona.

Y mientras ella divagaba, su padre proseguía.

-El Duque hizo acopio de nuestros hombres mientras tú te ausentabas para visitar el Reino de Arendelle cuando deberías haber estado aquí para apoyar al Ducado en lo que necesitase.

-No sé si te das cuenta, padre, de que ese hombre no estaba en su derecho de confiscar y manipular a nuestros guerreros – respondió ella con calma sobreactuada.

-Ese hombre es tu superior, es el Duque de Weselton – dijo el hombre no sin orgullo -, y simplemente hizo uso de parte de sus tropas, que son nuestros soldados.

A Origan nunca le había gustado la palabra soldados, prefería referirse a sus tropas como guerreros, los honraba mucho más y los hacía mucho más legendarios. Y sabía que a ellos les encantaba.

-Nuestros guerreros no querían ir a la sucia misión del Duque, y lo sabes.

-Era su deber.

Permanecieron unos segundos mirándose con el ceño fruncido padre e hija. En su ausencia por su fugaz visita a Arendelle y de paso, a los trolls, el Duque de Weselton había exigido a los hombres de la familia de Origan que se uniesen a él en una pequeña batalla que tenía con un territorio vecino. Algo ridículo que no tenía razón de ser según Origan, y para lo que ella nunca hubiese cedido a sus guerreros. Pero el viejo engreído los obligó aprovechando que ella no estaba. Y ahora su padre la reprendía, no sin cierta razón, por haber dejado su posición y su nombre abandonado a su suerte durante un miserable día. En realidad, lo hacía de vez en cuando, pero él nunca llegaba a saberlo.

Finalmente, la chica se levantó lentamente del sofá e hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza a su padre como despedida. Ya había tenido suficiente.

Salió a la calle con desaire, cerrando el enorme portón del palacete tras ella con un ruido seco. Su enfado era evidente, no podía casi retenerlo, así que decidió caminar calle arriba en dirección al palacio del Duque. De camino, cogió una manzana de un puesto en la calle y atravesó con su afilada mirada al hombre del puesto como método de pago, el cual se abstuvo, sabiamente, de reprocharle nada. Ella siguió hacia adelante con paso firme mientras dejaba atrás al atónito tendero. Nadie de la ciudad en su sano juicio o sin él se atrevería a interponerse en el camino de aquella poderosa Noble. Se escuchaban muchas historias sobre ella, y muchas eran ciertas. Origan se escudaba en su maravillosa reputación para que la dejasen en paz y para poder seguir haciendo lo que le diese la gana.

Llegó al palacio ridículamente ornamentado del Duque de Weselton. Sin duda se encontraría en su cámara de decisiones, como a él le gustaba llamarla. Cualquiera esperaría encontrar al viejo Duque sentado solemnemente a su mesa respondiendo cartas importantes, pero a Origan no le sorprendió abrir la puerta de golpe, ignorando a los guardas, por supuesto, y encontrar al viejo petulante en medio de un abundante desayuno rodeado de varias mujeres bastante más jóvenes que él. El hombre dio un brinco asustadizo cuando la castaña irrumpió abruptamente en la sala abriendo las puertas de un fuerte manotazo.

-Pero, ¿qué…? - Se escondió ágilmente tras una de las mujeres que lo acompañaban y observó la brusca entrada asomándose por detrás de su hombro.

Origan no se detuvo hasta que estuvo justo al frente de la mesa, donde se apoyó con ambas manos con una elegante aspereza.

-Ha llegado a mis bellos oídos que has estado persiguiendo a algunos de mis caballeros para que te hiciesen trabajitos sucios – soltó finamente la chica, apartándose un mechón de la cara.

-Er...bueno, no lo mires así – explicó el hombrecillo desde detrás de la mujer -, yo sólo necesitaba más hombres y vi que ellos estaban faltos de tareas que hacer y…

-Y pensaste que era una buena opción amenazarlos y forzarlos. Ya veo. Bueno, te diré algo. Esos hombres a los que amedrentaste son MIS hombres – dijo Origan haciendo especial énfasis -. Y esté yo o no, siguen obedeciendo mis órdenes.

-¡Pero no estabas!

Origan lo ignoró y apoyó una mano en la cintura mientras la otra la mantenía apoyada en la mesa, bien cerca del hombrecillo y su chica protectora.

-En cualquier caso no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí. Creo que es hora de hacer una reunión con los socios comerciales. Convócala.

-¡Soy yo el Duque aquí!

Origan ladeó paulatinamente la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

-Y yo soy la que puede aplastarte.

No solía hablar al Duque de aquella manera, pues seguía siendo su superior, pero alguna fuerza interna llena de rabia lo estaba convirtiendo en un hábito más frecuente. De algún modo, sacar su genio contra alguien le recordaba quien era ella realmente. O quién solía ser. Últimamente se encontraba a sí misma preguntándose si aquella Origan que había ido decidida al Bosque de los Espíritus era su verdadero Yo, o simplemente uno que había adoptado por necesidad. Intentaba no recordar aquellos acontecimientos de hacía unas semanas, le recordaban lo vulnerable que había sido y la superioridad de Elsa sobre ella. Se había encontrado algo perdida desde entonces, y eso era algo que no le gustaba sentir en absoluto.

El hombre rebuznó algo tras el hombro de su amiguita.

-Pues verás, Noble Origan, quizá tengas la oportunidad de encontrarte con alguno de nuestros socios comerciales – una campanita sonó en la puerta de la mano de un guarda del Duque -. ¡Oh! Ya están aquí. Verás, las Princesas de Arendelle…o Reinas… ¡o lo que sean! Han venido de visita.

Origan se quedó quieta. ¿Elsa y Anna se encontraban allí?

-Por supuesto, no por motivos Reales, ni de trabajo. Así que te sugiero que abandones mi Palacio y nos dejes disfrutar de nuestra velada. Ya hablaremos de cosas más serias otro día – hizo un gesto con la mano como despidiéndola, mientras con la otra se acicalaba el espeso bigote.

Origan apretó los labios y se irguió, poniendo esta vez las dos manos sobre la cintura. En un momento habían desaparecido las compañeras de desayuno del Duque, y habían aparecido en su lugar un puñado de papeles que hiciesen más decente aquella estancia. Origan no se despidió de él, pero bajó decidida las escaleras mientras se acicalaba el uniforme de Weselton, esperando encontrarse con las arendellianas. Y ahí estaban. Esplendorosas y sonrientes, como siempre. Destacaban la sonrisa de Anna y la majestuosidad de Elsa. También como siempre. No tardaron en percibir su presencia y ponerse rígidas.

-Cough, cough – carraspeó Origan mientras bajaba los últimos escalones con parsimonia -. Vaya visita, no hacía falta, chicas, mi visita a Arendelle fue sin compromiso.

Elsa no cambió la expresión pero no le quitaba la mirada de encima, Anna estrechó los ojos para mirarla más fijamente.

-No hemos venido a verte a ti – dijo la pelirroja -. Bueno…

Desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia su hermana pero en seguida se arrepintió y la volvió a dirigir a la Noble.

-Uuuh, alguien sí que ha venido a visitarme a mí – dijo Origan con diversión, y se acercó a las Princesas -. ¿Ya me echabas de menos, Elsa?

Nadie respondió, pero se oyó al Duque acercarse desde lo alto de las escaleras.

-Princesas…uhm…Herederas de Arendelle – anunció el Duque -, es un honor recibir una visita espontánea como esta por vuestra parte, Majestades – hizo una horrible reverencia y se irguió -. Si me acompañáis a tomar el té, pasaremos una agradable velada. Por aquí, por favor.

Anna suspiró.

-Bueno, allá vamos, no puede ser tan malo. A nuestro padre le gustaba hacer este tipo de visitas de rigor a sus socios. Está bien empezar a hacerlo – se dijo la pelirroja mirando a su hermana y a Origan -. ¿Vamos Elsa?

-En realidad, Elsa tiene un plan mejor – cortó Origan situándose al lado de la rubia -. Ella ya no es la Reina, así que tiene permitido tomarse ciertas libertades – alzó las cejas rápidamente con diversión.

Elsa la miró con recelo, y Origan le respondió guiñándole un ojo, a lo que Elsa le volvió a responder poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos, estoy segura de que los Espíritus tenéis permitido tomaros algún día de descanso, hoy puedes aprovechar para conocer los rincones de Weselton. Ya sé que no suena de lo más excitante, pero seguro que más que estar frente al Duque durante horas, te aseguro que sí.

-Bueno eso...puede que tenga algo de cierto – intervino Anna -. Pero Elsa – volvió a adoptar una voz más severa -, ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré.

La mente de Origan se movía a toda velocidad. Sentía cierta excitación en su interior, pues no se hubiera imaginado que Elsa se dejase llevar tan fácilmente. ¿Por qué había estado un año urdiendo un plan que había fallado en la primera media hora, cuando simplemente tenía que haber sido amigable con Elsa para atraerla hacia sí? Aunque, en ese caso, le hubiese quedado el cabo suelto de los cuatro Espíritus de la Naturaleza, que seguirían sin quererla a ella como quinto Espíritu. Por eso había desarrollado aquel fallido plan del humo púrpura para que los propios Espíritus rechazasen a Elsa. En cualquier caso, se le acababa de presentar allí mismo, en su propio territorio, la opción de deshacerse de Elsa de Arendelle en cualquier momento, porque por algún motivo Elsa estaba abierta a pasar tiempo con ella. Aun así, notaba a la rubia tensa, completamente alerta, desconfiada. Y no sin razón. Los guardas de Elsa hicieron un amago de seguirla, pero esta los paró con un movimiento de la mano. Empezó a caminar suavemente tras la castaña, que lideró el camino hasta la puerta del palacio. Fuera ya, pararon y miraron hacia el exterior. Origan miró a Elsa.

-Ya te he liberado del Duque, un gracias no estaría mal.

Elsa alzó una ceja.

-Uhm, permíteme que me lo piense. Primero tenemos que ver si la escapada merece la pena.

-Tendrás que disfrutar de mi compañía, entonces.

Origan abrió el camino por la calle principal de la ciudad, que era la que descendía desde la puerta del palacio del Duque. Ya desde allí podían ver que la calle estaba abarrotada, los comercios ebullían gente y gritos y empezaba a oler a pescado asado.

Mientras se adentraban en el gentío, Origan ralentizó un poco el paso para ponerse a la altura de Elsa.

-Realmente Weselton es menos elegante que Arendelle, ¿verdad?

Elsa sonrió.

-Digamos que tiene otro tipo de elegancia.

-El Duque trata de ser elegante.

-Con poco éxito.

Ambas se descubrieron riendo con el comentario de Elsa.

"Esto es surrealista" Pensó Origan. "De paseo con la mujer mágica que llevo planeando hundir ni sé el tiempo"

Pero no estaba incómoda, eso no lo podía negar. A pesar de que debían de ofrecer una imagen curiosa juntas, una ataviada con el uniforme de Weselton, tan austero y rígido, y con la melena castaña al viento, y la otra con su vestido blanco inmaculado y su peculiar y perfecta trenza.

-¿Sabe el Duque que tienes magia? – Preguntó Elsa, curiosa, con cierto tono de complicidad.

-¿Cómo va a saber eso un señor que no ve más allá de su bigote? – Origan soltó una carcajada bien sonora – Es verdad que nunca se lo he dicho ni se lo he mostrado abiertamente, pero hay gente que sí que me ha visto. Le podría haber llegado la información de forma difusa, de refilón. Pero si lo ha hecho, estoy más que segura que él ha decidido ignorarlo. No quiere que esa información llegue a su cerebro. Como bien sabes, Elsa de Arendelle, él nunca ha sido muy tolerante con la magia. No creo que nunca llegue a aceptarla del todo y mucho menos a entenderla.

-Así que llevas una doble vida…entiendo – respondió con significado.

Origan alzó una ceja.

-Eh, no es exactamente así. Es más bien saber jugar las cartas que ha recibido una, y guardarse un as en la manga. Además, nunca se sabe como va a reaccionar. Ven – dijo, cambiando de tema -, vamos a aprovechar ahora que todavía pasas desapercibida – dijo, rozando un poco la manga de Elsa para que la siguiese.

Se acercó a un puesto de quesos y embutidos discretamente y aprovechó que el tendero tenía la mirada clavada en Elsa para cogerle algo del mostrador. Sin embargo, la vio, pero ella le devolvió una mirada tan fulminante que al hombre no le quedó más remedio que amedrentarse y callar.

-Prueba esto, este queso Geitost es una maravilla de la zona, no te va a defraudar.

Elsa se quedó quieta escrutándola con antipatía.

-Tal vez el queso no me vaya a defraudar, pero tú ya lo has hecho.

-Shhh, no seas alarmista, Alteza. Sólo es un pedazo de queso, por si no te has fijado, tiene muchos.

Le sonrió insolentemente al hombre y se apartó del puesto. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando sola se giró para ver a Elsa pagar al tendero. Origan puso los ojos en blanco, mientras la rubia pasaba airosamente por delante de ella.

No habían avanzado mucho cuando una mujer regordeta frente a ellas profirió un gritito y se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¡Aaah! ¡Es Elsa de Arendelle!

-¡La misma! – Un hombre también regordete a su lado la imitó.

Unos cuantos más alrededor la siguieron y abrieron un círculo en torno a las dos chicas mágicas.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Majestad?

-¿Es visita oficial?

-¿Está estrechando lazos con Weselton?

Las preguntas se disparaban a su alrededor sin control. Origan percibió que Elsa quería contestarlas todas, pero eso sería un suicidio, así que le cogió de la mano y tiró de ella y la llevó hacia adelante, donde empezaba a escasear la muchedumbre.

-Tú no debes de ser muy querida en tu propia ciudad – observó la rubia.

-Ja, ja – fingió Origan -. No me hace falta, Alteza, con ser respetada me sobra.

-Sigues llamándome Alteza, no tiene ningún sentido.

-Bueno, ellos te llaman Majestad y no te quejas.

Elsa torció la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y continuó liderando la ruta. Pasaron por varias plazas de la ciudad, que Elsa examinaba atentamente, incluso preguntando por los diseñadores y los escultores de las estatuas. Pasaron por un par de parques que a Origan le gustaba visitar de vez en cuando. Elsa comentó que recordaba perfectamente haber pasado por allí en su niñez y adolescencia, cuando iba con su padre a alguna visita oficial. El cielo empezaba a nublarse, anunciando una inminente tormenta, pero decidieron seguir un poco más. Siguieron caminando hasta una gran catedral de piedra que presidía la ciudad con una torre muy alta.

-Esa torre es el lugar más alto de la ciudad – confirmó la Noble -. Vamos a echar un vistazo.

Arrastró a Elsa hasta la calle lateral y vacía de la catedral y la cogió de la cintura con firmeza antes de usar su magia de Aire y elevarse las dos como si fuesen dos plumas de pájaro hasta llegar a lo más alto de la torre. Ahí, aterrizaron suavemente, y se separaron todavía más suavemente, para sorpresa de la propia Origan. Se acercaron al borde del edificio para contemplar mejor la ciudad que se extendía ante ellas. Elsa resopló de gusto, y Origan sonrió para sí misma desde su posición un poco más rezagada que la rubia. Desde allí, desde la torre más alta de Weselton, se le cruzó como un relámpago la sobrecogedora idea de empujar a Elsa. Sólo tenía que hacer un suave movimiento de mano para activar su magia de viento, y hacer que el cuerpo de Elsa se precipitase por la torre. Elsa estaba admirando ingenuamente las vistas. Mientras ella confabulaba vilmente su infame idea. Estaba tan cerca…Los Espíritus se quedarían sin su preciado quinto elemento. Alzó la mano para imaginarse lo que sería tener a Elsa realmente a tiro…

De repente, la sola idea la estremeció. Imaginarse a la rubia cayendo por su culpa la turbó, y detuvo su mano en el aire. No parecía tener el mismo sentido que antes el empujar a Elsa hacia el abismo. De hecho, de repente no tenía ningún sentido.

Elsa se giró abruptamente, probablemente sin saber qué pensar de aquello, sin saber si debería estar a gusto allí o si debería, por el contrario, estar alerta por lo que aquella chica pudiese hacer. Y en aquel momento, se encontró de bruces con la Noble de Weselton alzando una mano hacia ella, una mano que no tendría por qué estar ahí. Origan pudo leer la confusión en su rostro, pero fue lo suficientemente hábil como para dar un giro a los acontecimientos. Continuó con el indeciso trazo de su mano hasta apoyarla en el hombro de Elsa.

-Aggg – gimió haciendo una mueca.

Se encorvó un poco sobre su pecho, llevándose la otra mano hasta él. Elsa se giró por completo para observar mejor lo que le ocurría.

-¿Es ese dolor otra vez? – Preguntó, algo alarmada.

-Sí, algo así – respondió en un fingido quejido.

Origan la observó de reojo. Su treta estaba funcionando. Siempre supo que se le daba de maravilla la actuación, era una pena que Nigari no estuviese ahí para verla.

-Puedo acompañarte de vuelta al palacio – se ofreció la arendelliana -, o incluso a tu casa. No puede andar muy lejos.

-Oh, gracias. Podemos volver al Palacio y así te reencuentras con tu hermana, sí.

-¿Podrás…usar tu magia para que descendamos de nuevo a la calle?

Origan podía usarla perfectamente, pero lo adornaría un poco.

-Creo que sí. Podemos probar, y si no, siempre puedes hacer aparecer un poco de nieve que nos amortigüe, ¿no? – Sonrió a la rubia.

Elsa asintió, elevando un poco la comisura de los labios, y alargó vaporosamente la mano para hacer contacto con la otra chica y envolverse en su poder de Aire. Pero Origan ignoró esa mano, siendo menos delicada y acercándose mucho para aferrarla bien al rodearla por la espalda. Elsa se dejó, no sin cierta tirantez, pero pasó también su brazo por el hombro de la otra chica. En esa posición, Origan podía percibir la frescura corporal de Elsa.

"Realmente es la Reina del Hielo…" Pensó, al hacer contacto con su piel tersa y fría.

Pero también pudo recibir el olor dulce y primaveral que desprendía, mucho más cálido que la gélida imagen que podía dar a veces. Se quedó observando el cuello de Elsa con algo de descaro, a lo que esta le recriminó extrañadamente con el ceño fruncido. Pero Origan no pudo evitar percibir un muy ligero rubor en sus extremadamente pálidas mejillas. Origan detuvo su atrevida mirada con una rápida sonrisa. Se pusieron en el borde y Origan hizo su típico giro de mano para revolver el aire de alrededor y generar una corriente de aire que les sirviese para descender. Sintió a Elsa agarrarse bien a su hombro. Pero cuando estaban empezando su descenso, la Noble sintió una punzada en el pecho, y esta vez era real.

-Uffff – se aguantó el suspiro como pudo.

Elsa la miró más alarmada esta vez.

-Vamos, aguanta.

El punzante dolor de pecho volvió a arremeter sin piedad, pero esta vez escocía más que las veces anteriores. Le venían ráfagas punzantes, y pasó a vivir los momentos de descenso como minutos enteros, cuando sólo llevaban unos pocos segundos. De repente, perdió el control y perdió la concentración en su corriente de aire. Dejaron de notar el suave balanceo y pasaron a notar la fuerza de la gravedad, que las empujó con potencia hacia la calle adoquinada a unas decenas de metros bajo sus pies.

-Oh, no – masculló Elsa en el aire.

Pero Origan no respondía, estaba más ocupada estrujándose el pecho con la mano que tenía libre y estrujando la espalda de Elsa con la otra. Les quedaban ya unos pocos metros para estrellarse cuando Elsa hizo su propio movimiento de mano y creo un cómodo colchón de nieve en medio de la calle. Cayeron sin problema, una al lado de la otra, pero seguían sin soltarse cuando Elsa empezó a incorporarse.

-Podríamos habernos ahorrado tu corriente de aire realmente – dijo Elsa con algo de retintín.

Pero la castaña estaba todavía aprovechando la comodidad de la nieve, negándose a mover su dolorido cuerpo por unos segundos más. Elsa se levantó y se limpió el vestido, y sin dilación estiró la mano para cogérsela a Origan y tiró de ella con fuerza para levantarla. Origan profirió un jadeo ante el tirón repentino pero se encontró casi de pie y delante de la ex Gobernante de Arendelle. Echaron a andar despacio, volviendo parsimoniosamente por las calles adoquinadas al palacio del Duque. Origan sentía que el dolor no remitía, permanecía ahí, impasible. Pero le daba algo de tranquilidad que Elsa estuviera allí, caminando junto a ella. En realidad era atractiva, ¿lo habría pensado alguien ya? Y además venía de una gran familia, y ahora era nada más y nada menos que un nexo con la misma naturaleza. ¿Se podía ser algo más que eso en la vida? Lo dudaba. Verdaderamente, Elsa era sexy, pero también astuta, y sobre todo, independiente. Origan se podía imaginar la cantidad de pedidas de mano que esa mujer había recibido ya en su corta vida. La compadecía. Eso debía de ser algo muy molesto.

Caminaron hasta el palacio despacio. Origan anunció que el dolor rasposo en su pecho empezaba a remitir, que podría volver a casa tranquilamente después de dejarla con su hermana. Ya en el Palacio, se presentaron en la puerta de la sala de visitas del Duque, donde se encontraba una rígida y postiza Anna frente al viejo aristócrata. Origan se irguió con elegancia a pesar de haber ido todo el camino encorvada.

-¡Elsa, ya estáis aquí! ¿Quiere decir eso que no ha ido bien? – Preguntó Anna abruptamente, visiblemente aliviada de ser salvada.

-Quiere decir que hemos tenido un pequeño contratiempo – explicó la hermana mayor.

-En realidad estoy un poco cansada – cortó Origan -, pero creo que el paseo ha servido para que te hagas una idea de lo que es esta ciudad.

-Bien hecho – intervino el Duque -, la próxima vez, me uniré a vosotras.

Las tres chicas compartieron fugazmente una mirada silenciosa.

-A decir verdad, sí, ha merecido la pena. Especialmente la visita a la torre más alta de la ciudad, la vista era preciosa.

-Oh, pero hoy está cerrado ese edificio – observó el Duque -, ¿cómo habéis podido acceder? Espero que no hayas sobornado a nadie… - miró a su vasalla con suspicacia.

Pero Elsa no perdió el tiempo en responder mientras daba un paso para adentrarse en la estancia y dejar en la puerta a la Noble.

-Origan tuvo la amabilidad de usar su magia para llevarnos hasta ahí arriba, las corrientes de aire que crea son muy útiles.

Origan abandonó por un momento su engañosa y artificial pose elegante para dedicarle a Elsa un gesto de perplejidad en señal de molestia. Pero las rendijas de ojos que esta le devolvió por encima del hombro le indicaron lo que ya temía: Elsa se la estaba jugando, había captado sus intenciones en lo alto de la torre a la perfección, y no quedaría impune por ello. Por lo menos, ese dardo ya lo había lanzado.

Definitivamente era una chica lista. Origan resopló silenciosamente y dejó que Elsa siguiera gallardamente su camino hacia su hermana y el Duque.

-¡¿Qué, QUÉ?!

El Duque parecía no dar crédito.

-¿Mágia? ¿Tú? ¿Cómo?

-Bueno, es una larga historia. He convivido demasiado con maleantes en mi vida. Te lo explicaré algún día.

-¡Jovencita! No dudes que esto tendrá sus consecuencias. Vendrás a verme esta semana de nuevo.

Parecía entre enfadado y absorto, Origan dudaba que realmente hubiese llegado a procesar la información. Pero por el momento, le valía para poder escapar de esa situación.

-En fin, yo os dejo, hay que hacer cosas tras este maravilloso paseo en increíble compañía – hizo una reverencia lenta durante la cual clavó la iracunda mirada en la rubia -. Que vaya muy bien el viaje, Reina Anna, quinto Espíritu, nos volveremos a ver.

Elsa no mostró ningún gesto, ni se despidió, pero su esbelta y recia figura hablaban por sí mismas.

-Justamente le estaba sugiriendo a la Reina que podríais…no…¡que debéis pasar aquí la noche! – Dijo el Duque con entusiasmo - Sería un deshonor si no pudiese yo al menos ofreceros ese servicio. Así no tendréis que preocuparos por si se va la luz de la tarde, de hecho, ya está empezando a desaparecer…dichoso invierno. ¿Aceptáis vos también, Elsa de Arendelle?

Elsa asintió. Pero Origan no pudo ver más, pues se escabulló y salió pitando del palacio del Duque, con una mezcla de sentimientos y de mataderos de cabeza.


	13. Viaje por los aires

**Buenas! Aquí va capítulo nuevo gente, que lo disfrutéis :)**

**Muchas gracias por leeeer!**

**13\. Viaje por los aires**

ORIGAN

Al llegar a su palacete familiar, Origan se desplomó en el lujoso sofá en el que había estado escuchando la reprimenda de su padre unas horas antes, antes de encontrarse con las herederas de Arendelle en el Palacio del Duque. Había conseguido mantener la dignidad en su postura hasta llegar a casa, pero ahora podía quejarse con tranquilidad e intimidad del latente dolor en su pecho.

Oyó un conocido graznido al otro lado de la ventana.

"El pajarraco ha estado siguiéndome, para variar"

Se levantó y abrió la ventana para dar paso a Nigari.

-¿Por qué no buscas un poco de vida social con criaturas de tu especie? Me tienes muy espiada ya, ¿no?

-Grrrr – graznó, revoloteando por la elegante estancia -. Soy tu única compañía, de tu especie o de otra, deja de quejarte, humana.

La chica lo miró con reproche, pero enseguida volvió a hundirse en su posición en el sofá. El pájaro se posó en su rodilla izquierda.

-Tienes una pinta malísima.

Origan puso los ojos en blanco.

-Para eso, es mejor que vuelvas por donde has venido.

-¿Ha tenido que soportar esa miserable cara ojerosa y sudorosa la pobre Elsa?

-Esta cara ha aparecido de camino a casa, o al menos eso creo – arrugó la frente en un gesto de confusión -. ¿Y tú desde qué momento del día llevas siguiéndome?

-Todavía no habías salido de casa.

Origan meneó la cabeza en señal de nueva desaprobación. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que su compañero alado fuese directo a las preguntas y observaciones de real incumbencia.

-¿Te vuelve a doler, verdad?

Origan asintió y cerró los ojos al recostarse en el mullido sofá.

-¿No crees que empieza a haber cierta correlación entre ver a Elsa y que aparezca ese extraño dolor? – Sugirió el pájaro con sutileza.

Origan resopló sin decir nada, todavía haciendo como que ignoraba a su pájaro, y este prosiguió.

-¿… y que esto…bueno, nos lleva directos a la maldición que te lanzaron los Espíritus?

-Aggg, ¡ya vale! Basta de conjeturar. Somos mayorcitos para creer en maldiciones, y más si son tan ridículas como la que dijo Gran Pabbie.

-Hay que decir que llevas un año observando a Elsa noche y día mientras urdías tu plan de hacerle absorber el humo corrompido, conoces todos sus movimientos. Es normal que hayas desarrollado algo de aprecio por esa mujer.

Origan lo miró inquisitivamente.

-¿Y tú desde cuándo vas de sabio?

-¡Siempre lo he sido pero no me escuchas! Lo que ocurre es que ahora necesitas escucharme de verdad – aleteó pomposamente –. Estás cambiando de verdad.

En ese momento, Origan sintió que necesitaba un respiro mental y corporal. Se inclinó hacia la mesita lateral a un lado del sofá y cogió del pequeño cajón una pipa, luego sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme una bolsita. Preparó la pipa con urgencia y la encendió, dando una profunda y pausada calada, para luego soltarla lentamente en la negra cara de Nigari.

-¿Tan mal está la cosa que recurres al opio? Pensaba que esa mala costumbre la habías dejado años atrás.

-Tendré que combatir este estúpido dolor, ¿no?

-¿A cuál te refieres, al del cuerpo o al del corazón?

Origan le dedicó la tercera mirada crítica del día. El pájaro siempre le metía pensamientos en la cabeza que le hacían debatir mentalmente. Aunque en el fondo sabía que eran cuestiones que ya inundaban sus pensamientos, solo que él las verbalizaba y ella trataba de aislarlas en su mente. Elsa hacía despertar ese dolor, eso era algo que ya había considerado. Pero la maldición, según el troll, tenía que ver con el amor, y el rechazo, y algo malo.

**_"Algo que rechazas como el amor, verdugo será de tu corazón" _**Recordó.

No terminaba de enlazarlo con la Reina de Hielo, y no quería enlazarlo. Pero hay algo que tenía claro, y era que no había conseguido reunir la fuerza y la decisión que una vez tuvo para deshacerse de ella y empujarla por la torre. Ese momento la desconcertó, le había temblado la mano. Por mucho que le daba vueltas, no era capaz de poder ver las cosas como antes del enfrentamiento en el Mar Oscuro, esa malicia corrompida y el odio inusitado se estaban desvaneciendo a pasos agigantados, y casi no era capaz de procesarlo y adaptarse a ello. Estaba segura de que Nigari había presenciado ese momento, pero no le apetecía nada abordarlo.

-Lo que sé es que Elsa ha delatado mis poderes ante el Duque – el pájaro se agitó, sorprendido -. No es que sea algo importante, ese viejo cascarrabias odia la magia, ya lo sabemos, pero ya ha lidiado con ella antes. Con la propia Elsa, para ser exactos. Así que no creo que nos de muchos dolores de cabeza. Pero ahora no puedo evitar tener ganas de lanzarle algún reproche a nuestra amiguita de hielo.

Dio otra calada a su pipa. No quería abusar, pero quería sentir que aquella sustancia prohibida calmaba ese pálpito maldito en su pecho.

"Malditos Espíritus" Se recordó a sí misma.

Nigari cortó sus pensamientos.

-Así que Elsa te la ha jugado un poquito, ¿eh? Algo le habrás hecho…

Dejó la frase en el aire, y Origan la acabó levantando leve, muy levemente la comisura del labio. Al fin y al cabo, ambos sabían qué había pasado en lo alto de la torre. Origan se sorprendió de que el pájaro no dijese nada más al respecto, al menos por ahora.

El resto de la tarde la pasó tirada en el sofá, con la mente nublada y una sensación de relax infinito. Nigari se quedó por allí revoloteando y haciéndole compañía. Cuando la noche llegó se tumbó en su cama, y de forma recurrente aparecían imágenes de Elsa en su mente. A veces, de la Elsa de hacía un año, la que estaba empezando a hacerse a su nueva vida entre los Espíritus y los Northuldra. Otras veces, de la Elsa que la miraba con rabia cuando se sentía atacada por ella, ya fuese en los pasillos de Arendelle, o entre los árboles del Bosque Encantado. Y otras, las que peor llevaba Origan, de la Elsa que la miraba con cierta compasión y hasta afabilidad en el puente a la salida del castillo de Arendelle. Ese parecía un día perdido en el tiempo, pero había sido apenas unos días atrás. Entre estas ensoñaciones se perdía la Noble tumbada en la cama de su palacete, escuchando el familiar sonido del viento golpeando la ventana y las calles de Weselton. Pensó que aquella Elsa que se filtraba por los poros de sus pensamientos no andaba lejos, de hecho, estaba muy cerca, a unas pocas calles de allí, en el Palacio del Duque, durmiendo plácidamente.

Se incorporó en menos de un segundo y saltó de la cama, haciendo que Nigari alzara el vuelo bruscamente del susto.

"No te vas a marchar tan fácilmente, querida Elsa"

ELSA

Sintió una brisa en la cara, la única parte que sobresalía de la manta con los colores de Weselton. Luego sintió el cómodo colchón bajo su cuerpo, pero en seguida volvió a molestarle aquella brisa. ¿Había olvidado cerrar la ventana? Abrió los ojos lentamente. Creyó estar inmersa en un sueño de mal gusto cuando vio ante ella una melena castaña enmarcando una sonrisa taimada.

-Buenas noches, Alteza, ¿no le habré despertado?

Ensanchó su sonrisa burlona y destapó a Elsa de un movimiento súbito. Elsa se frotó los ojos y trató de enfocar la situación. ¿Era esto real?

-Origan…¿se puede saber a qué has venido?

-No podía dormir. Se me ha ocurrido hacerte una visita.

Extendió la mano gentilmente a una Elsa que todavía estaba tendida en la cama algo entumecida. Le cogió la mano, dejándose levantar de la cama para intentar despejarse.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar, tuvimos nuestras diferencias, fuiste castigada por los Espíritus, viniste a redimirte a Arendelle y hasta hemos dado un paseo juntas. Suficiente – replicó con sequedad.

Origan tiró sutilmente de ella hasta acabar delante de la ventana. Miró a Elsa de arriba abajo.

-¿Todos tus pijamas parecen un vestido de gala?

Elsa resopló y cogió del borde de su cama una manta que se echó sobre los hombros. Mientras, Origan dio un par de pasos para acercarse a ella.

-Confieso que me dejó algo preocupada tu actitud ayer cuando nos despedimos – compuso una expresión afectada -. Parecía que no te fiases de mí.

-¿Acaso debería?

Origan cambió la expresión a una sonrisa enigmática.

-Vamos a comprobarlo, Alteza.

Origan cogió a Elsa por la espalda y acto seguido alzó el vuelo a través del viento que azotaba aquella noche, ignorando el frío y agudo grito de susto que salió de los labios de la Reina del Hielo. Estaban cogiendo altura bastante rápido y Elsa no dejaba de revolverse.

\- ¡Espera! Yo te cojo a ti. Todavía no he decidido que me fíe de ti.

-Legítimo – concedió la castaña.

Ya por los aires, sobrevolando Weselton a varias decenas de metros, dejó que Elsa se adosase a su espalda. Elsa cambió de posición con poco cuidado a propósito, pero la Noble no mostró ningún titubeo. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de la castaña, agarrándose todo lo firmemente que podía sin parecer una desesperada muerta de miedo, y sintió como su espalda se movía en su regazo, acoplándose a él.

Se movían suavemente. Elsa miraba hacia todas partes, insegura y preguntándose constantemente si estaba haciendo bien dejándose llevar sin oponer resistencia alguna por la persona que había casi intentado matarla hacía tan solo unas semanas, y probablemente el día anterior. Pero por algún motivo todo aquello se reducía a polvo en momentos como ese. No era esta la primera vez que le pasaba que intentase predisponerse a adoptar una posición más distante y fría hacia Origan, después de lo que le había hecho en el Bosque Encantado, pero sus repentinas apariciones no le daban opción a mucho margen de preparación. Además, si necesitaba margen de preparación, probablemente significaba que no era algo que le naciese de dentro. Elsa meditaba silenciosamente durante el vuelo, para concluir que esta chica tiraba de ella con la misma facilidad con la que tira la fuerza de la gravedad hacia el suelo.

Desde la parte superior del vuelo, podía ver en la cara de Origan cierto desconcierto, pero en ningún momento le preocupó su lado retorcido, ni su malicia, ni su cara oculta. Sólo veía a una chica normal y corriente que jugaba con su magia, y que la miraba con ternura y con ...¿conmoción? Podía percibir el ceño algo fruncido de la castaña, lo que indicaba claramente que su mente estaba rumiando algo. Al sentirse observada, su gesto se relajó de repente, y pasó a mirarla con más intensidad, como si se le hubiese olvidado que estaba al mando del vuelo. Elsa pensó en recordárselo, pero pronto apartó esa idea tan propia de ella de su cabeza. Quería continuar en ese momento y ver adonde la llevaba. Las llevaba.

-No te veo muy preocupada para ser tu primera vez haciendo este tipo de travesías, Alteza. ¿O es que no es tu primera vez?

Alzó las cejas socarronamente, Elsa entendió e hincó las uñas en sus hombros como reprimenda.

-Quiero que me enseñes tu magia – dijo Elsa con voz más demandante de lo que ella misma quería.

-Veo que empiezas fuerte, ¡sujétate entonces!

Viraron con velocidad hacia la izquierda, lo que les llevó a un bosque que más allá terminaba en la costa, donde reposaba la flota marítima del Ducado de Weselton. Encaminaron el vuelo hacia allí. Elsa se asustó ante aquel cambio de ruta tan brusco, pero no podía negar que había disfrutado el fugaz momento de adrenalina.

-Quiero que sepas que no lo hubiese hecho.

Elsa miró por detrás a la conductora del vuelo. A priori, parecía que hubiese pronunciado algo para ella misma, pero Elsa en seguida se dio cuenta de que iba dirigido a ella.

-Ya no soy capaz de destrozarte la vida de nuevo - prosiguió.

Elsa dejó que sus palabras penetrasen en su mente. Notaba que eran palabras sin premeditación, que habían surgido espontáneas. Tal vez tuviese pensadas otro tipo de cosas para decirle, pero en aquel momento fue eso lo que le salió, y Elsa se dio cuenta. Realmente estaba confesando que algo había cambiado, que no podía hacerle daño ya. Era su manera de pedir perdón, o al menos, un comienzo.

-Te creo.

Vio, como si el tiempo se hubiese ralentizado, en como la garganta de Origan tragaba saliva, y como sus ojos repasaban de reojo los de Elsa, y sus mejillas, su frente, y luego volvían a sus ojos. Elsa se sintió invadida por un momento. Debió de notársele en la cara porque la castaña le sonrió comprensivamente.

¿Realmente era aquella persona la misma que la había envenenado con odio y la había puesto en contra de los Espíritus? Sí, era ella, lo sabía. En su interior siempre lo había sabido. Pero nunca había conocido la otra parte, la más calmada, la que capturaba rayos de luna, la que venía a buscarla sin malicia alguna.

Siguieron un rato más así, sobrevolando el puerto y siguiendo la línea de la costa. El sol empezaba a despuntar por el horizonte, era temprano, pero el día empezaba a mostrar sus primeros claros.

-Acércate un momentito, Elsa.

Esta se sorprendió. ¿No estaba ya suficientemente cerca? Trepó un poquito más por la espalda de la Noble para poner la cara a su altura. De repente, en un momento brusco, Origan se giró, dejando a Elsa un microsegundo interminable suspendida en el aire. No pudo evitar soltar un grito. Y sin más, era ella la que estaba debajo, y Origan sujetándola por detrás, con los brazos rodeándole la cintura sólida pero delicadamente. Sin darle tiempo a asimilar la situación, sintió la respiración de su capitana de vuelo sobre su mejilla, más cerca, cada vez más cerca, hasta que lo que sintió fue su piel caliente sobre sus labios. Al principio sólo fue contacto, pero en pocos segundos ese contacto cobró vida y masajeó los labios de Elsa con sutileza. Sólo fueron unos segundos, y se separó. Elsa estaba en estado de shock ¿Qué había sido eso?

-¡Origan! ¿Qué se supone que haces? – La reprendió.

-Puedes abrir los ojos, Alteza, el beso ya ha terminado.

Elsa notó el rubor atravesando el viento y subiéndole por las mejillas. Tenía a Origan muy cerca, mirándola con diversión.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Nada, he probado suerte a ver si a ti también te apetecía. Aunque es verdad que se me ha olvidado preguntarte antes, Alteza.

Elsa resopló. Había sido repentino, pero cálido, sugestivo, mezclado con ese deje de sospecha que aún tenía por ella y ese halo de esperanza que pujaba por salir a la vez. En definitiva, había sido una mezcla de emociones. Desde luego, no tenía más opción que quedarse donde estaba, a cien metros sobre la tierra, sobrevolando la costa noruega, y preguntarse qué habría hecho si le llega a ocurrir en tierra.

-Oh, oh, hemos avanzado más de lo que pensaba...hemos salido hace rato de las tierras de Weselton – explicó Origan volviendo a su posición normal -. Mira, un poco más allí está la aldea en la que nos cruzamos por primera vez como enemigas, en aquella absurda reunión clandestina de magos de la zona.

Elsa lo recordaba claramente, había acudido allí con Anna y Olaf, y le había llamado la atención aquella figura encapuchada.

"_No vayas lejos, te ahogarás" _Le había dicho en voz baja aquella noche. Ahora entendía que se refería a que ya lo sabía todo sobre ella, y que tuviese cuidado, que le seguía los pasos.

Todo eso parecía quedar muy lejos ahora, extremadamente lejos.

-Si no te importa, necesito descansar un poco antes de volver – pidió la Noble.

Elsa se preguntó si habría vuelto ese dichoso dolor que tenía en el pecho. Descendieron planeando apaciblemente. Elsa se aferró más al cuerpo de la castaña para no escurrirse por la fuerza del viento. Aterrizaron en una de las calles de la aldea, a pesar de que Elsa le estaba diciendo que fuesen a parar a un sitio más discreto. Allí en medio, los puestos de venta y los pequeños comercios empezaban a abrir sus puertas y las calles comenzaban a cobrar su habitual vida matutina. Vieron la terraza de una cantina en la calle con pequeñas hogueras para calentar a los clientes, había un puesto grande de carne y pescado a la brasa junto a ella, y una barra improvisada con bebidas de todos los tipos. Origan alzó los brazos con ilusión, dispuesta a plantarse cerca de uno y otra barra para arrasar con todo. Se sentaron junto al fuego en una mesita a la entrada de la cantina. Origan resopló y se hundió en la butaca como si llevase días sin descansar. Elsa pudo ver que tenía cierta dificultad para respirar aunque trataba de ocultarlo.

-¿Ya habías estado antes por aquí? – Preguntó Elsa.

-Sí. Alguna vez que otra, aunque no mejorando mis relaciones, eso seguro – dijo haciendo un gesto al ventero de la barra para que les trajese dos jarras – El Ducado de Weselton se caracteriza por ser un grano en el culo, ya sabes, y yo he contribuido bastante a la causa.

-¿Y qué me dices de tu faceta como maga? ¿Te conoce alguien por aquí?

Un hombre exquisitamente vestido como renombrado dignatario pasó cogido del brazo de su esposa y se quedó mirando con altanería a Origan, pues, con toda seguridad, la había reconocido como parte del Ducado de Weselton y de su turbia reputación. Origan posó delicadamente la barbilla en sus dedos y entrecerró los ojos, respondiendo a su mirada con una mucho más soberbia y despreciativa. El hombre enseguida apartó la mirada, como si le hubiese quemado la vista cruzar los ojos con esa mujer.

-Bien hecho – aprobó la Noble en voz baja, felicitando al hombre a sabiendas de que no la oía -. La gente mágica está por todo, Elsa, solo que algunos no lo ven y otros no lo quieren ver, que son mágicos digo. Pero sí, algunos nos conocemos entre nosotros. Y todos te conocen a ti, Reina del Hielo.

Alzó la jarra para invitar a Elsa a brindar. Bebieron tranquilamente un rato, pero Elsa seguía viendo nerviosa a su compañera de viaje, y su respiración tenía un sonido que no parecía muy sano.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Origan pareció sorprendida.

-Sí. Sí, sí. Perdona, estaba un poco absorta. Voy a entrar un momento al, ya sabes, al servicio.

-Claro.

Elsa le sonrió y Origan le devolvió la sonrisa. La vio desaparecer por la puerta de roble que tenía aquella cantina. Elsa se descubrió sintiendo sensaciones extrañas, entremezcladas, irregulares y difusas. No entendía cómo había acabado viéndose con la maga y dignataria que había intentado acabar con ella, pero a la vez, sentía que quería más. Quería que la volviese a sorprender con otro beso.

Elsa sacudió la cabeza. Se distrajo de sus pensamientos observando a la gente que pasaba, pero al poco se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado un buen rato. Origan ya tendría que haber vuelto. Se levantó y entró a la cantina para ver si estaba bien. Al entrar se percató de que era la misma en la que se había desarrollado la reunión clandestina semanas atrás. No la había reconocido desde fuera a la luz del día. Sólo había dos personas apoyadas en la barra y el tendero. La miraron entrar y se quedaron sorprendidos al reconocerla como la antigua Reina de Arendelle.

-Perdonad, ¿habéis visto a una chica castaña con una capa negra por aquí? Hace un rato que ha entrado.

El tendero y los clientes se miraron con nerviosismo.

-Em…no tenemos ni idea de qué nos habla, mi Señora.

Elsa entrecerró los ojos. Algo iba mal. Muy mal.

-Yo creo que sí.

No sabía qué había pasado ahí, pero lo iba a averiguar.


	14. Encuentro invisible

**¡Ahí va otro! Que disfrutéis lectoras/es :D Y gracias por leer, como siempre.**

**14\. Encuentro invisible**

ORIGAN

Entró a la penumbra de la cantina apoyándose en la pared. Instantáneamente se dio cuenta de que esa era la taberna en la que se había llevado a cabo la reunión clandestina. De hecho, para su sorpresa, vio en el mismo rincón exactamente al mismo grupo de magos que aquella noche de reunión que parecía tan lejana. Se metió tambaleándose y se acercó a la barra para apoyarse. Trató de respirar con más fuerza, pero el dolor en el pecho la empezaba a torturar más que las veces anteriores. El tendero de la barra la miró esperando a que pidiese algo, pero ella lo ignoró, quería llegar hasta el estrecho corredor que conducía a los servicios, aunque no le apetecía nada tener que a travesar aquel rincón plagado de magos que sin ninguna duda la detestaban. Y no sin razón.

-¡La mujer de negro! – Oyó cuchichear a medida que pasaba.

Oyó más murmullo a su alrededor, por más que intentaba ignorarlo.

-Sí, es el momento adecuado.

Y de pronto, alguien se abalanzó sobre ella y tiró de la parte superior de su capa hasta que la estampó contra la pared del rincón. Origan intentó hacer algún acopio de fuerzas, pero decidió calibrar la situación primero, antes de dar ningún paso en falso.

-Así que has decidido volver por aquí, chica de Aire.

Abrió la conversación un hombre de edad avanzada que Origan recordaba como el que llevó la voz cantante aquella noche de hacía unas semanas.

-Sí. Da la casualidad de que me gusta viajar, y de vez en cuando me dejo caer por aquí – habló con tranquilidad, pero no le gustaba nada el estar atrapada contra la pared y rodeada de hechiceros.

-Es una alegría – continuó el hombre, sujetándola todavía por la capa -, porque llevábamos queriendo verte un tiempo. Exactamente desde que descubrimos que eras tú la que habías intentado ultrajar el balance de la naturaleza mágica importunando a los Espíritus de la Naturaleza y al quinto espíritu.

-Digamos que intenté compensar algunas carencias que creía que tenía el quinto espíritu. Pero el resto de la historia ya la sabéis, ¿me equivoco? – Los miró alzando las cejas – Soltadme, no tengo tiempo para estas estupideces.

Hizo un amago de volver hacia la puerta. Elsa la estaría esperando. Pero otro mago más joven la empujó con violencia de nuevo contra la pared. Ese mismo mago utilizó su mano libre para hacer un movimiento diestro mientras murmuraba unas palabras imperceptibles, acto seguido cayó como un halo momentáneo sobre ellos. Origan lo había visto antes, era un conjuro de invisibilidad, que sin duda estaba destinado a ocultarles a ellos y sus voces, y todo lo que aconteciese en ese rincón.

"Mierda…"

En ese momento sólo pensaba en sobrevivir a esa situación y salir con holgura bien parada de allí. Alzó una mano e intentó lanzar una corriente de aire fulminante de las suyas contra el grupo, pero apenas le salió un triste soplido.

"Maldita sea"

-Vaya, vaya, parece que se te ha fundido el poder – sonrió malévolamente el mago más joven.

Los otros cinco magos presentes le siguieron la risa. Origan le soltó un puñetazo al mago que tenía al lado, otro intentó abalanzarse sobre ella, pero lo repelió con un codazo en la nariz. No pudo hacer más, pues otros dos la cogieron por detrás y la empujaron hasta tirarla al suelo y quedar sentada contra la pared.

-Eres una desgracia para el mundo de los magos. Hemos llevado a cabo un concilio y hemos decidido, en tu ausencia, si no te importa, que debemos expulsarte de esta comunidad mágica – soltó el mago más viejo.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a que hagas daño a más gente, y menos a almas puras como lo es Elsa de Arendelle – intervino una maga de mediana edad con una nariz enorme.

-No temáis, ni Elsa de Arendelle ni nadie corren ningún peligro, me he tomado un respiro en mis asuntos mágicos – explicó Origan con cierta desgana.

Una de las mujeres que la rodeaban, la más anciana y esperpéntica, se acercó a su cara para olerla.

-Hueles a maldita – rió con descaro -. Alguien se ha portado mal, ¿eh?

-Te lo mereces – dijo otro.

Una de ellos posó sus manos en la frente de Origan y leyó su mente de alguna forma extraordinaria. Origan sintió cómo alguien invadía su intimidad, pero no tenía fuerzas para defenderse.

-Oh, amigos. Lo tengo. No hay necesidad de que le demos su merecido … - un silencio pesado inundó la sala – La maldición lo hará por nosotros.

Todos se quedaron mirándola con expectación. Origan no quería escucharlos, pero era inevitable, y además, sabía que tenían razón. Se sentía como un trapo, como si no tuviese todo el control de sus movimientos, no podía defenderse, ni siquiera podía usar su lengua viperina para proteger al menos su dignidad. Había estado aguantando el tipo con Elsa, pero en cuanto se había quedado sola le había sobrevenido el bajón.

-…el amor la matará.

-Oh, pobre niña rica, el propio amor te está torturando, ¿verdad? Ya lo notas… - Dijo la vieja compadeciéndose.

Le avergonzaba profundamente. Le avergonzaba estar indefensa ante aquella gente, con lo que ella había vapuleado a todos ellos y lo mal que se había portado. Y le avergonzaba que algo como el…¿amor? Fuese lo que la estaba empezando a devorar por dentro.

-Shhh, mirad.

Vislumbraron una silueta cristalina de fondo. Era Elsa, Origan la reconocía perfectamente. Por desgracia, ellos estaban bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad y Elsa no podía ni verlos ni oírlos.

-Es Elsa de Arendelle – afirmó uno de ellos - ¡Está aquí!

Uno de ellos se giró con urgencia hacia la Noble.

-¿Tú sabías que estaba aquí?

-Os he dicho…que os estabais equivocando, no me escucháis. Elsa está a salvo.

Elsa preguntó por una chica castaña y con capa negra al tendero, que se quedó pasmado. Sin duda buscaba a Origan, lo que dejó desconcertado a su público invisible.

-Vaya, así que ahora la Reina es tu amiguita. Bueno, te has librado. No queremos líos con Elsa de Arendelle – accedió el mago anciano.

Elsa miraba con suspicacia el interior de la cantina, fue al fondo y buscó en el resto de las estancias pero volvió a la barra, con cara de extrema desconfianza. Miró al tendero con reproche, pero no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirando al suelo, como si estuviese muy concentrada en algo, como si estuviese intentando escuchar un sonido inaudible…

"¡Elsa!" Origan la llamaba en silencio, como si intentase contactar con su mente, pero era imposible. Además, había otra parte de ella que no quería ser encontrada, no así, no de ese modo, hundida y arrinconada por una panda de desgraciados a los que ella no era capaz de hacer frente. No estaba segura de querer ser vista por Elsa así.

Elsa alzó la barbilla con la cara algo más relajada, como si acabase de resolver un acertijo. Alzó una mano con elegancia y creó una bola de nieve mirando al tendero, que dejó de frotar una jarra inmediatamente al ver que la bola crecía y crecía sobre la mano de la Reina. El tendero y los dos clientes empezaron a temblar, pero no fueron capaces de decir nada, pero Elsa no estaba interesada en ellos, de repente se giró, y lanzó la enorme bola de nieve contra el rincón, donde el grupo de magos cubiertos por la invisibilidad y Origan recibieron el impacto y la infinitud de copos los cubrió. Origan imaginó que desde el punto de vista externo, debía parecer que aquella montaña de nieve se había esparcido sobre la nada, quedando flotando, pero ante aquel espectáculo el mago que había conjurado la invisibilidad no tuvo más remedio que quitar el conjuro, revelando la escena que tenían en el rincón.

-Sorpresa, Elsa – dijo Origan con una risa apagada.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Elsa se acercó, con su figura imponente sin titubear, sin ningún tipo de miedo. No eran sólo los poderes de Elsa los que infligían cierto temor, sino su personalidad gélida e impredecible. Aunque era una mujer centrada y correcta, siempre había rozado la línea de la maldad, lo que a veces provocaba dudas en los que no la conocían bien.

El grupo de magos se amedrentó un poco, alejándose de ella y de Origan poco a poco.

-Reina Elsa, no sabíamos que andaba por aquí, y mucho menos que buscase a esta…vándala – explicó el anciano.

-De todas formas, sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que estaba vos a salvo, temíamos que ella pudiese hacerle daño. Ya que una vez, como dicen los rumores, se lo hizo.

-Hemos venido juntas, esta mujer se está redimiendo de lo que hizo. Y está bien así – dijo Elsa con solemnidad mirando al grupo y evitando mirar a Origan.

-Oh, nos alegramos entonces – la vieja se giró hacia Origan -. Aun así, tampoco hace falta que te demos mucha lección, la maldición que llevas encima está acabando contigo, empiezas a parecer un despojo.

Se instauró un corto silencio en el ambiente.

-Oh, ¿ella no lo sabe? – Continuó, examinando la expresión de confusión de Elsa -. Verá, Majestad, esta persona está maldita. Pero es algo que ella ya sabe, deberá cargar con ello como castigo por sus actos.

Origan clavó la ardiente mirada en esa vieja bruja para amedrentarla. Se relamió los labios con nerviosismo y pasó a mirar a Elsa, con la esperanza de que su cara no fuese un poema. Pero sí que lo era.

-¿Una…maldición?

Elsa parecía haber olvidado súbitamente que las rodeaba un grupo de magos desconocidos, sólo miraba inquisitivamente a Origan, que todavía la observaba desde un rincón en el suelo.

-Señoritas, nosotros nos retiramos. Sentimos el incidente, Noble Origan, un placer verla, Reina Elsa.

El grupo se escabulló de la cantina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando a Origan en el suelo, a Elsa escrutándola hierática, al tendero retomando la limpieza de jarras y a los dos clientes pidiendo otra ronda, atentos a la telenovela que acontecía a sus espaldas.

-No tenías que haberte preocupado, Elsa – dijo Origan cogiendo impulso para ponerse de pie -. Lo tenía controlado, no es la primera vez que me tengo que enfrentar a magos, ¿sabes? Hubiese acabado con ellos.

-Claro.

A Origan le dolía reconocer que no era verdad, pero no lo haría en voz alta.

-Pero gracias, de todas maneras.

El aire entre ellas se podía cortar con una hoja de papel.

-Así que una maldición, ¿eh? Podrías haberlo dicho, tal vez podría ayudarte.

Origan refunfuñó en voz baja.

-No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, nada que te incumba.

-Me incumbe si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte – resopló con impaciencia -. Deberíamos ir a ver a los trolls de la montaña, ellos sabrán qué te ocurre.

-No te molestes, Elsa, ya he probado con eso. Encontraré la forma de deshacerme de ella.

Sus palabras sonaban lejanas y frías. Empezó a inundarla una sensación de derrota y desamparo. No sabía cómo combatir la maldición, no entendía la dichosa maldición, y no quería tener que alejarse de Elsa tampoco. Probablemente fue ese último pensamiento el que más le enfadó en aquel momento. Todo lo que le había estado sucediendo últimamente era estúpido. Estaba enfadada, y estaba agotada. Y ahora además, estaba apenada.

-Escucha, Elsa, no puedo llevarte de vuelta a Weselton, no puedo. Lo siento, ha sido un bonito paseo de venida, pero el de vuelta creo que es mejor que lo hagas por tu cuenta.

Origan sabía que no podía, le dolía profundamente admitirlo porque había disfrutado demasiado del trayecto con Elsa. Le fastidiaba tener que dejarla tirada y sin darle un motivo, pero el motivo era duro, duro para Origan y sin sentido para Elsa. Podría ir recuperando fuerzas por el camino si volaba hasta Weselton sola, pero iría debilitándose más si iba con Elsa. Era una certeza que se había instalado en su corazón sin pedir permiso. Elsa despertaba la maldición. Ahora no había manera de negarlo. Pero no quería decírselo, no quería destrozar su reputación, ni admitir nuevamente su derrota frente a los Espíritus, ni dejar su orgullo por los suelos. No, no estaba dispuesta.

-Podrías haber prevenido esto antes de salir, ¿no crees? – la expresión de Elsa parecía de decepción.

-Podría. Pero no lo hice. No soy tan previsora como tú, Alteza – respondió con sequedad.

Por un momento le pareció percibir un atisbo de lágrima cristalina en uno de sus lacrimales. Pero, como buena Reina que había sido, la contuvo.

-Está bien, encontraré la manera de volver.

Origan no sabía qué decir por primera vez en su vida, pero no podía decir más, sólo quería aislarse y meditar lo que estaba pasando en soledad. Se despidieron. Con el corazón tan pesado como una roca, Origan salió a la calle tras Elsa y giró a la derecha sin parar, esperando que Elsa encontrase la forma de volver a Weselton.

Llevaba ya una hora bajo un árbol cercano, con la pipa encendida, calmando su pecho y meditando cientos de teorías y posibilidades en su cabeza. Realmente había dejado a Elsa tiradísima. Le dolía en el alma. ¿Pero por qué? Estaba acostumbrada a hacerle eso a la gente. Pero Elsa…bueno, era Elsa.

"Dichosa Elsa, ¿en qué momento tuvieron que cruzarse nuestros caminos? Mi vida siempre ha estado un poco ligada a ti y tú ni siquiera lo has sabido"

Sabía de sobra que cuando volviese a estar cerca de Elsa el dolor volvería, pero esperaba que el opio y las fuerzas que había logrado recuperar diesen lo suficiente de sí como para llegar hasta Weselton.

"A la mierda" – Se dijo a sí misma.

Esa maldición no acabaría con ella, claro que no. Ahora, lo único que le apetecía era ir a buscar a Elsa. Se deshizo de su pipa y se puso en pie, se estiró y aprovechó la primera corriente de aire que pasó a su alrededor para subir a los vientos y encaminarse dirección a Weselton.

No tardó en localizar un reluciente punto blanco a lomos de un elegante caballo negro. Un bonito contraste, pensó. Elsa había conseguido un medio de transporte hasta Weselton, aunque no le había dado tiempo de alejarse demasiado de la pequeña aldea. Origan se dejó caer en picado, saliendo de la corriente de aire en la que había estado viajando. El punto blanco se fue haciendo más grande, hasta dar lugar a la bella silueta de la aristócrata de Arendelle. Viró ligeramente hacia la derecha para poder prender a su presa en condiciones. Fue un segundo antes del impacto cuando Elsa alzó la cabeza y fue consciente de lo que se le venía encima.

¡PLAF!

El sonido del impacto asustó al caballo, que soltó un relincho, al igual que la propia Elsa, que soltó un grito ya pegada a la oreja de Origan. Esta la había agarrado muy firmemente y de una forma cómoda para que fuese lo menos dramático posible, de tal forma que llevaba al quinto espíritu abrazado a ella como si fuese una niña pequeña.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerme esto! ¿Me oyes?

Origan sonrió.

-He pensado que alguien tan majestuoso como tú no querría hacer este viaje a caballo habiendo otras opciones.

-¿Ahora has decidido que sí quieres llevarme de vuelta?

-Sí.

Y sin decir nada más, le plantó otro cálido y repentino beso a Elsa en los labios. Esta dio un respingo ante la sorpresa, pero respondió con energía.

"Debería estarme quietecita, esto no ayuda…la maldición se va a intensificar. ¡Pero no puedo resistirme!" Los pensamientos volaban por su cabeza.

Se separaron, Origan relamiéndose el labio inferior.

-Me está vos distrayendo del trayecto, Majestad – y por fin volvió a mirar hacia adelante.

Elsa rio divertida.

-Es responsabilidad de la que lleva el vuelo, yo soy una simple pasajera.

-Una pasajera muy traviesa.

Elsa chasqueó la lengua.

Cambiaron de postura para el resto del trayecto. La rubia se dejó llevar abriendo los brazos, ya en la posición más baja. Origan la sujetaba por el vientre, casi rozándola, y tenía la barbilla hundida en el hombro izquierdo de Elsa, con la mejilla pegada a sus mechones platinos. A medida que avanzaban en el viaje, más se hundía en su hombro. Y aunque estaban extremadamente cerca, Origan trataba de no ser muy invasiva para no agobiar a Elsa, lo que resultaba bastante considerado.

-Dime, Elsa, - dijo Origan en una voz susurrante - ¿cómo has sabido que estábamos en el rincón de la cantina si no podías vernos?

Elsa arrugó la frente con expresión de estar meditando algo.

-A decir verdad, no estoy segura. Supongo que simplemente lo sabía. No sabía que ellos estaban ahí, pero sabía que tú estabas ahí, y sabía que algo iba mal. Así que he seguido mi instinto.

-Qué curioso. Qué Reina más lista me ha tocado de compañera de viaje, hueles la magia.

-O quizá te huelo a ti.

A Origan le sorprendió tanto el comentario que apartó unos centímetros la cabeza para enfocar bien a Elsa. Esta rio y continuó.

-Supongo que ha sido intuición.

-Muéstrame más de esa intuición, Alteza.

Elsa siguió riendo.

-Ya te tocará.

Siguieron el viaje plácidamente. Pero Origan tenía en mente un constante debate entre dos sensaciones. Mientras su cabeza le instaba a alejarse de la fuente de su dolor corporal, sus brazos se aferraban a ella más y más, como dos polos que cada vez son más opuestos. Pero la realidad era que no podía estar más a gusto abrazando la cintura de Elsa y enterrando su barbilla en su suave cabellera plateada. Si no sintiese el dolor creciente de la maldición, habría dado un rodeo para alargar el tiempo junto a la rubia.

-¿Dónde le dejo, señora de los Espíritus?

-No me queda más remedio que acudir al Palacio del Duque, ¿recuerdas?

-Yo podría llevarte a sitios mucho mejores…

Elsa le dio un pequeño cabezazo cariñoso en la mejilla.

-Portémonos bien.

A medida que se acercaban a Weselton, peor se sentía Origan. Se le iban las fuerzas por momentos, se sentía tan floja que creía que no iba a llegar entera. Y por poco. Descendió poco a poco acercándose al suelo empedrado que rodeaba el Palacio del Duque, donde todavía se encontraría Anna. Consiguió dejar a Elsa de pie y con gentileza, todo lo finamente que fue capaz, pero ella siguió por inercia y aterrizó dando vueltas unos metros más allá. Elsa acudió a ella horrorizada.

-Origan, Santo Cielo, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Varias personas, incluyendo guardias del Duque, se acercaron cautelosamente.

-Nada, he perdido el control un momento. Me recuperaré. Pero has de saber que esto no es común – enfatizó levantando un dedo.

Le fastidiaba infinitamente cagarla de esa manera, y más delante de gente, y más todavía delante de Elsa. Refunfuñó silenciosamente mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía.

-Está bien, voy a acudir con Anna a la cita que tenemos en el Ducado vecino y luego volveré a ver qué tal te encuentras, ¿te parece bien? – Preguntó Elsa poniéndole una reconfortante mano en la espalda.

A estas alturas era evidente que algo no iba bien, y Elsa lo sabía. Pero Origan era demasiado testaruda como para ponérselo fácil y explicárselo.

-Me parece una opción, sí.

Esbozó una sonrisa triste. Fue todo lo que le salió. Elsa se acercó y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla, lo que ya le resultó bastante atrevido a Origan viniendo de ella, pero lo disfrutó como si fuese el último.

Oyeron la voz del Duque a lo lejos, pero acercándose de alguna forma. Dedujeron que estaba a punto de salir por la puerta del Palacio porque los centinelas de la entrada se pusieron rectos y en formación. Elsa y Origan se miraron y esta última dio un salto acompañado de un giro en el viento hasta acabar sobre la repisa de una ventana en el lateral del Palacio, posición que Elsa podía ver, pero el Duque desde la entrada principal, no. Ahí se giró para observar a Elsa, como tantas veces había hecho durante el último año, pero esta vez no era la malicia la que guiaba sus ojos ni sus ambiciosas intenciones su corazón. Esta vez era distinto, su mirada era blanda como el musgo en la sombra. Hizo una mueca ante el empalago de sus propios pensamientos. Pero no desvió la mirada del punto exacto donde había dejado a aquella maravillosa figura rubia, una presa que había resultado ser mucho más que eso.

El viento ondeaba su cabellera y su capa, como si la empujaran a volver a lanzarse a los adoquines. Un escalofrío que no supo de donde salió le recorrió la espalda. Miró al horizonte, el sol ya se alzaba poderoso sobre Weselton y las tierras que lo rodeaban, y le daba un toque dorado al cabello platino de Elsa.

"No voy a dejar de observarte, Alteza"

Vio a la rubia devolverle la mirada con la misma intensidad, ¿qué estaría pensando? Le pareció que subía ligeramente la comisura de los labios, componiendo una tímida sonrisa.

-¡Querida Elsa, qué madrugadora!

La estruendosa voz del Duque irrumpió en la escena, Elsa tuvo que girarse para mirarlo y saludarlo majestuosamente. Compartieron unas palabras educadas hasta que él la invitó a acompañarlo al interior para desayunar junto a su hermana Anna, que al parecer seguía dormida. Ella lo siguió, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a la Noble. Finalmente vio a la Reina del Hielo perderse entre las puertas del palacio.

Origan se quedó más triste y dolorida de lo que esperaba. Resopló. Sentía que no tenía el control de la situación, su pecho dolía por varias razones y no todas eran malas, pero todas eran por Elsa.

A lo lejos vio a Nigari revolotear, sin duda la había visto y se estaría preguntando qué demonios hacía ahí arriba, pero tampoco dudaba de que lo sabía. Sin embargo, lo veía cada vez más borroso. Y más y más. Intentó alzar la mano pero no tenía fuerzas. La maldición estaba apretando. Vio difuminarse la figura de su pájaro hasta que perdió toda la firmeza de su cuerpo y fue incapaz de sostenerse. No entendía qué pasaba, sólo fue capaz de entender que se estaba dejando caer de la repisa.


	15. El día más caótico

**15\. El día más caótico**

ORIGAN

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero al abrir los ojos y encontrarse en pleno vuelo a punto de estamparse contra la pared de su palacete familiar le hizo pensar que no debía de haber sido demasiado. La fuerza del viento la empujó contra la ventana de su habitación, que se abrió justo antes de que ella fuese arrojada dentro, cayendo en su cama como un saco de patatas. Tardó unos segundos en volver en sí mientras miraba al techo de su habitación.

Nigari ya revoloteaba sobre su cabeza y sentía a Galerna expandir su estela ventosa por toda la habitación.

-Creo…que no hace falta que me expliquéis qué ha pasado, ya lo sé – empezó diciendo mientras se incorporaba un poco -. Me resbalé un poco de la repisa.

-¡No! – Protestó el pájaro – Origan, sabes muy bien lo que esto significa. La maldición ya ha empezado a pegarte fuerte. ¿Y sabes por qué? O mejor dicho, ¿por quién? Claro que lo sabes.

Origan rodó los ojos por el techo. Por supuesto que lo sabía, o lo intuía, aunque no quisiese dejarlo pasar a su raciocinio. Cada vez que estaba con Elsa acababa hecha un desastre.

-Bueno, no puedo dejar de hacer mi vida por una dichosa maldición que a ciertos seres les apeteció lanzarme – esta vez miró con reproche al revoltijo de hojas y florecillas que era Galerna.

El Espíritu del Viento, dándose por aludido, aceleró su pequeño viaje en círculos por la estancia, mostrándose inquieto.

-Galerna ha venido a toda pastilla al ver que su discípula de elemento no para de hacer el ridículo – explicó el pájaro posándose con gentileza en la cama de la chica -. Y también porque ha sentido que algo iba mal, muy mal contigo. Ha sentido a la maldición activarse, y ha venido al saber que estabas en peligro.

-Bien. En primer lugar, Galerna debería haberse ahorrado el colaborar en esta maldición, tal vez así no estaría cayéndome de repisas ni mordiendo el polvo cuando aterrizo.

Hablaban como si el nombrado Espíritu no estuviese allí presente, pero no hacía sino ponerse más nervioso.

-Sabes que no tenía otra opción – apuntó Nigari -. Tus acciones no ayudaban a hacerte una justicia mejor.

Origan se levantó de la cama y buscó su pipa y su opio. Lo prendió con urgencia, y al poco se sentía mejor. Se calmó su respiración y su espíritu. Recordó a Elsa, de repente parecía que el pequeño viaje matutino con ella quedaba muy lejos, y había ocurrido apenas unas horas atrás. Ahora estaría de camino, o quizá ya en el Ducado vecino haciendo la visita Real con su hermana Anna. Soltó el humo de la pipa suavemente al recordar la comodidad de apoyar la barbilla en Elsa, y su cuerpo firme y seguro entre sus brazos, y esos ojos azules que inspiraban templanza y respeto a partes iguales.

-Origan – Nigari la arrancó de sus pensamientos -, tenemos que arreglar esto. No puedes estar así. Sólo tienes dos opciones: o dejas de ver a nuestra susodicha, o buscamos un remedio a tus dolores. No tengo claro cuál de las dos opciones te va a resultar más complicada…

Origan dio otra calada por toda respuesta y le escupió el humo a su pájaro en la cara. Este dio un salto y revoloteo al ritmo de Galerna para quitarse ese olor odioso de las plumas.

-¿Acaso piensas sobrevivir de drogas y odio al mundo? Porque yo creo que eso te acabará matando antes que la propia maldición.

-Aggg – gruñó -, estás muy pesadito, pajarraco.

-Tal vez debamos acudir al origen de todo esto. Sé que lo has pensado pero no lo quieres pensar.

-¡Pienso lo justo y necesario para no volverme loca! – Gritó – Y ninguno de esos pensamientos incluye malgastar ni un minuto de mi existencia en esa jodida maldición.

Por mucho que intentase ignorar las palabras de su amigo alado, no podía evitar darle la razón silenciosamente. Pero aun así, algo en ella era agresivamente reticente a dar semejante paso, y prefería tomar la vía rápida y desatar la ira antes que afrontar el problema que tenía delante. Una ira que llevaba días calentándose en su interior, desde que se sintiese dolida y derrotada en el Bosque Encantado, pasando por los momentos de debilidad y vulnerabilidad junto a Elsa, y consumándose con el ataque que había recibido en la pequeña aldea esa misma mañana. Su rabia interior se acrecentó.

Se levantó, bajó las escaleras y atravesó el salón hacia la puerta principal como un soplido. Su padre estaba en él, pero lo ignoró por completo.

-¿Dónde v…?

-Adiós.

Cerró el portón de un golpe seco tras ella y dejó ahí detrás a su padre. Junto a la entrada de su palacete siempre aguardaban dos guardas de la familia. Origan los conocía a todos, con algunos de ellos incluso se había criado. En este caso estaban de suerte un joven castaño y flacucho y uno un poco más regordete y más alto, con un pelo rubio que a Origan, repentinamente, le recordaba a Elsa.

-Oh, mi Señora, no sabíamos que estaba dentro, ¿por dónde ha entrado? – Preguntó el flacucho rascándose la sien con cara de confusión.

-No preguntes, Haakon.

-¿Necesita algo? No tiene muy buena cara, podemos ayudarle si hay algo que hacer – aportó el otro.

-No, Jensen, sólo voy a airear mis pensamientos – respondió la chica poniéndose a andar calle arriba -. Aunque, ¿no sabréis si el Duque tiene alguna cita hoy, verdad?

Los dos guardas empezaron a caminar tras ella. Había bastante gente en la ancha calle, era la principal de la ciudad, y siempre había mucho bullicio. El palacete de la familia de Origan era antiguo y majestuoso, por ello estaba rodeado de numerosos comercios y locales artesanos, siempre venía bien tener a familias de reputación cerca.

-No, que sepamos, aunque… - hubo un silencio en el que Origan estaba segura de que ambos soldados se habían mirado con cara de bobalicones – sí que nos han avisado desde el Palacio del Duque de que informáramos cuando volvieses a casa.

Origan frenó en seco.

-Ni se os ocurra.

Volvió a caminar como si nada.

-A sus órdenes – dijo Haakon.

Caminó con solidez sobre los refinados adoquines del Ducado. La decisión de sus pasos le abría camino entre sus gentes, que la conocían bien.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Quién soy? ¿De verdad soy esta débil a la que le están entorpeciendo un puñado de emociones?" Millones de pensamientos rondaban su cabeza. Su vulnerabilidad recién descubierta, su desgana, su malestar, Elsa…y sobre todo, el hecho de no tener un rumbo en su vida. Siempre había perseguido algo con ambición, ser el quinto elemento había sido su gran ambición más reciente, pero eso se había acabado, y no porque sintiese que era mucho más débil que antes, sino porque ya no ambicionaba el poder. Sólo quería estar bien, y llenarse de algo más…algo más puro. Y esto…era algo completamente nuevo para ella, algo que todavía no era capaz de comprender ni de aceptar.

Entró en un edificio no muy lejos de su casa con despampanantes cortinas rojas y flores coloridas en los balcones.

-¿Estáis seguros de que queréis entrar aquí? – Preguntó Origan girando ligeramente la cara hacia sus guardas, que se encontraban atónitos tras ella.

Estaba tan desesperada consigo misma que no tenía muy claro ni adonde ir, tan sólo quería huir, y en aquel antro había encontrado consuelo muchas veces, y de muchas formas. Aquel día se conformaba con permanecer allí un rato a escondidas del mundo, en un ambiente templado y libidinoso. Sus guardas la siguieron valientemente. Los tres se aposentaron en la pequeña barra que había a la entrada, donde se disponía a servirles una mujer de mediana edad y melena rubia bastante atractiva a la que Origan ya conocía.

-Uuuh, la Noble más problemática de la ciudad, qué honor tenerte de vuelta por aquí – estrechó los ojos mirándola primero de arriba abajo y luego a los dos soldados – y con compañía masculina, nada menos…

-Hemos decidido tomarnos el día libre, ¿verdad, chicos? – Origan les puso un brazo en el hombro a cada uno – venga, pon una jarrita de hidromiel a cada uno.

-Y…¿querrás algo más? Algo más…¿carnal? – La mujer le guiñó un ojo y apuntó con un movimiento sugerente de cabeza al interior del local.

Origan suspiró. Ni de broma tenía la cabeza para pensar en esas cosas, y menos todavía teniendo el aroma de Elsa tan reciente en su cabeza. Negó con la cabeza.

-No para mí, pero tal vez mis camaradas…

Los dos guardas dieron un respingón en sus butacas y Haakon incluso escupió parte de su trago, mientras que Jensen se atragantó y lo tragó a duras penas. Origan rio a carcajadas ante el apuro de sus soldados.

-Bueno, chicos, que sepáis que sois libres de hacer lo que os plazca, yo sólo he venido a beber un trago y a olvidarme del mundo un rato – dio un largo trago a su jarra -. Dicho esto, divertíos. Invito yo.

Se giró y se apartó de la barra, dando una vuelta por el local. Estaba como siempre, chicas y chicos guapos y semi desnudos, y clientes, quizá no tan atractivos, pero sí muy entregados, que los miraban con lascivia mientras bailaban o se pavoneaban por los rincones del antro. Había mesas distribuidas por los recovecos del garito, con velas aromáticas y candelabros y telas muy sugerentes. Al fondo había una cortina que daba a un inquietante corredor desde el que salían voces, o algo parecido. Por un fugaz momento, se planteó caminar hasta el fondo, que ya conocía bien, y perderse en los exquisitos laberintos lujuriosos que se extendían más allá de aquella discreta cortina roja. Se quedó quieta un momento, a punto de dar un paso más. Pero finalmente se dio la vuelta y salió a la puerta del antro a tomar el aire con la jarra de hidromiel en mano. Volvió a pensar en Elsa, realmente no se le iba de la cabeza.

"Dichosa Reina del Hielo" Se lamentó.

Dio un trago más y esta vez fue ella la que casi tuvo que escupir cuando vio acercarse a los hombres del Duque con el propio Duque al frente. No cambió su postura, de hecho, estaba deseando dar rienda suelta a su ira con alguien que la mereciese.

-Buenas tardes, Noble Origan, no nos sorprende encontrarla aquí – soltó el viejo con retintín.

-Lo que me extraña es no haberme encontrado con vos aquí antes – respondió ella alzando la jarra -. Pero claro, preferís que la compañía acuda a vos.

El Duque se puso rojo y empezó a hacer aspavientos. Origan no estaba muy sorprendida de verlo, estaba segura de que sus guardas no habían avisado al Duque, pero sin duda alguien del local sí.

-Me ha llegado la información de que has tenido un enfrentamiento no muy lejos de Weselton – cambió de tema -. Y sabes de sobra que no admito ese tipo de comportamientos en mis súbditos. Además, dicen que acompañabas a Elsa de Arendelle.

Detestaba la palabra súbditos.

-No, no llegó a ser enfrentamiento. Y sí, fue un bonito paseo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ahora que ves que no puedes contra Elsa de Arendelle, has decidido jugar la táctica de ser su perrita faldera?

Origan no soportaba oír el nombre de Elsa bajo los bigotes de aquel viejo despreciable.

-A decir verdad, se rumorea que ni contra Elsa ni contra nadie puedes ya. Se dice – se acercó a ella para hablar más bajo y más penetrante -, que te estás convirtiendo en una animalilla herida que no es capaz ni de lamer sus propias heridas.

No sabía qué tipo de información le había llegado al Duque, ni cómo ni por qué. Pero sabía que había tocado su fibra más fina, y no lo iba a tolerar. No lo pensó ni se dejó a sí misma pensarlo. Ese era el momento que había estado esperando para desatar su ira. Abrió los brazos en un movimiento brusco como si fuese a dar un golpe a cada lateral, tirando la jarra al suelo con el movimiento, y de esa apertura nació una fuerte corriente de aire que arrolló al Duque y a sus secuaces, lanzándolos varios metros más allá. Y no solo eso, sino que también se extendió a su alrededor, empujando a otros ciudadanos que pasaban por allí, e incluso a las plantas y los perros que no andaban lejos.

Sólo se oían suspiros de asombro y miedo cuando su ráfaga de viento dejó de expandirse a su alrededor como una ola. No le sorprendió recibir estremecedoras miradas de pavor de los ciudadanos cuando fueron capaces de levantarse del suelo y ver de donde había provenido semejante golpe de magia. Origan no los culpaba, debía de ser aterrador vivir ese golpe de poder sin ningún motivo, de la mano de alguien que ni conocen, pero que saben que es un grano en el culo. Resopló al mirar al Duque, que la miraba con espanto y aturdimiento desde el suelo mientras sus guardas lo ayudaban a levantarse.

Origan sabía que eso no había estado bien, pero se sentía satisfecha de haber dado rienda suelta a su malestar y su rabia, aunque hubiese traído consecuencias para gente inocente.

-¡Origan! – La voz de su padre sonó espantada detrás de ella.

Se acercó y observó su alrededor.

-Esto…esto se te ha ido de las manos…¿qué te ocurre?

Su cara parecía desconfigurada cuando vio que el terrorífico poder de su hija había afectado al Duque. Se acercó a él y unieron sus miradas de desconcierto y odio hacia la castaña de capa negra. Origan no se inmutó. De alguna forma, sentía algo más pesado dentro de ella que cualquier cosa que ocurriese en el exterior, algo que no dejaba hueco a muchos sentimientos más.

Pero algo la hizo volver en sí. Un destello plateado deslumbró al fondo de la calle. Un destello señorial y esplendoroso. Elsa se acercaba con cautela junto a su hermana mientras ayudaba a gente a levantarse a su paso. Miró directamente a Origan. No había ninguna duda de lo que había pasado.

Ese fue el momento detonante en el que Origan por fin reaccionó, bajo la mirada inquisitiva y pesada de Elsa. Toda su solidez se desvaneció en un momento al sentirse juzgada y preguntada por la solemne mirada de aquella mujer, de aquel espíritu de la naturaleza. Ese fue el momento exacto en el que fue consciente de lo que había hecho, había herido a gente inocente, y a gente no tan inocente pero que tampoco se lo merecía, como el Duque. No era algo que quisiese hacer, pero había sido, sin querer, su forma de sacar su ira. Una muy mala e inadaptada forma de sacarla, lo sabía. Bajo la mirada cobalto de Elsa lo entendía, y casi hasta se arrepentía. Como si su presencia le recordase que había otras formas en el mundo, otros modos, otros caminos. Más luz de la que creía. Todo esto emergía en su interior mientras en el exterior se empezaba a desatar el caos.

Se dejó poner las esposas por los guardas del Duque, se dejó maldecir y arrastrar por la calle mientras la conducían hasta el Palacio. Pasó al lado de las hermanas de Arendelle, Anna parecía alarmada, y Elsa desconcertada.

Pero antes de alejarse de ellas pudo decirle algo a Elsa en voz relativamente baja.

-Tengo que ir contigo a las tierras del Norte.

Elsa pareció quedarse perpleja, la siguió con la mirada mientras se la llevaban.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en una de las podridas celdas del Palacio del Duque, sentada en el suelo lleno de paja húmeda con las manos en alto atadas a la pared de piedra.

"Vaya día más surrealista estoy viviendo, ¿qué más puedo hacer como colofón final?"

Prefería hablarse con humor antes de recriminarse nada. Enseguida oyó un revoloteo acercarse por el ventanuco.

-¡Grrrr, estúpida!

-Agg, Nigari, ya estabas tardando.

-Pareces un cadáver ahí puesta.

-Eso acabarás siendo tú como no cierres el pico. Vamos, mete tu maldito pico en las cadenas y libérame de una vez.

-No tienes derecho a tantas exigencias después de lo que has hecho. Se te está descontrolando la situación por todos lados. No sabes qué hacer con esa maldición, tampoco sabes qué hacer con tus sentimientos por Elsa, y no sabes qué hacer con tu vida. Sé que son muchas cosas juntas, pero no puedes ir pagándolo por ahí arremetiendo con tus poderes a cualquiera que pasa.

Origan resopló. Quizá se le hubiese ido un poquito de las manos, pero tampoco lo lamentaba tanto.

-Lo sé, pero ya es tarde para lamentaciones, tienes que…

Oyeron unos pasos acercarse a la celda. Nigari volvió a salir por el ventanuco, seguramente se quedaría ahí pegado cotilleando, pensó Origan. De repente, apareció la esbelta figura de Elsa por los barrotes. El guarda le abrió y la dejó pasar, ella hizo un gesto y cerró la puerta tras ella. Origan no dijo nada, no era capaz de decir nada ahora mismo.

-No tengo muy claro qué ha pasado desde esta mañana para que acabes aquí, así – dijo la rubia acercándose lentamente.

Se agachó delante de Origan y la miró con preocupación. Dudó un momento antes de ponerle una mano sobre la rodilla, como si pidiese permiso para estar cerca de ella. Origan apretó los labios.

-Una mala gestión de mis emociones, supongo – respondió, torciendo la boca en un gesto travieso.

-Tienes un aspecto preocupante.

Origan puso los ojos en blanco.

-Dices las cosas como Nigari pero de forma educada, quizá prefiera tu estilo – rio.

Elsa también esbozó una tenue sonrisa con un deje de tristeza. Se acercó un poco más y le acarició el brazo hasta subir a su hombro, haciéndole un pequeño masaje cariñoso.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-Es cierto, sólo te doy problemas – admitió la Noble -. Pero no me puedes negar que así estás más entretenida que antes, en tu vida de ermitaña en el bosque.

Elsa la miró con disgusto.

-No me aburro en mi vida de "ermitaña", no me hacen falta para nada estos quebraderos de cabeza que me das – suspiró -. Debería dejarte aquí a tu suerte, ¿no crees?

Origan se sorprendió. ¿De verdad se estaba planteando dejarla allí? No, no. La verdadera pregunta era, ¿de verdad se estaba planteando romper las reglas y rescatarla?

-¿Qué decías de que me tienes que acompañar a las tierras del Norte?

Origan suspiró. Se acercaba el momento de enfrentarse a la maldición, y al resto de sus miedos, y eso incluía a Elsa y la implicaba en la historia.

-Estás muy atenta, Alteza.

Elsa la miró fijamente, instándola a que empezase a explicarse de verdad.

-Tengo algún asunto que arreglar allí – confesó, al fin.

Elsa asintió solemnemente.


	16. Rumbo al Norte

16\. Rumbo al Norte

ELSA

No le costó mucho negociar una condena corta para Origan con el Duque de Weselton. El hombre no tenía una idea muy ajustada sobre cómo aplicar la justicia, pero lo que sí sabía era que tenía que hacer lo posible por complacer los deseos y las ideas de su principal socio comercial: Arendelle. Y en ese momento, complacer a su socio comercial prioritario pasaba por atender a las razones de la majestuosa heredera de Arendelle. Elsa le había convencido de que la celda no era un castigo adecuado para la dignataria de su Ducado, pues ella podría soltarse cuando quisiese, y que surtiría más efecto el llevarla con ella misma a las inclementes tierras del norte. El Duque accedió, probablemente por quitarse de encima a esa Noble que tantos problemas le daba y que ahora, además, sabía que era poderosa.

Elsa bajó de nuevo a la celda, donde el guarda le abrió paso directamente sin necesidad de decir nada.

-Vaya influencia tiene por aquí señora de los Espíritus – dijo Origan desde el suelo asombrada ante la rápida entrada.

-Pasarás aquí la noche.

-¿Qué? Pensaba que ibas a hacer algo para liberarme.

-Y lo he hecho, pero un mínimo de castigo te mereces.

Origan suspiró.

-Habrá sido difícil de convencer.

-Le he dicho que este castigo no te sirve de nada, ya que puedes soltarte con tus poderes.

-¿Y cómo sabes que puedo soltarme?

-Sé que no puedes – afirmó Elsa sin siquiera mirarla -, pero eso él no lo sabe.

Origan no dijo nada, concediéndole silenciosamente ese punto. Elsa se giró para marcharse, pero mientras caminaba movió los dedos de su mano. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como la castaña se quedaba anonadada cuando las cadenas agarradas a sus muñecas empezaban a relucir en un azul resplandeciente y crujían al resquebrajarse y cedía el enganche sin dañarle la piel.

-Elsa…si ni siquiera me estabas mirando, ¿cómo lo has hecho?

-No me hace falta mirarte, sé donde tienes las manos – volvió a ponerse en marcha con decisión -. Vamos, no pensarás que te voy a dejar ahí tirada toda la noche.

Elsa pasó por delante del guarda con tanta resolución y determinación seguida por Origan que este ni se inmutó, y simplemente las dejó pasar.

En un momento estaban en el cuarto que el Duque le había asignado a Elsa. Ya había entrado la noche, las hermanas habían decidido quedarse allí esa noche y partirían a Arendelle por la mañana, en vista de los recientes acontecimientos. Origan la seguía en silencio, probablemente sorprendida.

-Tu hermana no aprobaría esto – comentó cuando Elsa le abrió la puerta para que entrase en sus aposentos.

-Shhh, por eso no queremos que se entere. Entra.

La Noble parecía muy calmada para el día que había llevado, y para acabar de estar encadenada en su propio Ducado. Se tumbó en la cama de Elsa sin ningún miramiento, e incluso se quitó las prendas más pesadas para estar más cómoda.

-¿Das por hecho que vas a dormir en la cama? – Inquirió Elsa cambiando su vestimenta por una de noche con un movimiento de mano.

Origan la miró sin pestañear.

-Eso ha sido increíble. Y sí, voy a dormir aquí junto a ti. Ven, venga – dio un golpecito en la cama -. No estarás asustada de mí ahora, ¿no?

Elsa bufó.

-No veo el motivo para estar asustada.

-¿Ah no? – Origan serpenteó por la cama hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la mejilla de la rubia – Pues yo veo algún que otro motivo para estar asustada.

El susurro sugerente de la Noble se había deslizado por su oído hasta erizarle la piel de todo el cuerpo. Ahora sí que empezaba a estar asustada. Y pareció que la otra chica se había dado cuenta, pues sonrió con satisfacción al retirarse de la cercanía de Elsa.

-No te preocupes, Alteza, puedes estar tranquila. Por ahora – advirtió, girándose hacia la ventana y tapándose con la manta.

-Mañana será un viaje largo – Elsa cambió de tema -. Deberíamos descansar. Y además…supongo que esa maldición…¿estará teniendo un efecto en ti?

Origan se quedó en silencio, un silencio premeditado y denso. Elsa pensó que igual había metido la pata, pero al fin la chica respondió.

-De momento la mantengo a raya.

Y con esas palabras, ambas sucumbieron al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Anna y Elsa tenían un carro de caballos preparado para volver a Arendelle. Origan se despidió con una sonrisa burlona del Duque, que la miraba desde la ventana de su despacho. Nigari y Galerna también estaban allí.

Elsa vio al pájaro ascender en el aire mientras Origan se dejaba llevar por Galerna, escaló por la corriente de aire como si una larga escalera invisible se extendiese a sus pies hasta el cielo, hasta donde ella quisiese llegar. Ascendió hasta que Elsa casi la perdió de vista entre las pequeñas nubes blancas. Pero sabía que estaba ahí, sentía que se encontraba en aquellas enigmáticas alturas aunque sólo la pudiese ver flotando de lejos. Allí se unió a Nigari. Pudo ver al pájaro y su dueña observándolo todo, mirando al mundo.

Mirándola a ella.

Elsa sintió un escalofrío repentino. Se sonrió y se puso una mano de visera para poder escudriñar mejor aquel cielo azul salpicado de nubes. Algo en ella se removía ardientemente, su interior le brincaba sin piedad, jugueteando con su corazón azorado. Pero no era un sentimiento para nada desagradable, al contrario, era de lo más agradable que había sentido en su vida, era cálido. Algo totalmente nuevo para ella.

"¿Es esto lo que significa el amor?"

Arrugó resignadamente la frente, y no bajó la mirada del cielo durante un buen rato, sabiéndose observada y queriendo responder a esa mirada fervientemente.

-¿Sabemos por qué nos acompaña exactamente? – Inquirió la hermana menor con una mueca – Quiero decir, la última vez que estuvo por las tierras del norte te cambió la personalidad y tuvo una batalla a muerte con los Espíritus.

Elsa suspiró.

-No lo tengo claro del todo, pero intuyo que es por un buen motivo, algo bueno. Quizá esta vez… - paró un momento y volvió a dirigir la mirada a los cielos – debamos confiar en ella.

-Yo me fío de tu intuición – zanjó Anna con una sonrisa de las suyas.

Elsa siguió lanzando miradas furtivas a lo alto, siguiendo desde el carro las dos sombras que se visualizaban desde tierra. Aunque las separasen decenas de metros de distancia, no podía quitarle el ojo a la castaña.

Ya llevaban un buen trecho de camino cuando Anna volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

-En realidad, ha resultado bastante más considerada de lo esperado – dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su hermana con mirada inquisitiva -. Al menos ahora, de repente, te tiene todo el respeto del mundo.

Elsa desvió la mirada, sabía por dónde iría su hermana y no tenía muy claro si estaba preparada para enfrentar esa conversación.

-Parece ser que, al final, tenemos algunas cosas en común – respondió, sin dar más explicaciones.

-Han debido de cundir mucho las horas que habéis pasado juntas…

Elsa alzó una ceja.

-Aprendimos cosas la una de la otra, sí.

-Lo dices como si nada.

-Es que no fue nada.

-Elsa, por favor, ¡tengo ojos! – Replicó señalando sus propios ojos - ¿Crees que no veo cómo la miras?

Se creó un silencio incómodo entre ellas, Anna esperando una respuesta, y Elsa evitando darla.

-Puedes confesarlo, ya lo sé todo – dijo Anna con firmeza.

-Basta, Anna.

Pero la pelirroja no cesó en su intento de sonsacarle confesiones a su hermana.

-Le tienes miedo – afirmó, al fin, con la expresión de suficiencia típica de alguien que cree que acaba de revelar algo oculto.

Elsa casi tuvo que contener una carcajada al oír aquello, en lugar de eso se quedó tan quieta que parecía que le hubiesen pegado con pegamento los músculos de la cara. Parpadeó, todavía incrédula. ¿De verdad su hermana había percibido miedo en los ojos de Elsa? ¿Ahora que ella estaba percibiendo…el amor? No podía ser tan inocente. Casi se sintió mal por ella.

-Está bien Anna, te contaré algo – Elsa suspiró -. No, no le tengo miedo, ni nada que se le parezca. Lo que…bueno…ayer…

En ese momento la castaña apareció a su altura, había descendido de las alturas en silencio y se puso a la par que el carro de las aristócratas, todavía flotando.

-Hola, chicas.

Anna la miró con los ojos como platos, para luego cambiar repentinamente la expresión a una más desconfiada.

-No nos intimidas acercándote de esas formas – dijo cruzándose de brazos -, ¿verdad, Elsa?

Elsa se sonrió y disimuló su diversión interior bajo un semblante neutro.

-Claro que no.

Origan la miró con ambas cejas levantadas.

-Muy bien, Altezas, y no debéis por nada del mundo sentíos intimidadas.

-Pero…- Anna parecía no ser capaz de contener su pregunta - ¿cómo lo haces para manejarte por el aire? Es decir…sin pegártela.

-Llevo demasiado tiempo haciéndolo, además, controlo el aire. Aunque ahora mismo es Galerna la que me está llevando a mí. Simplemente me estoy dejando llevar – se dio la vuelta y quedó recostada boca arriba como si estuviese sobre una cama imaginaria -. Tú también puedes hacerlo. Elsa ya lo ha probado, ¿verdad, Elsa?

Elsa dio un respingo. Se le hacía raro todavía que esa persona se dirigiese a ella en son de paz. Y todavía se le hacía más raro el brinco que daba su corazón.

-Podríamos decir que lo he probado.

-Seguro que la has manipulado – acusó la pelirroja dirigiéndose a la Noble.

-¿Te he manipulado, Elsa?

Elsa dio un paciente suspiro.

-Dejad de discutir. No, no me ha manipulado, lo probé por voluntad propia. Y no, Anna, no le tengo miedo a esta…dichosa dignataria.

-Vaya, ahora soy una dichosa dignataria.

-¡Mirad, es Arendelle!

Un el grito entusiasmado de Anna cortó la conversación de cuajo.

Arendelle se alzaba esplendoroso todavía a lo lejos en la costa del fiordo. Elsa se fijó desde su posición en el carro en como Origan, que se había distanciado un poco de ellas, observaba con admiración el pequeño Reino. Y no le cupo ninguna duda de que estaba reencontrándose allí con todos los recuerdos que había pasado por allí, en sus tiempos recientes pero sobre todo, en su infancia. Elsa se preguntó si se acordaría de aquel preciso momento que le mostró el Ahtohallan en el que una pequeña Origan asaltaba con curiosidad la ventana de Elsa mientras esta se lamentaba doloridamente por haber herido casi hasta la muerte a Anna.

Mientras tanto, a Anna se le iluminaban los ojos a medida que se acercaban al ver la figura de su maravilloso hogar, y Elsa sabía que estaba deseando de ver a Kristoff y Sven también. Y por supuesto, a Olaf. Cuando el carro de caballos las dejó en la puerta del castillo, el muñeco de nieve salió a recibirlas con las ramitas en alto y una enorme sonrisa, acompañada de uno de sus peculiares gritos.

-¡Elsa! ¡Anna! ¡Por fin! Me estaba empezando a aburrir la compañía silenciosa del reno y su dueño, que es aún más silencioso – abrazó a Anna y luego a Elsa -. ¿Qué tal ha…¡OUCH!

Frenó en seco cuando vio descender a unos metros del carro a Origan y su pájaro, mientras Galerna daba unos giros alrededor de ellos. Olaf se escondió detrás del vestido de Elsa y tan sólo asomó la nariz y un ojo.

-Hola, muñeco parlante – saludó la Noble cantarinamente.

El retintín en su voz hizo al muñeco de nieve estremecerse y esconderse todavía más. Elsa puso los ojos en blanco. La chica no ayudaba a ganarse el cariño de los arendellianos, eso estaba claro. Y además, lo disfrutaba.

-Olaf, no te preocupes, Origan ha venido hasta aquí a pedirte perdón, ¿verdad, Origan? – Elsa le lanzó una mirada significativa.

La Noble alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa, pero enseguida cambió la expresión juguetonamente a una más relajada y se dirigió al muñeco de nieve, acercándose unos pasos y agachándose ligeramente.

-Verdad – accedió -. Sé que no te traté muy bien, Olaf, pero creo que podremos arreglarlo. Si me dejas.

Olaf seguía tras el vestido de su creadora, pero al menos fue capaz de asentir tímidamente.

No se entretuvieron mucho. Al despedirse, Anna le chisto a Elsa para que se acercara.

-¡Psss! Elsa – Aunque la llamó, fue ella la que se acercó casi a hurtadillas -. No sé si me fío del todo, ten cuidado, ¿me oyes?

Aunque había tratado de ser discreta, todos los presentes en el patio la habían oído, incluida la propia Noble, que se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa burlona mostrando su diversión ante aquel esperado descuido.

Una vez partieron de Arendelle, Origan voló hasta casi ponerse al lado del carro de Elsa, avanzando junto a ella.

-Tengo una idea mejor – la castaña sonrió pícaramente - ¡Galerna, alguien necesita un viaje VIP!

El Espíritu del Viento descendió también y envolvió el carro de Elsa en un remolino, remolino que enseguida lo hizo moverse a toda velocidad hacia adelante. Galerna transportaba el carro de Elsa con ella dentro, e incluso a los caballos que tiraban de él, al triple de velocidad de lo que hubiese ido por tierra, y Origan y Nigari las seguían de cerca.

-¿Qué tal Anna, crees que tiene algún temor? – Preguntó Origan con cierto sarcasmo, acercándose un poco.

-¿Te extrañaría que lo tuviese?

-Me extrañaría que no lo tuviese – rio Origan -. Ella te quiere mucho.

Por fin, justo antes del anochecer, llegaron al Norte. Origan y Nigari descendieron y aterrizaron junto al carro de Elsa sobre la blanca nieve que cubría el Bosque Encantado. Caminaron junto a ella, y el pájaro se posó en el hombro de su dueña.

Origan llamaba la atención, hasta para los que no la conocían, Elsa lo sabía y lo temía estando allí con los Northuldra. Su capa negra de plumas y su aire seguro y petulante abrían una especie de camino invisible ante ella. Y ella lo aprovechaba.

La tribu de los Northuldra se dispuso en posición de ataque inmediatamente. Los jóvenes y adultos armados se colocaron al frente del grupo con las lanzas en mano, mientras los niños y ancianos se quedaron detrás, todos dispuestos en medio círculo que casi rodeaba a Elsa y a Origan.

-Esperad – dijo Elsa -, no pasa nada, ella viene conmigo, tiene algo que hacer por aquí y no es peligrosa.

Vio como Origan alzaba su mentón con altanería. Pero aun así, no parecía dispuesta a ponerse a la defensiva, si no, ya lo hubiese hecho, Elsa estaba segura de que no tenía ninguna intención de atacar. Y esto, por primera vez, le hizo derretirse un poquito.

Los Northuldra se dispersaron, aunque los armados, especialmente Honeymaren y Ryder, permanecieron relativamente cerca por si acaso. Elsa lo sabía, y lo agradecía, pero a la vez sabía que no había nada que temer de esa chica.

-Llamaré al resto de Espíritus, si quieres hablar con ellos o estar en contacto con ellos.

-¡No! No…espera – cortó Origan de repente - no los llames todavía – se acercó a Elsa lentamente -, nos van a interrumpir una bonita velada.

Elsa vio la expresión de la chica cambiar de…¿asustada? A segura en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Pero no dijo nada, imaginaba que tenía que encontrarse confusa con toda esa situación de cargar con una maldición que te han lanzado unos seres mágicos, y además, no saber muy bien como detenerla. La chica de viento tiró de ella ligeramente en dirección a la tienda que Elsa le había indicado. Allí ya había un fuego encendido, para Origan, pues Elsa no lo necesitaba. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí en el Bosque Encantado, se sintió como una intrusa en su propia tienda de campaña. Parecía otro lugar, Origan lo llenaba de otra luz.

La Noble silvó.

-¿No te decía que eras como una ermitaña?

Todavía no le había soltado la mano, y no se la soltó. Elsa no le respondió y la atrajo hacia sí para poder mirarla de más cerca y poder abrazarla mejor.

-Dime, ¿qué quieres hacer tan especial esta noche que no quieres llamar aún a los Espíritus para que nos hablen de tu maldición?

Origan esbozó una pícara sonrisa, que acto seguido ocultó y cambió por una expresión más digna, alzando la barbilla. Pero no dijo nada. Simplemente guió a Elsa hasta los dos troncos de árbol cortados en forma de asientos junto al fuego.

-Siéntate aquí conmigo.

Elsa obedeció, no sin algo de reticencia y de distancia.

-Elsa, creo que…me gustaría conocerte mejor – confesó la castaña con firmeza -. Quiero decir – sacudió la cabeza inmediatamente -, no de esa forma sexual que te puedes estar imaginando, sino conocerte de verdad, tu alma, tu espíritu.

Elsa tragó saliva. Realmente no lo había pensado en el sentido sexual, pero ahora que lo había nombrado ya lo tenía instaurado en su cabeza, como un pensamiento agazapado. Pero lo que le había impactado de verdad no era ni siquiera su confesión, era el oírle hablar de algo tan profundo como su alma, como su espíritu. A simple vista parecía algo que no iba mucho con ella.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante para que me conozcas. Y para que yo te conozca a ti.

Origan bajó la mirada. Elsa estaba segura de que había sido un gesto involuntario que revelaba la inseguridad y el temor que había en ella.

-Nunca se sabe, ¿no?

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre con esa maldición? – Preguntó Elsa con algo más de insistencia que ninguna otra vez -. Sé que te está atormentando por dentro, y aun así eres incapaz de compartirlo. Sólo quiero ayudarte.

La chica de Weselton apretó los dientes y sus mandíbulas se marcaron visiblemente.

-Ya lo sé, Elsa. Y me gustaría dejar que me ayudaras. Hablaremos con los Espíritus, ¿vale?

Elsa le sonrió comprensivamente, pero no terminaba de infundirle calma, la seguía viendo nerviosa. Tenía un presentimiento agridulce. Por primera vez percibía tristeza en la mirada de la castaña, y también miedo. Eso, sobre todo viniendo de ella, no podía significar nada bueno.

¿Sería aquella noche especial? O más bien, debería hacerla ella especial.

-Yo también quiero conocerte, Origan, y que tú me conozcas a mí.

Elsa sintió un repentino fuego que incendiaba sus entrañas. Algo la empujaba a salir a la luz, a salir de su cascarón, del cascarón en el que había estado toda su vida, incluso ahora que se sentía más liberada en el Bosque Encantado creía que tenía todavía grandes pasos que dar. Este era un momento propicio para dar uno de esos pasos, y no quería dejarlo pasar. Abrirse a los demás era algo que siempre le había costado tremendamente, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se vio dispuesta a abrirse a alguien, al menos alguien que no fuese su hermana Anna.

Si se avecinaban tiempos duros y oscuros, mejor iluminarlos con algo de luz. Se puso en pie y miró a Origan desde arriba. Esta le devolvió la mirada algo dubitativa, con la boca semiabierta, tal vez intentando descifrar cuál sería el siguiente paso de la impredecible Reina del Hielo. Elsa, movida por un impulso emocional y a la vez carnal, se posicionó sobre la castaña, sentándose sobre sus piernas.

-Wow, Alteza, está perdiendo los modales – dijo la Noble con palpable sorpresa mientras la sujetaba por la espalda -. Creo que puedo contribuir a que los pierda un poco más.

Desde su posición abajo, alzó su mano derecha para acariciar la nuca de Elsa y meter los dedos entre sus mechones. Elsa sintió sus tibios dedos serpentear por su nuca y el nacimiento de su pelo. Cerró los ojos. Ya no sabía dónde se encontraban, ni quería saberlo, y probablemente la castaña tampoco, a juzgar por sus atenciones. Elsa volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró de nuevo con los ojos turbadores de la maga del Viento.

De repente, notó como la mano que le acariciaba el cuello la apretaba ligeramente, empujándola sutilmente hacia adelante, hacia la cara de Origan. Esta, desde su posición, no se podía mover mucho, sólo podía atraer a Elsa hacia sí. Y esta respondió. Bajó el mentón para facilitarle el gesto a la otra chica. Sólo juntaron los labios, nada más. Compartieron el calor por unos segundos. Parecía que Origan estuviese tanteando el valor de Elsa y su propio temple.

Se separó un centímetro. Por un momento le pareció percibir algo de reticencia o duda en el rostro de Origan, pero esta no dijo nada.

Elsa sujetó con su mano derecha la mejilla de la castaña, haciéndole saber que se encontraba allí y que no quería que se separara. Ambas querían lo mismo, y Elsa se aseguró de dejarse ser leída para que su compañera lo captase.

Origan lo captó. Movió los dedos con delicadeza en el aire, como si estuviese tocando un arpa, y de ahí salió una liviana ráfaga de aire que primero rozó sugerentemente a Elsa y luego se dirigió a la hoguera que había junto a ellas en la tienda. La suave corriente de aire envolvió las llamas, y en ellas se calentó, para después volver hacia ellas y envolver a Elsa, recorriéndola como un cosquilleo caliente que derretía cada centímetro de su vestido.

-Esta sensación es nueva – susurró la rubia cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-Qué travieso el fuego de los Northuldra… - apuntó pícaramente la Noble.

El viento revolvió por un momento el pelo suelto de Origan y desordenó los mechones salvajes que escapaban a la trenza de Elsa.

Para cuando Elsa abrió los ojos, ya se encontraba prácticamente desnuda. Y para su propia sorpresa, no se inmutó. Se lanzó de nuevo a los labios de Origan con frenesí, y esta la sujetó fuerte, como si se le fuese a escapar. Origan tuvo que hacer equilibrios para mantenerse sentada en el tronco de árbol cortado con Elsa sobre ella, pero no se quejó y afianzó su posición. Elsa no tardó en desabrocharle la pesada capa negra de plumas, quedando sólo con un traje de cuero negro, del cual también se deshizo de su parte de arriba, quedando en una blanca camisa de mangas anchas que dejaba entrever su pecho. Elsa le pasó la mano por el cuello y la deslizó hasta su esternón.

-Bonita piel.

-No tanto como la tuya – respondió, pasando su mano, a su vez, por el hombro de Elsa.

Origan volvió a besarla, esta vez con más pasión, empezó a deslizar las manos por los brazos de Elsa, como si quisiese ayudarla a entrar en calor. Poco a poco fue haciendo el contacto más intenso, más paulatino, y sus manos se desplazaron a la cintura de Elsa, al tiempo que sus labios se desplazaban a su cuello. La piel cálida de Origan resultaba de lo más acogedora para la fría piel de Elsa, no pudo evitar abrazar su cuello para sentir más ese contacto.

Pero Elsa estaba decidida a llevar la voz cantante. Cogió la mano de la dignataria de Weselton y la llevó hasta el interior de sus propios muslos. La castaña se dejó llevar por la mano de Elsa un rato, hasta que ambas se acostumbraron al roce. Elsa apenas podía reconocerse a sí misma, jamás se había visualizado viviendo una experiencia de este tipo, y ahora simplemente estaba pasando, en el momento en el que menos lo esperaba de su vida. Tan chocante se le hacía que pensó que podía ser un hechizo de la retorcida Noble para que sucumbiera a sus encantos. Pero sabía que no, sentía que no. Aquello se sentía raro pero muy natural a la vez. Y cuando empezó a sentir finos cosquilleos en su entrepierna, cualquier otro pensamiento se le borró de la mente.

-Sigue así… – Su propio suspiro le sonó lejano.

-Disfrútalo, Elsa.

La sonrisa de Origan se borró cuando la rubia redirigió de nuevo sus ya húmedos dedos a su interior.

-Te noto muy dominante, no sé si me esperaba esto de ti.

Elsa dio un empujón fuerte y brusco contra el cuerpo de la otra chica, estrechando el roce con ella y haciendo que su dedo entrase más profundo.

-No me fío de ti, prefiero tenerte bajo control.

Origan la miró con suspicacia.

-Haces bien. Porque si me dejas descontrolarme esto puede acabar muy mal.

Elsa sintió enseguida el movimiento dentro de ella, y le hacía sentir muy bien.

Pero Origan iba despacio, haciendo que Elsa se acostumbrase y la absorbiese sin darse cuenta, arrancándole de vez en cuando profundos suspiros al hacer el roce algo más brusco. Elsa respondía con temblores cada vez que sentía la lengua de la otra chica pasar por alguna zona extra sensible, zonas que ni siquiera ella sabía que eran tan susceptibles. Parecía que le estuviese ayudando a redescubrir su propio cuerpo con una especie de ruta guiada.

No cambiaron de posición, Origan seguía estimulando a Elsa por dentro y por fuera mientras le succionaba los pezones o la atraía hacia sí con fuerza, intensificando las sensaciones para la rubia. Elsa, por su parte, parecía haberse alejado paradójicamente del mundo terrenal, abandonando sus sentidos al placer para escalar a otra esfera.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, sólo podía notar el movimiento cada vez más acelerado dentro y fuera de ella, con el roce de la mano de la castaña, que permanecía en silencio concentrada en las sensaciones de Elsa.

Elsa abrió los ojos y se miraron un largo e intenso momento, para finalmente acabar juntando los labios con pasión, toda la pasión que habían podido acumular en los últimos días. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando al clímax sin remedio.

-Siéntelo, Elsa.

-Te siento a ti…

Elsa se aferró a la otra chica para soportar toda la energía que estaba embriagándola. Ese estallido de éxtasis pareció el momento culminante de todo lo que habían vivido, lo bueno y lo malo. Todo lo que habían vivido en las últimas semanas confluía en aquel instante lleno de deseo. La malicia y el odio se transformaron en pasión, el temor a la otra, la envidia y la rabia, convergían y se distorsionaban, perdiéndose en el olvido, en aquellos instantes de mágico delirio.

Se separaron jadeando sin dejar de observarse mutuamente.

Elsa subió las manos por el cuello de la chica del viento, apretándolo con fuerza, como si quisiese seguir exprimiéndola. Metió los dedos entre los mechones de su nuca mientras con el dedo pulgar le acariciaba la mejilla. La observó un momento y seguidamente le dio un beso casto pero lento en los labios. La castaña apretó los labios, como si quisiera mantener ese tacto para siempre en ellos. Luego le sonrió. Elsa le devolvió la sonrisa, explorando con la mirada esos nuevos gestos tan risueños en aquella maliciosa mujer que tan mala reputación tenía y que se había ganado a pulso. Parecía otra persona.

Durante un rato no dijeron nada. Sólo se miraron. Elsa optó por darle otro beso, pero esta vez en la frente, que la tenía a la misma altura que sus labios. Dejó los labios pegados a ella, deleitándose con el olor fresco que desprendía y apretándola más contra su propio cuerpo desnudo. Todavía la tenía perlada por el sudor producto del esfuerzo, y Elsa pudo notarlo en sus labios. Origan cerró los ojos, y se acercó más y acomodó su cuerpo de forma que sus pechos y vientres estuviesen todavía más pegados.

-Me he portado demasiado bien contigo hoy...otras veces no correrás tanta suerte.

Elsa bufó.

-Das por hecho que habrá otras veces.

Esta vez fue la castaña la que bufó.

-Tú también lo das por hecho, Elsa.

Elsa se percató de que había que cambiar roles, empezó a moverse pero Origan la frenó.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien – dijo con urgencia -, sólo…quédate así conmigo. Un rato.

Por primera vez desde que se había cruzado en su vida parecía un poco vulnerable, como si en ese momento de vulnerabilidad hubiese salido a relucir un pequeño atisbo de su niña indefensa interior. Además, Elsa se fijó en que parecía muy cansada, y la tez blanquecina delataba su flojedad. Pero la rubia le hizo caso y la estrechó más entre sus brazos. Permanecieron un buen rato en esa posición, hasta que Elsa se dio cuenta de que la otra chica era más bien un peso muerto bajo ella, que ya no tenía consistencia ni fuerza apenas para mantenerse.

"Se habrá quedado dormida" Pensó.

La sacudió ligeramente para despertarla, pero la extranjera no respondía. Elsa siguió insistiendo, sacudiéndola cada vez más fuerte, apretándole las mejillas con ambas manos para lograr abrir aquellos ojos llenos de energía. Pero no respondían a su llamada, su cuerpo parecía estar en otro mundo en ese momento, muy lejos de allí. Respiraba lentamente, de forma extremadamente suave.

Pronto, oyó a Nigari revolotear en los alrededores de la tienda, hasta que se coló por la rendija de la entrada y se posó en el hombro de Elsa.

-¡Grrr! ¡Despierta estúpida!

Pasó del hombro de Elsa al de Origan, y desde ahí le picoteó la barbilla. Por fin, empezó a dar señales de vida. Movió ligeramente la cara todavía en las manos de Elsa, hasta que logró abrir los ojos. Parecía que hubiese vuelto de un largo sueño, pero a la vez parecía que siguiese en él. Observó con los ojos entrecerrados primero a Elsa y luego a Nigari.

-Nigari, por favor, deberías tener un poquito de educación – le recriminó burlonamente, todavía con expresión de ensoñación.

Origan hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando el cuerpo de Elsa.

Elsa fue consciente repentinamente de que estaba desnuda…

Cogió la manta más cercana y se la puso delante para ocultarse al pájaro, que se giró respetuosamente cuando él mismo fue consciente de la situación.

-¡Perdone Majestad, Alteza, Quinto Espíritu! ¡No me he dado cuenta!

Elsa no ocultó su sonrisa, la situación tenía cierto lado cómico, aunque su sonrisa venía más por el alivio de haber conseguido despertar a esa extraña Noble que parecía dormir más profundamente de lo normal. Origan se abrazó a Elsa con fuerza, y esta le respondió. Pudo percibir cierta urgencia en el abrazo, algo de ¿desesperación? ¿Desazón? No terminaba de identificarlo, porque ninguna de esas sensaciones parecía encajar con aquella situación. Era extraño.

La noche ya era profunda. Los ruidos del poblado Northuldra iban apagándose poco a poco. Salieron a la fría noche de la mano. Elsa ya vestida, y Origan cubriéndose con una gruesa manta con bordados rojizos típicos de la tribu. Pocos Northuldra quedaban por allí aprovechando los últimos rescoldos de las hogueras. Ryder tocaba un flautín apoyado en un árbol cercano, adornando la noche con sus tibias notas. De entre esos árboles vieron acercarse a la casi invisible Galerna. Parecía alterada, Elsa pudo notarlo con claridad por el movimiento rápido y errático que llevaban las hojas que acompañaban al Espíritu del Viento.

-¿Qué ocurre, Galerna?

Pero el Espíritu no conseguía hacerse entender, sólo se movía a su alrededor, rodeando a las dos chicas como si quisiese protegerlas.

-No te entiendo… - se lamentó la rubia, y miró a Origan en busca de un poco de ayuda - ¿Tú puedes entenderle?

Pero esta estaba absorta con la mirada perdida en algún lugar al fondo del Mar Oscuro, como si no quisiese atender a Galerna ni escuchar lo que le pedía Elsa. La aristócrata de Arendelle le apoyó la mano en el hombro para llamar su atención, pero pareció ignorarla premeditadamente. Entonces Galerna pasó a rodear impacientemente sólo a la Noble.

-No entiendo…

-Es por la maldición, Elsa. Está haciendo efecto – explicó la castaña sin mirarla – Galerna lo sabe.

Elsa se quedó muda un momento, sólo se oía el movimiento de Galerna cortando el aire y algún aleteo de Nigari de fondo.

-¿Pero qué…qué sientes?

Elsa se acercó más, pero Origan seguía sin mirarla.

-Siento cómo me consume – confesó con sinceridad -. Me adormece y me quita fuerza. Desde que hemos salido de Weselton.

-"_Algo que rechazas como el amor, verdugo será de tu corazón_" – La voz de Yelana rompió la tensión en el frío de la noche.

La anciana apareció tras ellas acompañada por Honeymaren, y no se inmutó ante aquella conversación ni ante la alarmada mirada de Elsa, que pasó la mirada de la anciana a la Noble varias veces sin decidirse a quién pedir explicaciones primero. Pero Origan seguía con la mirada perdida, decidida a evitar la mirada de Elsa el tiempo que hiciese falta.

-Los Espíritus de la Naturaleza han hablado – prosiguió la vieja Northuldra -, sembrando justicia en lo que consideran un gran perjuicio, sentenciando a este alma corrompida que casi destruye la armonía del Bosque y de los Espíritus.

A pesar de sus duras palabras, su voz no sonó severa, al contrario, casi parecía desprender cierto tono de compasión. Origan se giró ligeramente y miró de soslayo a la mujer de pelo blancuzco, esbozando una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

-Son un poco retorcidos estos Espíritus vuestros – dijo con burla.

Elsa pudo fijarse en que tenía la piel sudorosa, como si tuviese fiebre, y tenía la expresión no de cansada, sino de agotada, abatida.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando aquí? – Preguntó Elsa con desesperación en su voz.

-La maldición crece en la medida en que el amor crece en Origan. Si su amor por alguien va a más, la maldición irá a más, hasta que ese amor se convierta en un profundo enamoramiento, y la maldición acabe con ella – la anciana sostuvo firmemente la mirada a Elsa -. Ese alguien eres tú.

Elsa estaba esperando esa última frase con resignación, pero eso no hizo que doliese menos. En el momento en el que habían nombrado la palabra "amor" había empezado a temerse lo peor, una punzada había perforado su corazón, y supo con certeza que tenía que ver con ella.

Aunque ella estaba acostumbrada a tener siempre una palabra preparada en la boca debido a su posición como Reina de Arendelle, para lidiar con los dirigentes de los Reinos vecinos, en estos temas emocionales le costaba más expresar en forma de palabras lo que quería decir, o decir algo que pudiese ayudar a otros.

-Entonces…el estar juntas te perjudica… - sólo pudo decir eso de todas las cosas que se le estaban pasando por la cabeza.

Origan asintió calmadamente.

-¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?

Elsa sintió que un escozor húmedo brotaba de sus ojos.

-No quería verlo – dijo la castaña con tristeza -. Sabía de la maldición, Gran Pabbie me lo contó, pero no la quería relacionar contigo…me negaba a relacionarla contigo. Me negaba a sentir amor.

El silencio de la noche volvió a rodearles. Elsa tragó saliva, intentando digerir aquella confesión agridulce. La primera vez en su vida que se había abierto al amor, la primera vez que se habían abierto al amor, y estaba maldito.

-Por eso querías venir a las tierras del norte, para arreglar esto con los Espíritus. A sabiendas de que venías conmigo.

-Así es. Y lo arreglaré… - cogió la mano de Elsa tímidamente – pero lo haremos mañana, necesito descansar un poco.

Elsa le apretó la mano y asintió. No sin cierto recelo, pues sentía que si se acercaba mucho a ella la maldición le afectaría más y más, y en realidad era así.

-Debemos dormir separadas – dijo-, puedes quedarte en mi tienda, yo dormiré…

-Puedes dormir conmigo, Elsa – intervino Honeymaren, hasta ahora muy silenciosa -. Puedes dormir en mi tienda, hay espacio de sobra.

Elsa miró a Origan, cuestionando su mirada. Esta hizo un leve gesto afirmativo, probablemente no tenía fuerzas ni para hacer algún comentario irónico de esa situación.

-Cuídamela – dijo, dirigiéndose a la guerrera Northuldra -, nos vemos por la mañana, Elsa.

Sonrió y se dirigió a la tienda de Elsa seguida por Nigari y Galerna. Elsa, por su parte, se acercó a Ryder silenciosamente.

-¿Hoy te toca a ti de guardia?

-Así es, Elsa – respondió el risueño chico.

-Bien. Quiero que te quedes cerca de mi tienda y vigiles que esa persona arrogante que está dentro no salga a hacer ninguna estupidez, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto, puedes dormir tranquila.

Elsa se alejó más tranquila. Resopló en la oscuridad de la noche y siguió pacientemente a Honeymaren hasta su tienda. No tenía ni idea de cómo lo haría, pero tenía que revertir aquella maldición como fuese. Tenía una noche para meditarlo.


	17. El glaciar de la magia

**17\. El glaciar de la magia**

Origan soltó un suspiro al entrar en la tipi de Elsa, ahora vacía, y comprendiendo a medida que salía de su dulce ensueño helado lo que acababa de ocurrir. No era el hecho en sí de haberse acostado con Elsa de Arendelle, sino lo que ello implicaba. Sus sentimientos por Elsa eran ya innegables, y se precipitaban como una cascada hacia el vacío de la incertidumbre y el descontrol. Se daba cuenta de que había cometido un grave error del que posiblemente no hubiese vuelta atrás, había ido demasiado lejos adentrándose en el incierto mundo de los sentimientos, algo que no tenía cabida en sus planes. No sabía lo que pasaría, pero sabía que había una maldición en juego.

Y el juego se precipitaba hacia un terrible final.

Miró el tronco de árbol cortado en forma de asiento en el que había estado apenas un rato antes con Elsa. La sentía tan cerca, y a la vez tan inalcanzable…¿qué sentido tenía involucrarse con alguien si eso le llevaba a la perdición? ¿En qué momento se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos sabiendo que tendría un final fatídico? Aun siendo consciente de todo lo que implicaba lo que había hecho, era incapaz de lamentarse por ello. El dolor intermitente en su pecho le recordaba que no paraba de dar pasos erróneos, y que debía hacer frente a la maldición o sucumbir a ella para siempre.

Se quitó la manta Northuldra de encima y se desvistió, quedando en ropa interior, luego se tumbó en la cama de Elsa. Con el aroma de Elsa. Volvió a suspirar, esta vez con más fuerza y desazón. Se dio la vuelta, una y otra vez. Volvió a mirar el asiento hecho de tronco de árbol.

-Esto es insoportable – se dijo a sí misma, y de paso a Nigari que acababa de entrar también en la estancia.

Se levantó y volvió a plantarse la manta Northuldra encima, esta vez sin molestarse en vestirse, a pesar de que notaba la temperatura de su cuerpo muy baja. Volvió a salir al exterior, donde Ryder custodiaba la tipi de Elsa con un terrible disimulo. Pero Origan ya daba por hecho que Elsa no se fiaría de ella y habría puesto a alguien vigilando si entraba o salía. Seguramente era uno de los vestigios de reina que se le habían quedado grabados, estar en todo.

-Hace muy buena noche – dijo, para empezar una civilizada conversación con el joven Northuldra.

Ryder asintió, raspando todavía suavemente su instrumento aunque ya prácticamente toda la tribu dormía.

Origan encendió su pipa.

-¿Sabes algo del amor? – Preguntó, ya con la pipa en la boca.

-Uhm, bueno, sé como pedir matrimonio, pero…aparte de eso me temo que no tengo mucha experiencia… - dijo rascándose la nuca con torpeza.

Echó el humo con cuidado.

-Es complicado, ¿eh? No hay una manera de entenderlo, sino tantas maneras como personas. Como seres – añadió mirando de reojo a su pájaro con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Tú…¿conoces el amor?

Origan suspiró por tercera vez en pocos minutos.

-Creo que se ha presentado en mi vida sin avisar, y me está desgarrando el corazón y las entrañas. Me tiene harta.

Pudo oír la jocosa risa de Nigari revoloteando a unos metros de ellos.

-Ya…entiendo. Pero creo – dijo con cara de estar meditando algo serio -, creo que no es algo que debamos desperdiciar así como así, es valioso, ¿sabes? O al menos a mí me lo parece, ¡las historias así lo cuentan!

Origan se sonrió mientras alzaba la cabeza y soltaba el humo al cielo estrellado.

-Vamos, chaval, acompáñame, es en nombre del amor, es por causas románticas, seguro que lo entiendes.

Para sorpresa de Ryder, Origan se apoyó en su hombro y se dejó caer en él, dejándose guiar hasta la tienda de Honeymaren.

Fue esta misma la que corrió la entrada y la dejó pasar, no sin algo de recelo. Elsa se levantó de la cama de un salto.

-¡Origan! ¿No deberías estar descansando? – Preguntó a la vez que la repasaba de arriba abajo y observaba su atuendo, consistente en una manta de la tribu.

Pero no se detuvo y fue directa a sus labios. Le sostuvo la cara con profunda pasión y le dio un beso lento e intenso que ni Origan ni la propia Elsa querían soltar.

-Siento haber ocultado lo que significaba la maldición - susurró la Noble apoyando la frente en la de Elsa -. Espero que entiendas lo confuso que ha sido todo últimamente para mí. No se puede pasar fácilmente de querer destruir al quinto espíritu a enamorarte de él. Es agotador, ¿sabes?

Ambas rieron suavemente sin separarse. Elsa se relamió los labios y habló.

-Ha debido de ser un cambio apasionante.

-Ni te lo imaginas.

Posó su mano sobre la de Elsa, que todavía sujetaba su cara. La acarició despacio, y le dio un beso en el interior de la palma. A Elsa le sorprendió, pero no apartó la vista de ese gesto.

Justo en ese momento, Origan volvió a sentir los ya asiduos pinchazos en el pecho. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en la cercanía del objeto de la maldición, de su amor, de Elsa. La maldición respondía a sus sentimientos y le crujía desde dentro, a lo que Origan sólo pudo encorvarse lo mínimo posible para no parecer muy aparatosa.

-Te está ocurriendo de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Origan hizo una mueca con un ojo cerrado y asintió.

-Será mejor que me vaya a descansar. Por la mañana nos reunimos y llamamos a los Espíritus.

Dio un apretón fuerte en la mano a Elsa y se despidió.

Volvió a su tienda muy decidida con una firme idea en la cabeza: era el momento de actuar. Se vistió con su usual ropa negra y su capa negra inseparable. Nigari revoloteaba alrededor, nervioso, pero no dijo nada, pues sabía que aquello tenía que hacerse. Notaba a Galerna también alrededor, y aprovechó su presencia para encomendarle algo.

-Galerna, sabes adonde voy, debo ir, ya, y lo sabes perfectamente… - dijo con una voz débil que quería transmitirle lamento y pesar -. Necesito que distraigas a Ryder un momento, ¿de acuerdo? Y… - añadió mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior – no nos acompañes, no vengas detrás de mí.

Galerna soltó un gruñido gutural, y dio un giro suave alrededor de ella, pero para sorpresa de Origan, lo sintió como una suave caricia. La castaña sonrió y esperó dentro de la tipi a que el Espíritu del Viento distrajese a Ryder para poder salir tranquilamente. Pero parecía que, pese a los esfuerzos de Galerna por atraerlo hasta otro sitio, el chico permanecía en la entrada de la tienda donde estaba Origan custodiándola firmemente, leal a la palabra que le había dado a Elsa.

"Está bien, yo me encargo". Pensó la Noble poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Salió de la tipi con decisión, cogió un tronco de árbol que encontró en el suelo y se lo estampó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza a Ryder, que ni siquiera lo vio venir. El cuerpo del chico cayó desplomado a sus pies, bajo el nervioso aleteo de Nigari.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Origan – No es la primera vez que me ves hacer esto.

-Grrrr. ¡Sí, pero se suponía que estabas cambiando!

-Nah, hay cosas que perduran. Además, sé donde le he dado, estará bien.

Origan miró atrás una última vez, hacia la tipi de Honeymaren, donde dormiría Elsa esa noche.

"Lo siento, copito de nieve, pero tengo que ir a deshacerme de esta maldición".

Y con ese pensamiento, giró el cuerpo y con su poder de viento se sumó a una invernal corriente de aire que la llevaría hacia el Mar Oscuro.

Según las infinitas y silenciosas cavilaciones que habían habitado los pensamientos de Origan en los últimos días, sólo la fuente de poder de todos los elementos le podía proporcionar respuestas para su redención, y podría ser su única salvación. Tenía muy claro que su única oportunidad era ir al Ahtohallan a descubrir la manera en la que deshacer la maldición, el origen de la magia. Si no era allí, no tenía ni idea de a donde ir, pero la expectativa estaba clara: tendría que alejarse de Elsa para siempre. Del amor en general. Y de repente, esa idea le atormentaba terriblemente.

Nigari carraspeó, volando muy cerca de ella.

-Me preguntaba…- comentó más dubitativo de lo normal, como si tuviese miedo de pronunciar la pregunta - ¿Te has parado a pensar en qué ocurriría si estuvieses demasiado tiempo junto a Elsa? ¿Podrías llegar a…morir?

Origan no dijo nada por un tiempo, pero al fin resopló.

-No es algo que me agrade preguntarme. Así que no, no me he parado a pensarlo – dijo en un tono más grave de lo que ella pretendía -. Pero ese es el objetivo de las maldiciones, ¿o no? Destrozarte la vida, y supongo que si es posible, quitártela.

Permanecieron el resto del camino sin hablar, en un silencio tan frío como la montaña de hielo que les esperaba al final del trayecto.

Al aterrizar frente al glaciar, tanto el pájaro como su dueña se tomaron un momento para contemplarlo. Origan dio el primer paso y atravesó la entrada decidida, quería acabar con esa maldición como fuese, y si no era allí no sería en ningún sitio.

La discreta entrada del río congelado que era el Ahtohallan no hacía justicia a la sobrecogedora magnificencia de su interior.

-Maldito frío helador… - gimió mientras progresaba en su avance hacia el interior de la gran cueva.

El interior helado era esplendoroso a la vez que imponente, parecía que los altos muros congelados te escuchaban y observaban desde las entrañas del mundo. Al avanzar, descubrió un camino de bajada hecho columnas descendientes. Supuso que eso debía de ser obra de Elsa, era su estilo de hielo elegante y algo ornamentado.

-¿Cómo puede darle tiempo a pensar en crear algo así y añadirle decoración?

Nigari aleteó.

-Quién sabe. Es Elsa.

Un reflejo de varios colores brilló como un suspiro a lo largo de la gran pared del fondo. Y aunque los colores eran bellos, pensó Origan, no dejaba de ser una señal inquietante. Se acercó despacio y tocó la pared. No parecía que se pudiese ir más allá, al menos por ese camino. Pero enseguida el contacto con la pared dio una respuesta.

-Oh, oh… - Nigari se escondió bajo la mata de pelo de Origan.

La pared estalló en multitud de imágenes como si estuviesen pasando allí en pequeñas pantallas. En todas pudo reconocerse a sí misma, a unas edades o a otras. Pudo verse de muy pequeña, en el balcón de su casa de Weselton a punto de caer calle abajo cuando conoció a Galerna por primera vez. Se pudo ver a sí misma algo más mayor atormentando a los hijos de otros Nobles vecinos con invisibles corrientes de aire. Y luego de adolescente deshaciéndose de sus competidores cuando quería una cita con alguien en concreto.

-Ouch… - dijo la castaña – este sitio sabe demasiado.

-Por ello es el río de los recuerdos. De aquí no te salvas – rio nerviosamente -. ¡Mira! Ahí conociste a Elsa.

A un lado del gran panel pudieron ver a una pequeña Elsa siendo observada por una pequeña Origan a través de la ventana cuando acababa de congelar a Anna.

Origan se sonrió con ternura.

-Pobre Elsa, ese debió de ser uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

-Sí. Y yo creo que fue uno de los que te marcó a ti, o te unió a ella de alguna forma.

Origan suspiró.

-Puede ser. Ya no tengo claro nada.

Aquellas estremecedoras paredes parecían reducir su orgullo y su arrogancia a la nada, a un mero sobresalto, como si ya no formasen parte de su carácter. Pero aun así trató de recomponerse y miró con decisión a su alrededor.

-¡Ahtohallan! Río de los Recuerdos. El centro de la magia, y origen de los Espíritus. Sólo aquí puedo encontrar ayuda.

No sabía exactamente qué esperaba al gritarle a un enorme bloque de hielo. Y no se sorprendió cuando vio que no pasaba nada.

Pero de repente, las imágenes del panel cambiaron y se concentraron en una sola, una mujer, una mujer a la que Origan no reconocía, pero era Northuldra por sus ropas, aunque eran ropas de otra época, siglos atrás, Origan no las podía ubicar en el tiempo.

Sus ojos eran redondos y marrones, y tenía una sonrisa afable.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que la conozco de algo? – Cuestionó la Noble.

Esa mujer…tan elegante, risueña, ligera…no conseguía reconocerla, pero había algo en su aura que le resultaba extremadamente familiar. Por suerte, la mujer que se presentó en el enorme panel de hielo habló primero.

-No hará falta que te diga mi nombre, puedes dirigirte a mí como Galerna.

¡Era Galerna! Galerna en su forma humana, cuando aún vivía, probablemente, antes de pasar a ser un Espíritu de la Naturaleza. Antes de morir de forma terrenal. Se veía como una humana normal y corriente, pero su aura no dejaba de ser majestuosa e imponente de alguna manera. Al fin y al cabo, esa persona acabaría siendo el Espíritu del Aire.

-Vaya, no voy a negar que me alegro de ponerte cara – miró una y otra vez a la mujer rubia que la miraba fijamente -. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creo haberte pedido que te quedases en el campamento Northuldra.

-Y así lo he hecho, al menos en la forma que tengo ahora mismo, de Espíritu – asintió la mujer con tranquilidad -. Esto que ves es una mera proyección de un recuerdo del pasado, conectado a mi parte espiritual. Así que puedo tomar forma a través del Ahtohallan, y hablarte desde mi yo espiritual del presente.

Origan se dio cuenta de que observaba a ese ente casi con la boca abierta.

-Y, ¿cómo te convertiste en…Espíritu? ¿Lo elegiste?

-No es un deseo con el que naces, tus propios sacrificios y tu manera de entender la vida te acaban convirtiendo, sin quererlo, en un Espíritu de la Naturaleza. Fíjate en Elsa, tu querida Elsa. Ella no lo buscaba, y sin embargo, su destino era convertirse en el quinto Espíritu, uniendo el mundo espiritual y el humano – la imagen de Galerna suspiró -. Mi tiempo como Espíritu ha sido largo…demasiado, ya. Esperemos que el de Elsa también lo sea.

Origan sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus ideas. Le hubiese gustado seguir preguntando e indagar en su amistad con Elsa como quinto espíritu, pero en realidad no tenía tiempo.

\- En fin, he venido a revertir esa estúpida maldición que me lanzasteis.

-Las maldiciones se lanzan por razones de peso, y en este caso, atentaste contra los mismos Espíritus de la Naturaleza – por un momento, su expresión pareció tornarse apenada -, no podíamos permitir que tal afrenta saliese impune.

-Eso puedo llegar a entenderlo – admitió la Noble -. Pero no entiendo por qué metisteis una cosa como el amor, que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, o bueno… - desvió ligeramente la mirada del panel – no tenía nada que ver conmigo en ese momento, y que fuese eso lo que tuviese que perjudicarme según la maldición.

-"_Algo que rechazas como el amor, verdugo será de tu corazón_". Te lo dice la misma maldición, querida. Te negabas a otra cosa que no fuese tu ambición por conquistar el mundo mágico convirtiéndote en el quinto espíritu, y te cerraste a la naturaleza misma del ser humano: los sentimientos. De alguna manera, los Espíritus éramos conscientes de eso, y más yo, que prácticamente te he visto crecer y ver cómo desarrollabas tu poder de viento, a la vez que tu ambición crecía y se malograba…

Origan notaba como la rabia crecía dentro de ella.

-El amor no puede ser una maldición... – lo susurró para sí misma, pero al mismo tiempo se lo estaba diciendo al helado río de las memorias que tenía delante – y vosotros, la encarnación de la magia pura, deberías saber que con algo tan delicado no se debe jugar, ¡y menos para usarlo como un castigo!

-La magia tiene formas extremas de solventar una penitencia.

Origan empezaba a sentir que en esa conversación no iba a llegar a ningún sitio.

-Al menos dime una cosa – ya no quería ni mirar a Galerna -, ¿sabías que sería Elsa la persona que sería mi perdición?

Galerna compuso una expresión compasiva.

-No. Al menos, no directamente. Aunque tu corazón ya palpitaba fuerte en su presencia.

-O sea, que lo intuíais. Malditos retorcidos…

-Lo siento, Origan, nunca quise que pasara esto.

A pesar de todo, Origan creía a Galerna, había pasado muchas horas de su vida con ese Espíritu y sabía que su intención colaborando en esa maldición era más educativa que dañina. Pero ese escarmiento estaba resultando una verdadera molestia.

-Ahora, joven Origan, creo que sabes lo que tienes que hacer, si no quieres enfrentarte a las consecuencias.

Pero esta vez Origan soltó una absurda risotada que rebotó como un eco resentido entre las enormes paredes heladas.

-Si creéis que me voy a alejar ahora de Elsa por vuestro ridículo sistema de justicia para castigar a la gente, creo que podéis ir preparando las consecuencias.

Galerna arrugó la frente con pesar.

-Aunque imaginaba que responderías así, te suplico que lo reconsideres, Origan, no vas a ganar esta batalla.

-Ya, últimamente no gano ninguna, así que no te preocupes.

Nigari alzó el vuelo de su hombro y revoloteó nervioso alrededor de su dueña.

-Creo que no es momento de ponerse heroica y testaruda, las consecuencias tienen pinta de no ser buenas, cabezahueca.

-A lo mejor así se dan cuenta de que este castigo o como quieran llamarlo es desmesurado, y además, dañino. No pueden jugar así con los sentimientos de las personas.

El pájaro se volvió a posar en ella, más tranquilo.

-Tengo que decir que me sorprende oírte decir eso. Para empezar, asumes que tienes sentimientos, y para seguir, admites que eres un ser humano como otro cualquiera. Esto sí que es evolucionar.

Origan le dio un manotazo al aire para cortar ese discurso sensiblero.

-Galerna, dime como puedo revertir esa maldición, o quitármela de encima.

-No se puede – respondió con una voz pesada -. Te pido que te alejes de Elsa de Arendelle, el quinto espíritu, ya que es el objeto de tu amor. Es la única forma en la que sobrevivirás. Ya no hay otra.

Origan asintió y cogió aire. Miró alrededor, las espeluznantes paredes parecían querer caer sobre ella para callar su voz.

-Estoy enamorada de Elsa de Arendelle, el Quinto Espíritu, la unión entre los humanos y el mundo espiritual – dijo, como queriendo desafiar al inmenso glaciar.

Lo dejó caer entra la frialdad de aquellas paredes como si fuese una gran losa que hubiese estado cargando mucho tiempo encima.

Una punzada aguda se clavó en su pecho desde dentro. Al parecer, exteriorizar sus sentimientos hacía que la maldición se avivase. La proyección de Galerna asintió con solemnidad ante la rotunda afirmación.

-Así será eternamente.

Origan la miró con extrañeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero Galerna cambió su expresión a una más vigilante.

-Elsa de Arendelle se acerca.

-¿Cómo? ¿Viene hacia aquí?

La voz de Origan sonó más alarmada de lo que le hubiese gustado, pero Galerna prosiguió con urgencia como si no le hubiera escuchado.

-No sólo existen los Espíritus de la Naturaleza, Origan, hay otros…y hay uno que viene a por ti.

La tensión y las dudas se empezaban a acumular en la garganta de la chica de Weselton, impidiendo que pudiese pensar con claridad y tomar una decisión respecto a lo que hacer, aunque no tenía la menor idea de qué.

De repente, un pequeño punto de luz apareció de la nada y se posó justo delante de los ojos de Origan. Era bello. Era increíblemente hermoso y transmitía una calma poderosa que Origan no podría describir con palabras. Era un sentimiento positivo, pero asombrosamente potente que irradiaba pasión. No había tenido una sensación parecida nunca en su vida, lo que más se acercaba, era el rato que había pasado con Elsa en el campamento el Bosque Encantado. El punto de luz simplemente tintineaba frente a ella.

-¿Qué eres? – Preguntó desconcertada.

Pero la luz sólo refulgía suavemente frente a ella, ahora, justo delante de su pecho.

-Es el Espíritu del Amor, Origan – dijo la voz profunda y digna de Galerna desde el panel helado -. Es momento de que os encontréis. Lo siento mucho…

-¿Cómo?

Todo le estaba empezando a resultar muy confuso, y empezaba a sentir que allí no encontraría la solución que buscaba, no de esa forma. Lo que acababa de decir Galerna le hizo estremecerse abruptamente, algo en sus palabras le hizo temblar. Se dio la vuelta y dio la espalda al punto de luz. Pero los pinchazos en su pecho se acrecentaron, tanto que tropezó y casi cae al suelo. Se sentía débil, como si aquellas paredes le estuviesen drenando la energía progresivamente. A pesar de ser toda la situación tan sutil, todo parecía conducirle a un mismo sitio. A la resolución implacable de la maldición.

-Nigari, salgamos de aquí.

Intentó avanzar, pero el Ahtohallan la había metido demasiado adentro...lo conocía bien, sabía la salida, pero lo que no conseguía era reunir las fuerzas necesarias para salir de aquella masa de energía y memorias. Demasiado peso de vida y tiempo juntos y concentrados en un pequeño lugar en la tierra. El vigor y la contundencia de aquel lugar eran tan abrumadores que se sentía como una enorme losa en la espalda de la que no se pudiese desprender. Se apoyó en su rodilla, intentando impulsarse con el otro pie. Se levantó durante dos segundos y volvió a caer.

-No puede ser que no pueda salir de aquí – se maldijo por lo bajo una y otra vez -. Vamos, esto podría haber sido tu reino, podría haber sido el quinto elemento…

Sus antiguos deseos la asaltaron de improviso. Y se dio cuenta súbitamente de que no tenían sentido. No lo era y nunca lo sería. Era otra persona. Era Elsa. Alguien que de verdad lo merecía, que de verdad representaba una conexión pura entre dos mundos.

Su propia realización le arrancó una irónica risotada.

Y como si aquellos pensamientos la hubiesen invocado, apareció Elsa, como una auténtica Diosa, ataviada con un esplendoroso vestido blanco volándole por detrás. Origan percibió su cara de angustia mientras corría hacia ella desde la entrada a esa sala, y sólo pudo sonreír con resignación.

-Elsa, vete – dijo sacando fuerzas de donde pudo -. Es mejor que estemos...separadas – un dolor punzante le atornilló el pecho y lo soportó sin darse la vuelta para mirar a Elsa.

-¡Origan! Origan, ¿qué ocurre? - Elsa corrió hacia ella y se agachó a unos metros de distancia, sin acercarse del todo.

La Noble echó un último vistazo al pequeño punto de luz que resplandecía todavía a su lado, y luego se dirigió a Elsa, esta vez mirándola de frente.

-Tú eres quien debe unir a la naturaleza y los humanos, y a los pueblos, y al mundo terrenal y el mundo de los espíritus...sólo tú, Elsa, que eres compasiva, increíblemente poderosa y fuerte, y entiendes perfectamente qué significa el amor. El amor de verdad. Nadie podría ocupar tu lugar, porque nadie tiene lo que tienes tú.

-Origan…- Elsa se llevó una mano a la boca - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha sido de la maldición?

Elsa luchaba por no acercarse más a la chica, sabiendo que estar cerca avivaría esa maldición que ya estaba cobrando fuerza. Pero quería acercarse, lo quería con fuerza. Extendió la mano para rozar la de la otra chica. Origan alzó la cabeza ligeramente, con miedo de mirar a la rubia a los ojos.

De repente, el suelo helado bajo Origan empezó a resquebrajarse, formando un círculo casi perfecto a su alrededor. Ni ella ni Elsa tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, pero en su interior, entendía que eso estuviese pasando. El Ahtohallan se la estaba llevando al fondo, y se dejó caer sin poner demasiada resistencia. Porque, por un lado le dolía el pecho, y por otro, sabía que lo merecía. Lo último que vio en su repentina caída por el agujero en el hielo fue la cara aterrorizada de Elsa alejándose mientras ella caía a los hondos y oscuros abismos del enorme glaciar de la magia.


End file.
